Tangled
by FaeCym
Summary: Pipex/Vauseman fic that picks up immediately at the end of Season 4. I own none of it and this is all for fun. It is rated M because like I've said before: Have you seen this show?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alex still had ahold of her hand as they turned the corner to return to the dorms. No one was around. It seemed like everyone was in the hallway, rushing towards something. Piper had seen what she thought to be the beginning of a riot. She didn't want to end up in the middle of it and apparently neither did Alex. So she let her pull her into her cube and they both dove onto her bunk. She liked it there though she knew it was only an illusion of safety she felt.

"What the fuck?" Alex asked as she peeked up and over the bunks once more before returning. She was tired and very anxious. Piper always thought Alex was lying about her drug use after she left. However, after she had to kill Aydin, Piper had witnessed Alex trying to keep it together. She understood the attraction of drugs when all you want is a cease to the relentless shittiness of reality. This reality...the prison slowly spiralling into riot wasn't something Piper thought she could handle.

"It's over Poussey I'm sure. How long before they come in with guns blazing? This is really bad Alex," Piper reached for her other hand and squeezed it hard. "Do you think all the slips burned up before they trampled them?" She knew eventually the authorities would come in and clean up. She was afraid for Alex if they realized who Aydin was and who he worked for...they were the only two people from Kubra's organization that were incarcerated at Litchfield. Her guilt had put them both at risk and this riot wasn't helping. She knew she was self centered to be worried about herself in the middle of the horrific situation at the prison, but she couldn't help it. She had to think clear for the both of them.

Alex pulled her closer and they both pulled their feet up onto her bunk. "I think they all burned up, Pipes. If not, their trampled now beyond…" she shook her head. "I mean, everyone is there….it's like each dorm emptied out. I wonder-"

They heard a shot ring out. PIper jumped up and hit her head on the top bunk. Alex moved to push Piper down on the bed some, covering her with her body. Piper was startled again for a moment by her immediate reaction. "What the fuck?! Isn't it too soon for the SWAT team?" she mumbled. Piper reached out and hugged Alex fiercely.

"It was probably one of the sicko guards," Piper said as she turned her head into her neck. Alex looked out and then slowly started to rise away from her.

Alex flushed with slight embarrassment. "Sorry I didn't mean to squish-"

Piper kissed her then. She reached up and kissed Alex, holding her face with both hands. They kissed tenderly for a few wonderful moments. Alex lifted PIper up in her arms so she could deepen the kiss. Piper felt her body tingle all over and she missed the feeling as soon as Alex broke the kiss and looked at Piper with a curious gaze. "The world is literally burning around us and you tried to protect me...if I don't get a chance to say this again before something more happens...let me say I love you Alex Vause."

Alex reached up and pushed some hair from her forehead. Piper's breath caught when she looked into her deep green eyes. She was scared but Piper could see a so much caring in her eyes. "It's all my fault you're here, kid. What if it had been you under his knee? Or if that bullet found its way inside of you-" her voice broke and Piper watched those eyes begin to swim with tears.

"I understand….fear of something else happening to you has overwhelmed my every thought. I don't know what's going to happen with us or to us...all I know is I need you to be alright. I need this like the air I breathe," Piper admitted. Alex was stunned looking at her. They rarely were they this forthright about their feelings. "I know it's sappy but sometimes it is all I can think about." Alex nodded as if she understood. They just looked at one another with a soft loving gaze. Alex was about to say something when they heard some commotion. Piper clung to her more and they listened.

"I don't care what they say, I want the response team here immediately. I will coordinate them once here, Piscatella will not be here," Caputo spat out into some kind of walkie as he walked by with some corporate guys and one guard walking briskly behind him. "Find her! The next time you come on this radio you had better have her safely in hand!" He sounded like he was about to come unhinged. He didn't even glance as he walked through their dorm.

They waited until they heard the dorm hall cell doors slam and lock before either of them put their feet down and peeked up from her bunk. Alex stood and started to walk along back and forth in the small space of her cube. Piper could tell she didn't like the sound of the door locking but there wasn't anything they could do now. She stood and walked over to lean against the cube wall. No one was watching them from the guard box, they must have run out when the prisoners started to yell. They were all alone and it reminded her of the time the WAC elections were being held.

"At least it's quiet," Piper said. Alex looked at her like she was crazy then seemed to realize how right Piper actually was...there is always noise in prison….not just gunshots but banging metal and human sounds are constant. The area was quiet while whatever raged elsewhere. "It was like this once before...during the WAC elections. Red was reading in peace and told me to shut up when I tried to say something. I remember, I was so new that all I could think about was taking a shit in peace. But afterwards, I came in here….and well, held your pillow." Alex smirked at her and Piper blushed some. It was a school girl thing to do but they were so far apart at that time. Alex wasn't speaking to her and it was so hard to be near her without touching.

"Don't make fun we were in a bad place," she said before Alex could say anything else.

"Oh I wasn't going to….when you and Pensatucky went at it...when I saw you being taken to the SHU, completely unconscious, I switched out pillows too. Your scent comforted me and helped me not to worry so much about you," Alex said with a small smile. Piper blinked.

"You hated me then because I chose to be with Larry," Piper pointed out. Alex laughed some and walked closer to Piper. She reached out and ran her fingertips along Piper's jaw and then gently carressed her cheek.

"Even when I hate you, I love you...thought we figured that out with all the hate sex we had. I was so fucking worried about you then. Everyone said you dead...it drove me crazy. Then I was taken to Chicago and I thought I'd never get to see you again...then there you were," Alex told her gently. Piper reached out and put her arms around Alex's waist. Piper hugged her close and couldn't help the smile that fell to her lips. Alex loves her even when she hates her. Piper thought only she felt that way. Her woman always tries to act like she knows what to do and how she feels...but she doesn't really know any more than Piper.

"We are all tangled. I wouldn't change that and no matter what happens, I agree that we are destined to be here together," Piper told her softly. Alex leaned in to give her a kiss. Their lips barely touched and then they both heard numerous shots ring out from someplace else in the prison.

****Hi my readers, I am sorry it has taken me so long to write. I really did love this season. I've been travelling all summer and have only now have some time to write. Please let me know by reviews if you'd like me to continue this story. Peace, Fae***


	2. Chapter 2 Gold Award

Chapter Two

They had no idea what was going on but they both moved towards the doorways. The dorm doors are usually only locked at night and there is a sense of freedom of mobility. You could access your bathrooms and the bunk area. They were literally locked in their area now. Yet they went to the cell doors and looked down the hallway that turned to the left about fifty feet. Alex pushed her glasses up and clenched the bars tightly.

"Fuck...this isn't good," Alex said through clenched teeth. Piper wanted to make her feel better but could only worry about her friends. She didn't have shit right now, but her little prison family.

"We should have went the other way! Fuck, where was Nicky? She didn't feel well," Piper thought suddenly. Alex looked over at her for a moment and Piper was taken back to a memory of Chicago...how she felt when she saw Alex waiting by that cell wall the seperated them. The relief she felt to see and know she was okay...that all that time in the SHU and on the trip to Chicago was traumatic for Piper- yet the entire time she worried about Alex. It was a flash and it made Piper take her hand. "Come with me to check the bathroom."

"Pensatucky was helping her...come to think of it I didn't see them in the rushing throng," Alex said as she squeezed Piper's hand. "I fucking hate cell doors. It reminds me of Chicago. I dreamed for months of doors slamming between us and you screaming my name." She didn't look at Piper when she shared it. Alex tries to always be real with Piper but she doesn't always share details. Piper learned long ago that things slip sometimes when she needs her….usually while they are in each other's arms.

"I dreamed of you choking in that fucking dryer every night until I got back here from Chicago," Piper admitted as well. " And cell doors remind me of Chicago too..I fuckin' hate 'em with you." Piper didn't have to look at her love's face to know she got a slight smile for that last comment. Piper kissed her cheek and walked ahead of her some, swinging their hands. They entered the bathroom and heard a retching sound coming from inside one of the stalls.

"Nicky!" Piper ran forward towards the noise dropping Alex's hand. She ran right into a metal paper towel dispenser. The pain was intense her nose was on fire and she fell flat back on the cold hard tile. Her head thwacked back and the pain flashed through her skull. Everything went black for a few seconds. It was as fast as when Suzanne knocked her out and she still could sense her surroundings. She heard Alex scream and then someone say, "Oh shit Chap-"

She tried to look up but her vision was blurry from the pain. She heard a sickening thud and then the sound of fists on flesh. She rolled over to try and get up but it hurt.

"Stop Vause!" Nicky shouted from the toilet stall beside Piper's head. She could see Nicky crawling towards her on all fours. Alex seemed to listen and moved to help Piper. She tried to sit up again but blood ran from her nose.

"Oh baby, head back...shit Pipes...did you hit your head?" Alex sounded so worried. Piper hated that sound. Instinctively she reached up for Alex's neck, cupping around the base of her neck to grab on to the thick hair there. She pulled Alex closer as her eyes focused on the disgusting ceiling tiles above her. She felt kinda like she was drowning some and had to lift up to spit blood. Alex threatened to kill Tiffany again.

"Fuck it, sorry...I was scared. We heard shots after the doors closed...you better not have fucked up my teeth," Pensatucky replied. Alex told her she was a fucking idiot and if Piper had a concussion, she would be joining her in that state quickly afterwards.

"Here stop it up with tissue, Chapman," Nicky said. Piper reached her other hand out to take the tissue but Alex got it first. She went to work on stopping up Piper's nostrils and feeling around on her head. Piper cried out when Alex touched the massive goose egg knot on her head. She hated being in pain and not able to focus. Piper had vowed to be there to help Alex in anyway for as long as they could physically be together. She was going to make up for not being there and for getting her back in Litchfield, no matter what it took. Being hurt was not in the cards...and being hurt during a lockdown with gunshots was even worse.

"I'm o-tay, Al. She wus sc-awrd," Piper attempted in her best Elmer Fudd. She could feel the blood ebbing some. Alex pulled her closer and leaned them up against the small wall beside the entrance. She changed out Piper's tissue as she cradled her close. It felt amazing because her head just throbbed in pain with every heartbeat it seemed. The adrenaline was fading and she was left the the misery of a headache. She was sure her nose hurt as well but the head over powered it. She heard Nicky try to throw up some more. Pensatucky got up from the floor where Alex had apparently tackled her to beat her face. It was very much like what she had done that cold December night but Alex had stopped. Piper felt a flash of pure terror when she remembered how good it felt to beat her. That good feeling was the same darkness that propels her to always go too far. She watched Tiffany get the end of the towel she was using on her bloody lip wet and take it into the stall with Nicky to wipe her face.

"Dry heaves are the worst Nichols...I wish we had some ice chips, they help," Alex said in a soft tone. Piper was struck by the thought that Alex had gone through this herself but she had to do it alone. Her stomach wrenched again and Piper felt herself heave. She knew she'd swallowed some blood but fought hard to keep it down. She'd give anything to have been there to hold her hair back. Piper knew she wouldn't have been able to handle it then- she knew she would have run when it got hard.

Now though, maybe she'd grown more and maybe this time she'd stick it out. "I'm not going anywhere." Piper said to her and she clung to her more. Alex looked back at her and smiled pulling out the tissues to show very little blood on them. She didn't respond to Piper's words, sometimes they just followed each other's thoughts but this time Piper could tell Alex just thought she was a little out of it after her fall. They were all scared and Piper felt like a raw nerve, exposed to everyone because she couldn't handle anything happening to Alex. They all sat in silence for awhile. Pensatucky was gentle with Nicky. She told them they moved in here before the commotion and just stayed out of the way. "Did y'all see Boo?"

Piper could tell she was worried. She had seen her in the crowd as they ran past them. She seemed really angry. They were all angry after what happened to Poussey. Red's garden zen talk could only go so far in a riot atmosphere. She felt fear for Red again and had to laugh at how much she really cared for that scary woman. She felt more genuine love and caring from Red's brash, cynical, care then she felt from her own biological mother.

"Yeah she was with the crowd rushing through the halls. We were by the chapel, saw the riot and bolted back here. There hasn't been any more shots so maybe that's a good thing," Alex said trying to be hopeful. Piper used some tissue to wipe Alex's knuckles. She saw quickly that it was blood from Pensatucky's lip but her hands would be bruised. She looked up to see if Nicky could see, then brought her knuckles up to her lips and kissed them softly. She was rewarded with a soft nuzzle and kiss on her neck. She shivered just like she always did when Alex kissed her there. Her head throbbed and again Piper fought off nausea. She knew she had a slight concussion. Once in Girl Scouts she did a brochure about recognizing concussion symptoms for all the contact sports league. It was part of her Gold Award service project. Alex didn't know she was a real girl scout, Piper hid it. She'd love the scouts because she was rewarded for thinking for herself and got some actual skills out of it. Her grandmother had stepped up and filled in for her mom often so it was something she shared with her. She wanted to tell Alex about it and promised to share it with her. But right now, telling Alex she had a concussion would only worry her more. There was zero she could do about it. Finally, Nicky thought she could lay down. She needed rest but Tiffany said she'd make sure she sipped on water when she woke up. Alex walked with Piper back to her bunk. She didn't want to climb up in her own bunk so Alex took her to her cube. She told Piper they would play cards. Piper really just wanted to curl up. They heard more shouting some place and the announcements came on with the siren to get on the floor. No guards were in the dorm so they didn't bother. It lasted a long time and it really made her head ache. She took some advil.

"You're going to have a bruised nose, it may swell. Fuckin' Tucky-" Alex muttered. Piper smiled up at her and pushed the chair with the cards away.

"You must kiss it each day then till it looks good again...who knows maybe a broken nose will be just another scar to remind me of something," Piper mumbled.

"Hey, hey...I know you want to sleep….please Pipes, just keep up...stay focused," Alex said with some worry. Piper heard that tone and sat back up again. She picked up her hand and tried again to focus on the cards.

"Talk to me baby, keep my mind hopping. Tell me something about you that I don't know," Piper said to her softly. Alex slowly sat back down and took her turn. She thought for a moment, then told her…" I have one of your t-shirts still. It is old and ratty...lots of holes, but I sleep in it if I need to feel better." Piper thought for a moment then she smiled.

"The blue Smith one...you always loved that one," Piper whispered. She remembered taking it off of her many late night in bed. Piper knew Alex wanted to stay in bed and snuggle if she went to bed wearing her shirt. She considered it Alex's shirt and tried not to think about it once she got back to the States.

"It is in a storage facility in Queens. I'd given anything to have had that shirt these last few months. Your turn," Alex said, pushing her glasses up with her finger. It showed a bit of embarrassment. Piper knew she left the shirt, she didn't know Alex had kept it for all these years.

"Um, I'm a Girl Scout...top Gold Award winner. I never told you this because I knew you'd laugh at me. But I told Larry..which made me feel bad suddenly because he knew something about me that you- I mean...of course he knows things about me that happened...when we were apart. Why did I bring him up?" Piper rubbed her neck, her head throbbed the pain meds didn't really help that much.

"No no, I get it. I think maybe you're a little too stream of consciousness...you'd get like this one really good weed too," Alex pointed out. Suddenly Piper craved a bong hit like she was a Freshman again. Besides some molly once in awhile, that was all Alex ever did with her. She was a control freak, always working so drugs didn't fit.

'I love that and you're right I would have made fun or cracked a joke….then bragged to my mom on the phone about you," Alex said with a grin. Piper smiled happy with that answer. She just discarded when they heard a woman scream far down the hall. She tried to stand up quickly to run see but Alex made her stay on the bunk. She and Pensatucky left to go check and see. Piper couldn't just sit though after they didn't return right away. She started towards the hall. She didn't hear any shots so she was hoping that was a good thing, She almost got to the archway when the floor shifted under feet and she had to slowly squat, then sit down. Piper felt like she was going to throw up again but she took a deep breath.

She was on all fours trying to stand up when she heard another scream, this time closer to the dorm. Piper felt fear spike in her chest and she called out, " Alex?" before she felt the blackness swell up and claim her.

***Chris, PCAV2000, Goddam Dryer, Bellacjh, Motacilina, ftbtlw, nat my SG :), izzielg, Mama, Librarybook, Pickypflu, CamiMoraes (kiss), firefrog25, Icarriedawatermelon, RachelBarbraBerry, ejm137, Phantomm my dear, FFChik...your review made my night!, monstermommy101hi toots I will take my time I promise. nnicholsnlyonne- my stories always ahve Nicky in them as I think she is really Piper's best friend beside Alex, AND each Guest review- Thank you all so very much. You are the reason I keep writing fanfic, you lift me up so much. I am dedicating this story to my friend Bob and all my readers. Please keep up the reviews. Peace Fae. ***


	3. Chapter 3 Answer Me, Mother Fucker!

Chapter Three

Piper dreamed. She dreamed that she was back in Paris and Alex was swimming with Kubra in the pool. She wanted to tell Alex to get out off there but couldn't. It was like she was frozen and could only watch as he got closer and closer to Alex. Alex was smiling at her, completely oblivious to the danger behind her. Over and over Piper dreamed similar dreams where Alex was in danger and she couldn't get to her. Eventually, she pushed through the fog of despair and fought her way back to the cold dank reality of her life.

"Chapman? You awake? Finally, I thought we were going to have to send you to the hospital," the nurse said. Piper blinked her eyes a couple of times and winced at the pain even that small movement caused.

"You have a concussion, you hit the back of your head when you passed out...making the whole head injury way worse."

"How...long?" Piper croaked out. Her mouth was thick and dry. Piper felt like she was trying to speak with felt wrapped around her tongue.

"You've been in the infirmary for three days now," he answered as he swabbed her mouth with a sponge. PIper licked at her lips and moaned at the wetness. 'No water just yet, you may just throw it back up. Let's take it easy and let the doctor have a look."

"Alex?" she asked but he just shrugged and walked away. She was lying in a room with other beds, the lights were crazy bright. She had no idea what time it was and it was very disorienting to her. She liked to know what was going on at all times. The worst thing about the SHU had been the lack of knowing the time. So she had devised a schedule based on the men that worked their shifts to keep track of time. It helped her to stay sane. She wasn't sure what was going to help her get out of this one and back to Alex.

"Vause wasn't brought in so she wasn't shot in the riot. If that is what you're worried about Dandelion. I mean, unless she was killed then I guess her body would have gone someplace else. I wonder where that would be?" Suzanne said from the bed next to Piper. Bodies? PIper's heart started to race and she tried to look up and around the room. Immediately it started to tilt and swim before her eyes. She could see Kukuidio beside Suzanne. Her face as all purple but not as swollen. Piper looked to see Daya sitting up and staring straight in front of her as if in a daze. She had a bandage on her shoulder. Abdullah was beside her, her back to Daya. PIper could tell it was her by the hijab on the nightstand. She felt her stomach turn Piper thought for a moment she was going to hurl...yet there was nothing in her stomach. She tried to push the bed guard down to get up. She didn't see Alex and she wasn't going to wait around to find out what happened.

"Woah...Woah Chapman...you can't get up. Concussions are very serious, I gave myself one once and it took me months to get better," Suzanne tried to sit up to help Piper back in bed and gasped out in pain when her broken ribs protested.

"Suzanne, stop it. Just call for the Nurse if she doesn't stop," Maureen said quietly from her bed. Piper slipped back on the bed and felt her muscles protest. She was stiff from not moving.

"Alex...I have to know. Please...please, I have to…" Piper swallowed hard and fought to control the pain. She may have blacked out because she awoke to hear only part of what Abdulah was saying.

"...others were around but I didn't see her there. After what happened to that prison woman, everyone was tazed or shot if you weren't in a prone position,"she finished.

"What did you see Alex?"

"She didn't get all of it," Suzanne explained. "She said that Alex wasn't in the main hall when it all went down."

Piper nodded then wished she had spoken. "Yes, we were together in the dorm. We were locked in and there was a scream…" Piper tried to remember and she was pretty sure that Tiffany and Alex left to go see what was going on when she tried to follow. It was all a blur. The Doctor came inside and no one continued. He examined her without even speaking. His hands were so cold she shivered. She couldn't help but think about Danny and hoped he warmed his hands up before he did exams. He was older and she didn't recall seeing him. He had a military air to him and it made her scared suddenly. All of the former military guards were a little fucking nuts.

"You have a massive concussion. At one point, I thought we may have to send you for an operation. There was swelling from your second fall. I understand the first blow was a frontal and your nose took a good bit of the force. We will monitor you here for a week and if there is no more swelling, we will see about returning you to the dorm. No work though for at least a month," he said in a flat tone. Piper tried to ask him questions about what happened. He ignored her and spoke to the nurse like she wasn't talking. He told him to follow the concussion protocol and to make sure she was given a copy of it when she returned to gen pop. He left after that and checked on Daya's dressing. The nurse pushed something in her IV and Piper felt like she was going to be stoned real soon.

"Please, Alex Vause...please, was she one of the causalities?" PIper pleaded with him. He frowned at her and didn't answer. She was so pissed at how they just ignored her questions she felt her face flush with anger.

"Goddammit! Answer me, mother fucker! I am a fucking human being, I was HURT while under your care, at least you could do is tell me if the love of my life is still alive!" Piper sat up as she said, it reaching for her IV to rip it out, maybe to strangle him. The movement and pressure of the blood pulsing through her head caused such pain that she started to see spots. She cried out in pain as she started to slump forward on to the bed rail.

"I thought you were a smart one Chapman," he said as she pushed her back in the bed and immediately started to fix her IV. Someone else was there then, holding her shoulders gently. "Abdulah get back in bed, you will open your leg wound."

"Shhh now, she is fine. You were in the dorm together and she is probably the one that got you help. We'll ask the prisoner that brings lunch today...calm down or you'll make it worse. She is fine, Vause is alive and well. Calm down Chapman," she repeated in a quiet tone.

Suzanne spoke up as well and PIper was barely aware of the nurse tightening her restraints. "Her name is Piper, call her Piper." Abdullah looked at her like she was an idiot for a moment. But did use her name to calm her.

"It's okay Piper, you will see her soon," she said then. The nurse wouldn't let her stay and Piper protested as she was pulled away with a feeble moan. Whatever they had given her was kicking in and Piper was beginning to feel all floaty.

"I'm fine, just let me help her. It's not like I can do anything for my friends being kept here against my will." Piper wondered what horrible thing happened to everyone and quickly forgot to worry about it as she started to see amazing colors behind her eyelids.

Piper was out of it during lunch. She vaguely remembered hearing Nicky's voice. She felt the pain and that is what really made her suddenly aware of her surroundings. She looked to the window far above Daya's bed and saw the sun was down. She blinked and pulled but her hands were cinched in leather restraints. She moaned in frustration and licked her dry lips.

"Oh hey, you seem more like yourself, unless the person that was talking about that yellow bird was the _real_ you?" Suzanne said leaning over some towards her.

"I told you, Suzanne, she was whacked out on meds...she was yelling for Alex when she wasn't floating about in colors," Maureen said with annoyance in her voice that could be indicate that she didn't like Suzanne's attention to Piper.

"Suzanne….what...my hands," she mumbled.

"Yeah, you tried to pull out your IV and they always restrain you when you try that," she said as if she'd tried it many times. "Even if you are sure that it is radioactive truth serum they are pumping into you." She stopped talking as if her thoughts drifted.

Piper began to remember waking before...the doctor and her diagnosis. She also remembered that more than Poussey died. She felt the fear again and her heart started to pound. " Alex.."

"Geez, she is a broken record. Look that big haired girl...what's her name?" Maureen asked Suzanne. She seemed to be distracted though and didn't answer. "Nicky or something, she brought lunch. She started to tell us about what happened and the doctor came in making her shut up. But she seemed like she wanted us to know something would be coming at dinner..which is soon, so chill and shut the fuck up about Alex. Seriously, you've screamed her name all damn day." Piper didn't like her then. She couldn't help but push down the frustration. She didn't like restraints. On the ConAir flight and in maximum she had been moved around like an animal on a leash. She saw Alex restrained as well and it made her stomach twist and her eyes well. She had blinked them away and channeled her fear into insisting she must tell the truth. She pulled against her wrist cuffs. They were softer and Piper almost wished they were strong metal to bite into her flesh.

The nurse came and let her set up some in the bed. He told her she'd get soup and broth for the first few meals and gave her some water. She didn't bother asking him about Alex and she was still furious with him. He didn't seem to notice or care. He moved her table up so it was directly in front of her and Piper moved her hands to show him that she was restrained. "I will feed you tonight. If you don't cuss, fuss or try to pull out your IV, I will release you sometime tomorrow," he said in a slow enunciated tone. Piper clenched her jaw and knew she'd starve before she let that man feed her. Her head ached as her anger rose and she tried to take a deep breath to calm down. Alex. Alex was all she thought about. It had been that way really since they met again. Granted, Piper lost her fucking mind with the whole gangsta crap...but she thought she had a good eye on Alex. She thought she could do that because they were close to each other and no matter they'd always find each other again. She nearly lost her and right under her own stupid nose, Alex had to kill to survive. Piper couldn't stand that thought that she was alone again.

Piper looked across at Daya and she was still sitting in the same position, looking straight forward, her lunch wasn't touched. She could see that her face was damaged but she wasn't really there. "Diaz," Piper said. She didn't look over.

"She hasn't said a word or eaten a bite. I heard the doc say they will start feeding her intravenously soon," Abdulah answers. Piper looked at her questioning. "We don't know what all happened but they did a kit on her, you know DNA, gunshot residue and the like." Piper was reminded again that someone had died. She closed her eyes then to try and settle her mind. The sounds of the medical hall were completely different than the dorm hall. Suzanne started to mumbles some and then talk to Maureen quietly. She knew she'd go insane in that bed for a week if she didn't know Alex was safe. She must have dozed because she woke to the sound of cart wheels. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked. She could see someone hunched over in a prisoner's uniform putting food on a table.

"Don't bother, I don't want to be fed by the nurse," she croaked out closing her eyes again.

"Good, because I talked him into letting me do it….and maybe you can explain to me, how when you just woke up, you already got into trouble," Alex said softly, putting a small bowl on her table and sitting on her bed by her left hip. Piper's eyes shot open wide and she drank in the sight of her love. She looked tired and worried but her eyes glowed with that special look that was meant only for her. Piper took a deep breath and bursts into tears.


	4. Chapter 4 Why Judy King of Course!

Chapter Four

Alex calmed her down but Piper really stopped crying because it hurt her head too much. The nurse came in and Alex told her that Piper was just emotional, but she'd start feeding her the broth once she caught her breath. The nurse seemed pissed off and Piper guessed he didn't like having all these prisoners in the infirmary.

"Alex, are you okay?" Piper finally asked. Alex laughed at her and pushed some of her hair back behind her ear. Piper was thankful, it had been bothering her but with her hands bound she couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh Pipes, here you are...just woke up from being knocked the flat fuck out and all you care about is if I'm okay," Alex said amused.

Maureen snorted. Abdulah shot her a glare and spoke up, "Like we told Nichols, she has been asking for you all along. Fill us in as you feed her...come on, we dying to know what happened." Others joined in...well all but Diaz. Alex shot her a look then her eyes darted around looking for guards are medical staff.

"Clear your throat or sneeze or something if you see anyone within earshot, okay and I"ll tell you," Alex offered. As she spoke she opened a small container of broth, Piper could see the steam rise and the smell immediately made her stomach growl. Abdulah pulled herself to sit up and over in her bed more so she could see, once in place she nodded agreeing. "Look, they are squelching any talking..or as much as they can because of the incident. We can't say the word riot. I can only repeat what was whispered to me, I was in the suburbs with Piper, Nicky and Pensatucky when most of this went down." Alex narrated in a clear soft voice. Everyone was quiet so they could hear. Even Suzanne stopped eating and leaned towards the bed. She had been in the infirmary the entire time and everything was second hand with her.

"I can fill in anything that happened in the hallway if you need me to...well the one I ran down at least," Abdulah said looking down at her leg as if suddenly remembering how she got the pain.

Alex nodded and slowly fed Piper her first bit of broth, she smiled as Piper closed her eyes, still wet with tears to enjoy the taste more. It was delicious, with lots of spices and flavor. "Red made it for you special. She's okay." PIper couldn't help but sob softly and relax. Alex, Nicky and Red were alright. "So apparently, one of the guards, you know the asshole..he brought a gun illegally into the prison. After Caputo didn't even say Washington's name in the press conference, Taystee and her crew started to rage." She stopped for a moment and fed Piper some more. Her heart froze at the word gun. They had seen the frenzied mob of girls go down the hallway by the Chapel. Piper had made a small fire and it was kicked down the hall. It had scared them so Alex had taken her hand and pulled her back towards the dorm. She was so thankful she did….Alex had enough drama and stress….Piper admitted she m ay have followed the mayhem had she not been so focused on helping Alex.

"It was awful...he defended the guard. We just got so made, started shouting things and..we just all met in the middle of all the main halls," Abdulah explained.

"Well he pulled the gun, there was a scuffle and Daya over there ended up with the gun in hand. She ordered the guards down and was sorta just frozen there for a few minutes. The alarm came on and we they were told to lay down on the floor. Humprey decided to fight and run as well using the alarm as a distraction and Taystee knocked him flat on his ass. He didn't get up again. When the alarm and command to drop came- Some people fell down and others ignored it and ran towards the commotion," Alex said softly. "Gloria came up and started to take over...take the gun from Diaz. She had promised her mom that she'd take care of her. "

"I didn't know who it was...I couldn't see because Cindy pushed me back," she chimed in, explaining by that comment to Vause and all that it was a confused crowded place. Alex wiped the side of her mouth with a paper napkin and Piper turned her head to kiss her hand. If she had to be fed, at least it was Alex doing it.

"The gun went off, the bullet went through Diaz- heard different places but seems like her shoulder," Alex said glancing at her bandages. She looked over at Abdulah. "I think your leg and then it ricocheted off something into another person," Alex said.

"You shouldn't fire a weapon in such a closed space," Maureen said as if it was common knowledge. Alex gave Piper a look that almost made her laugh thus puke up her current swallow of broth.

"Yes, right." Alex answered in her dry, sarcastic tone. "It was like fish in a barrel."

"Who was it? Who else got shot?" Suzanne asked, her eyes big like a child a story hour, absently eating a small orange as if it was popcorn at the movies.

Alex grinned a sly grin before continuing, "Why Judy King of course! She was shot in the ass cheek. She took off running, well sorta running with her things falling everywhere, dragging her leg and clutching her ass. I heard from more than one inmate that she cussed with words some of them had never heard. Apparently, she was getting out early and got literally caught up in the hallways between the different groups. Everyone scattered and ran away from the gun, so the story gets harder to piece together. Apparently, Diaz never left the hallway where the gun was, she just stayed and held Gloria," Alex's voice dropped and Piper knew.

"She died?" Piper asked. Alex nodded. They were all quiet and Piper refused more broth. They hadn't been close friends and she didn't really agree with what went down with Sofia so she stayed clear of her. But she'd seen Gloria with her kids in the visiting room and knew it was a loss beyond any prison capacity. They were way quiet and Piper knew that the nurse would be back soon so she continued. Piper explained she heard the second scream and had tried to go check on Alex when she blacked out and hit her head.

Alex nodded and looked over at Daya. She was looking at Alex now and Piper had a feeling she understood the story. Maybe what people should have been doing is interacting with Diaz to bring her out of her shock. "She died in her arms...that second scream we heard, it was her. The first was this prison lady who came out of the bathroom and ran into a bloody, cussing Judy King, trying to get away from the gun and back to her cell for safety. Yoga Jones was with her and tried to calm the corporate prison lady woman down…" Alex's hand started to shake and she lowered the white plastic spork. Piper pulled on her restraints, she wanted so much to run her hand through Alex's hair so she could calm her.

"The lady pulled out a gun and shot Yoga Jones in the chest. She was taken to a hospital and we don't know if she lived," everyone gasped. Piper couldn't believe it. She struggled some in the bed and felt tears well. She had been one of the first people that was kind to her there. Piper had really been comforted by the mandela comment. Alex stroked her face lightly and Maureen asked her to continue. She took a breath and did.

" The SWAT team entered and most of the inmates were on the ground. Some here hurt, beaten if they didn't stay prone enough. They had locked the dorms so they couldn't return to their bunks. I was screaming for medical in the dorm. When they got to me, they tazed me rather than help you. When I woke up, prisoners were in chains being escorted on the hall and I was laying beside you, you were out cold and they had both of us zip tied," Alex's voice was furious as she spoke.

"I was bleeding on the floor and they cuffed me and put me in restraints. I passed out from blood loss and they had to carry me. I bet that is the only way I got help, they had to carry me and were made to take me here," she fumed. Piper could see she was in pain and the whole incident was surreal. It wasn't safe there at all. They were building more barracks to house more prisoners and soon it would be even more crowded. Alex was about to continue when Abdullah suddenly cleared her throat and Alex started to spoon cold broth in Piper's mouth.

"Hurry up Vause, you've got three minutes. You can come back and feed her breakfast in the morning. Maybe seeing you will keep her calm enough not to try and rip out her much needed IV," he explained. Alex shot Piper a ''what the fuck' look.

Piper swallowed and explained, "They ignored me when I asked if you were one of the dead and I got pissed." Piper apologized to the nurse because she could hear Alex in her head explaining how stupid it would be to piss of someone that can cuff you to a bed and stick you with a needle. He snorted and told Alex her time was a ticking. He left and Alex bent over and kissed Piper on the lips. It was sweet and full of need...need to know she was okay and still there.

"I heart you," Alex whispered.

"I love you too. Alex, we have to get out of this place," PIper said quietly. She never really said it out loud. It wasn't as if she had a choice really, but she looked at Alex and they both knew. They had to do something or they could very well end up dead.

**** I will post on twitter about when a chapter will be coming out. I'm sorry for the delay but I am a writer and teacher. The teacher part of my life sometimes pulls me away from the fun writing I like to do. This story is dedicated to my friend Bob. He passed away on Thursday and I will miss him greatly. Please review and as always, Peace Fae***


	5. Chapter 5 Prison System Be Damned

Chapter Five

They were all quiet after Alex left. Daya started to cry once lights went down and Piper thought maybe that was a good sign. They took her child and she lost her in the system...then she was given the power of a gun. It must have felt good. She could relate...her business had given her some power and it went to her head in the stupidist way possible. She couldn't see her brand on her arm, but Piper remembered the lesson. Hearing Alex say she killed someone, even when she was high on crack- had been the beginning of her awakening. Now, all she wanted was to take care of Alex and she couldn't because she was tied to that damn bed.

Piper slept pitifully, but it was Diaz that woke them all up screaming for her mother. They came in to get her quiet, fussing at her and restraining her to the bed when she struggled against them. She remembered how her mom had hit her across the face their first day in prison. She thought of her own mother then, she guessed they all were thinking about their parents then. She was hard on Carol and was downright rude to her mother on her birthday. She always pushed the envelope with them- well not always- after Alex she pushed back more with her parents. They liked Larry well enough but her father complained about his lack of effort in his career. She had thought then how funny it was that her first true love had been a workaholic like her father. Piper was feeling pressure on her bladder and eventually it was torturous so she had to ring for assistance in the wee hours of the morning. She hated bedpans but was so relieved she didn't care. Once that was finished she asked the nurse on duty at night to take off her restraints.

"I'm calm now, I was just upset that my gir-um- yeah girlfriend wasn't here and I didn't know if she was even alive," Piper asked. She ignored her completely. Piper was so pissed but this time she kept her temper in check. She finally dozed off and when she woke up, Alex was sitting by her side with some oatmeal in a small bowl.

She smiled and looked to check once again, then kissed Piper softly. "I've been watching you sleep for a few minutes now. I had to do that. Your color is better. The girls told me it was a bad night with Diaz and that you didn't really get back to sleep. You have to try and sleep, Pipes. You're always telling me that your body-"

"Doesn't heal without sleep-yes I'm surprised you listened to me," she said with a grin, that turned to a grimace once she took a bite of the snottish oatmeal. Alex chuckled and put it down before picking up some dry toast to tear into small pieces to feed her. The nurse buzzed in and out, completely ignoring them. Piper wanted to ask him if she could get out of her restraints but at the present moment, she got Alex near her to feed her- so she put up with it.

¨ So there is a crowd at the gate and helicopters flying over. I had to go the long way around to medical with the food cart because they don´t want us out in the open. I could see the commotion from the windows. Red was listening to the radio and apparently, Caputo didn´t say Poussy´s name and a ton of families are out there trying to find out what happened. Before he could fix it, the riot happened and the subsequent injuries and death. All the big muckity-mucks from the corporation are here, but the Governor is threatening to send in troops to seize the prison. She wasn´t hopeful though because the news said he got major campaign funds from MCC,"Alex explained as she held Piperś head up to sip her juice.

¨Cal? My folks? Oh Alex- they have no idea,"PIper said suddenly aware of what it must be like to hear someone or more than one person was shot in the prison but have no idea if it was your family. She nodded gravely. Suzanne started to shout that she wanted to call her parents but the medical staff ignored her.

¨No phones, no mail- we are on total lockdown in the dorms,"Alex said trying to calm her. It was Maureen that finally got her to stop shouting by telling her that her parents were probably outside the prison and cell service sucked there. It was logical enough to get her to stop. PIper imagined for a moment that her mother and father would be standing by the gate, demanding answers. She also knew her father would pull strings and contact his friend in the Governorś cabinet. He would get answers. No one refused him once he set his mind to it. Alex continued to feed her as the speculated about what was going to happen.

¨ I don´t know, this is a royal fuck up for Caputo...to top it off, Red said that a television crew got video of Judy King being airlifted to a hospital and are slamming MCC for giving her special treatment while others died. Yoga Jones flew out with her too but they don´t know that. We are all hoping it means she makes it," Alex said. They all murmured. No one disliked Yoga Jones.

¨What about the bitch that shot her?" Maureen asked. Alex shrugged and told her that there wasn´t a single mention on the radio.

¨ They are going to cover it up, guaranteed. What a waste, she is a good person,"Abdullah responded scratching her bright hair. Everyone murmured but Diaz. She was back in her catatonic state. Maybe if they were going to cover it up, she wouldn´t go to MAX for her crime. She doubted it but there was some hope.

¨You look tired too Alex. Don´t worry about me, just keep an eye on yourself and our little prison family. I´ll be coming back soon,"Piper whispered. Alex leaned over and stroked PIper´s hair back out o fher eyes. Leaning forward she kissed Piper soundly again and pressed her forehead gently to Piper´s head.

¨I feel better just seeing you. I hate being locked up so tight with so many people. I was so happy when Red pulled us to help in the kitchen. They are short staffed with- well Gloria and Diaz are gone."Alex looked over at her again and shook her head. It was so sad. Alex stroked her face softly and she knew without Alex saying it that she was thinking about her mom

¨Diane would have climbed the fence,"Piper said with a smile. Alex seemed surprised for a moment then softened. She seemed to realize that PIper knew her well. For months, Piper knew something was wrong with Alex. She kept asking, each time until finally she told her what happened, in that fucking corn field. Now, it was Piper's job to take care of her and never let her go.

¨ This is just the beginning. People are speculating that if they send in the National Guard, we will all be moved to maximum facilities around the country,"Alex whispered so others didn´t hear. Fear struck Piper´s heart and she pulled on her restraints. There was nothing she could do if they were moved. She remembered the two ConAir flights she had already experienced testifying in Chicago and winced.

¨Prison system be damned, I will not lose you again Alex,"Piper said adamentally. ¨Speaking of that...will you be mine again?¨ PIper asked suddenly. She had stumbled over what to call her earlier and wanted clarification.

Alex grinned down at her and turned her hair to the side. ¨If I take you back Piper, there will be no one else. It is just us for as long as the two of us are together. If one of us is released, then that is it. Prison wife- or nothing- deal?¨

Piper blinked and thought about it. ¨I want more than that. I want a future out of here-¨

¨No Piper, each time we try to plan anything- everything goes wrong. You finally tell your parents about me and start to earn some coin for when you get out and then- well it all fell apart. I have more time on my sentence...more than you and I don´t want promises that will be too hard to keep," Alex said firmly. Piper knew that Alex had never given up on getting her to understand why she testified against Kubra, leaving Piper alone in prison. She had written many letters to her- most of them were in her locker now. ¨Take it or leave it, Pipes."

The nurse came in and shouted for Alex to finish up. She slowly started to clean up with her head turned from Piper. She looked up when Piper finally spoke. ¨I´ll take it. I love you and I want to be with you, however- for however long we can." This made Alex smile and it warmed PIper´s heart to see it. She hated it but Alex had to go then and she was left, alone in the bed to worry.

It was right before lunch when the Nurse finally let her out of her restraints. She thanked him calmly and he just snorted. She sat up in the bed and was happy the room didn´t spin. Abdullah was removed after they ate. No matter how much she asked, no one would tell her where she was going. Piper felt for her but hoped she was getting better medical care than what was offered at Litchfield. She asked for a book and was told it would hurt her eyes to strain and read. PIper just kept dozing off due to boredom. They played a word game, 20 questions. Suzzane was really good. They laughed when both of them had thought to ask questions about a Shakespeare play. It pissed maureen off that they were talking but she didn´t say anything.

Suzzane was oblivious to her ire. ¨Dandilion, you are good at this but you only have one more question." Piper grinned.

¨I don´t need it. The Globe Theatre!" Suzanne laughed and clapped but it made her start to cough. This hurt her ribs and Maureen was pissed.

¨You made her hurt herself, bitch. Just wait until I get out of this bed,"she growled out. Piper raised an eyebrow at her and then snorted with laughter.

¨She is having fun, don´t act like someone ate all the marshmellows out of her cereal,¨ Piper retorted. Suzanne caught her breath and told Maureen to stop fussing. There was a strange silence afterwards and PIper dozed again. She woke to the sounds of the sirens and the intercom blaring. It has been quiet for the past few days, so the sound made her jump.

¨Attention All Prisoners-¨

*** I wonder what is going on? I hope you liked this little update. Lots going on in my state right now. Black Lives matter and I give props to Jenji for putting this issue in the front of us through great storytelling. Please leave many reviews if you want an update soon. Fae***


	6. Chapter 6 And Then There Was Three

Chapter Six

Piper sat up in the bed listening. "All Prisoners will be allowed to call home today. You have limited t ime and are to use this time to assure y our relatives that you are alive and well," Caputo's voice said over the intercom. Piper clenched her jaw. They wanted to prisoners help quell the disturbance. It didn't really matter, they all wanted someone to call. The nurse told them that they would be brought a phone. Piper began to wonder who she s hould call. Her brother always answered, but she knew her parents would be upset if she didn't. She thought about it for hours as she waited. She wondered who Alex called. She had an aunt and a few cousins that she wrote back and forth with, mainly over the holidays. Her cousin, Sara had sent her a present of romance novels. They were hetero stories but Piper guessed it was the thought that counted. Alex had traded them for microwave empanadas. Piper had been in the SHU but Alex would talk about them.

Gloria had made them for her. She had brought some when Trish died as well. Her heart twisted. She was still thinking about Gloria when the phone was pushed to her bed, there was a guard she had never seen….a female guard, pushing it. She seemed bored and not very good at hiding how she was listening to their calls.

She handed Piper the phone,"It works the same, yo ur numbers are under your prisoner ID," she repeated the same litany. Piper punched in the number and then at the last moment, chose a new number from her list.

She picked up on the first ring and pressed the button cursing to accept, "Piper? Piper is that you?" Neri blurted out. It made her feel good inside to hear how much she cared.

"I'm alive. I have a few minutes to call and tell everyone. Is Cal with you?" Piper asked quietly, turning away from the officer.

"He is somewhere outside of the prison. He has been camped there all day with your Dad. He wouldn't let me come, afraid of what the stress would do to the baby. Your mother is at a hotel near there and they've hired some lawyer team to review your case. I...can't believe you called me. Your entire family is so worried Piper. Hell, even Larry is there and your friend, Molly...Polly..whatever, the skank that slept with your man," Neri rambled. Piper smiled brightly hearing her words.

"I knew you'd handle it the best and not piss me off. Look, I was hurt in the riot, I am in the hospital wing. I have a concussion. I'm going to be fine, I wasn't near any of the scary things, it was an accident," PIper explained. The officer stood over her, looking at Piper as she spoke. "Look, Neri tell Cal that I've been thinking about our old friend..uh... Bobby Wheely Wells. Tell him to have Mom, call his Mom and get his information. I will add him to my list once Cal gives me the information. I think he may be just the guy I want to see."

Neri was quiet for a moment. "You mean the neighbor kid that used to ride bikes with you two when you were young? He always popped wheelies- but what was h"

"Yes!" Piper interrupted. Damn, Cal told her everything. She couldn't help but smile, her little brother was really in love. The officer taped her watchless arm telling Piper to hurry it up. She had done the same to the others but she still squinted at her. "I have to go. Call everyone and tell them I love them. Well, except for Larry- tell him that I'm still in love with Alex and save his concern for his new family." Neri laughed and promised she'd pass the message along herself, even if she had to drive up there. Piper asked her to be careful and not worry her brother too much and the officer cut her off before she said good-bye.

"I mean really, you couldn't wait five more seconds?" Piper said with dripping resentment. She rolled her cart away towards Diaz. Piper sat up as she tried to get her to react.

"Look, her mother will burn this place down if she doesn't know something soon. I will call for her if you punch in her number and PIN for me," she offered. The guard seemed to consider it then did as Piper asked, bringing the phone to her. She had no clue what number Daya had for her mom. She thought it was most likely that there wasn't one. She on ly had two on her list so she chose one at random. A young woman answered and accepted the charges.

"Daya?"

"No, my name is Piper Chapman. I'm calling on behalf of Daya. She was injured in the recent violent events and is unable to make a call herself. Please let her mother know, if you can, that she is alive and in medical." Piper didn't kn ow what to say and wasn't sure she didn't need to translate all of that into Spanish. There was a muffled sound, like shouts relayed and then she heard another commotion.

"Chapman? What the fuck? What are you doing calling for Dayanara? Where is she?" Aleida's voice rang over the line. She sounded so worried that Piper had to swallow back tears. She realized no w she had taken the cowards way but choosing Neri.

"Yeah they are making us call all of our families to calm the protests outside. Look, I wasn't there but...Fuck Aleida," Piper said quietly. They had never really interacted. She and Daya came in on the same day, had worked briefly together on the newspaper. Her daughter was a crazy talented artist and she observed some downright awful parenting from Aleida...but everyone knew the two loved each other.

"What? Is she living Chapman? Please, fuck...please...I shouldn't have left her," Aleida's voice sounded broken. She was loud and Daya turned her head suddenly as if she woke up briefly from a sleep and was looking for her mother.

"No, I'm looking at her now. She has a wound her her leg but she is healing. She is right across from me here in medical, she just isn't all together in her head. After what happened to Poussey...a guard brought in a gun-"

The officer cut the call immediately. "Time's up."

Piper was furious. "Bullshit! You just didn't want me to tell her what happened. You're trying to control the flow of information. Good luck with that. She deserves to know her friend is dead. She deserves to know her daughter's and the prison's role in that death."

The guard, Holden is what it read on her name tag, leaned over and got right in Piper's face. "Keep talking Chapman and I'll make sure yo u finish your bed rest in the SHU. Now, shut up and let other people call."

"Dandelion is right. You didn't give me enough time to explain to my mom that I wasn't hurt in the riot but a shelf fell on me. You didn't even let Maureen try her second number." The guard ignored them and rolled the cart out of the room. PIper was furious and her head was throbbing. Soon afterwards, the nurse came in and sedated the lot of them. She didn't care. She felt helpless so she may as well be rendered helpless.

Hours later, Piper opened her eyes to the sound of Maureen losing her mind. She was throwing her dinner tray and pulling down the curtains. She was violent and loud. There were two guards in the room pretty quickly but she had already shoved Suzanne's bed into her own and yanked out her IV.

"What the fuck happened?" she yelled at Suzanne. She crawled out of her bed and onto Piper's. She was scared and Piper just wrapped her arms around her.

"She got mad I call you Dandelion, I told her the poem and explained that you were a weed...it didn't matter she just lost it," Suzanne buried her head in Piper's shoulder and she could see over her back. Maureen hit was still bruised from her fight with Crazy eyes. Yet it didn't seem to slow her down. She hit a guard in the face and started to run towards them. She knew Suzanne didn't want to hurt her and was confused by this psycho's affections.

Piper knew it would fall to her to defend them. She remembered then that Lolly had felt for certain that they met her on the ConAir flight that took them to Chicago. She wondered what the fuck she had done to get herself in prison. These thoughts raced through her head in a split second as she shook Suzanne to get her to move over. Piper reached up and around to cradle them when Maureen launched herself on the bed, hitting both of them with balled up fists and all the rage of her fury.

"You have Vause, you can't have her! GET AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND" she ranted. She hit Piper's cheek and pain exploded in her face. Suzanne moved her body to cover Piper's but she felt the fists hit her ribs and neck before she got into place.

"We're not even dating!" Suzanne screamed back. This seemed to startle her for a moment and Piper jabbed her hand up, striking Maureen in the throat. She made a gurgling sound and bent forward enough. Piper tried to elbow her but Suzanne was in the way. Finally the officers pulled her off and she heard the sickening sound of the baton hitting flesh. Her erstwhile protector kept her covered as they pulled her away, shaking like a leaf the entire time.

"Its okay Suzanne, she's gone. They'll send her to Max now that she attacked a guard," she tried to calm her. The nurse came in cursing about not enough mental health workers in prison. He was rambling on in a pissed off tirade while he got her back to her own bed. He checked her out making sure no more damage was done to her ribs. She was in a lot of pain and he gave her more meds. Piper had a huge bruise on her cheek and neck, but he didn't think she had another concussion. He told her he'd monitor her closely.

It got quiet in the room after the commotion. Daya woke up during it but watched it like she was watching a movie at a great distance. Piper looked out at the empty beds and wondered again if they got Abdullah decent medical care. She figured Maureen may to to Psych before Max but didn't want to think about it. Suzanne once told her it was worse than the SHU.

"And then there were three," she said softly to the quiet room. So many thoughts raced through her mind. She didn't notice when someone came to collect the trays. She reached up to at least get the roll from her tray. But it was too far away.

"No talking, just clean this up. Maybe give Chapman some of her dinner," the nurse told Nicky. PIper looked over to see her bending to pick up the mess.

"Sure, I live to clean up food from the floor. What the fuck did they finally realize the food was making them sicker?" she asked him. He ignored her and just glared. Piper wanted to talk to her but knew he'd just give Nicky a SHOT or deny her the duty of bringing the food. She didn't want to lose the chance to see her friend at least once or twice a week. Piper wanted to ask when Alex would be returning but bit her lip. Nicky brought PIper her roll and an Orange. She looked at her face and blanched. Piper reached up to touch her cheek and winced.

"I'm fine-"

"Chapman, one more word and I'll have them leave the trays by the door, like if you had an infectious disease. Take your snack and let her go," he barked rubbing his temples. Her anger flared again and she literally had to decide if throwing her orange at him would give her enough satisfaction or if she should just eat it.

Nicky must have read her face and moved to stand between them. She winked at her and looked intently until Piper had to smile. She mouthed "I'm alright" to her but wasn't sure if Nicky understood. She turned and cleaned up the rest of the room with great alacrity. Piper watched her leave as she slowly peeled her orange. She hoped Nicky didn't say anything to anyone about the mess in the room, or her shiner. However, they were all locked on a Dorm hall for hours on end….and Nicky had to have something to talk about.

***Short one- sorry I've had that upper respiratory crap. Peace to all and be careful all my readers in Matthew's path. I am going to ride it out! Fae***


	7. Chapter 7 She Was Home

Chapter Seven

Piper was bored. Daya didn´t speak and Suzanne was quiet as well. She seemed to be ruminating over Poussey and Maureen. Piper tried to talk to her but she seemed distant. No one she knew brought the food for a few days. Finally, Boo brought the food and as luck would have it, the medical staff was in a meeting.

¨Hey Chapman, who gave you that shiner? Your girl is worried sick about you. I think Red talked her out of smashing her own head against the wall to get sent here to check on you,"Boo said with a jovial tone as if she was telling Piper a funny story.

¨Awww fuck Boo, please tell her I'm fine and not to hurt herself. Maureen lost her shit, jealous over my friendship with Suzanne- and attacked us both. It doesn't even hurt- it looks worse than it is," Piper explained as she sat up in the bed. She was tired of being in bed all day. She wanted Alex and now that she knew how worried she was it was torture to just lie there. Piper grabbed her sandwich off the tray and swung her legs over the side. She stood up slowly and was a bit surprised when Boo walked around the bed to steady her.

¨I´ll tell her Chapman, you're gonna end up face planting.¨

Piper sighed and walked slowly around the edge of her bed. She got up to use the porta potty by the bed earlier. She wanted to try her legs and walk. She couldn't believe how shaky she felt. ¨I´m fine. See, I just need to move around some. I should be released back to gen pop soon. Just...please tell her to hold on." Boo started to make a smart aleck remark but she looked from Daya to Suzanne and seemed to realize something.

¨Okay Chapman, I'll make sure she knows you are okay. You two are the real thing, huh? Nichols told me that you two were together long ago. I don't know what I'd do if an old girlfriend from the outside came here,¨ she said as she pulled a chair over and helped Piper sit down. Her head was swimming some but she wasn't sick to her stomach. It was an improvement.

¨Tell us what is going on out there? Are the phones and visitation open?¨

Boo shook her head as she gave Daya her tray. She wasn´t eating. Boo did get her to drink something while Piper waited patiently for her answer. She finished and walked over to where Piper rested. ¨No visitation or phones. They let us make a call to tell our people we were alive, that´s it. The state department of corrections is supposed to be sending in more people to evaluate the prison. The corporate idiots are still around and Caputo is going to get fired. He threw Piscatella under the bus and came into the dorms to tell us he´d been fired. Caputo left in a hurry when the inmates in the Ghetto dorm started to shout ¨Black Lives Matter¨ when Black Cindy asked if he was going to be prosecuted over how he treated us. It´s all messed up. There is still a crowd by the gate, I saw it when I pushed the cart down. We don´t hear anymore helicopters though, so maybe the news cycle has passed. They did tell us this morning that we can make more phone calls in a few days,¨ Boo told them. She looked over to Daya again.

¨Diaz, I heard one of the guards talking as they walked me to the cafeteria. Your mom is out there protesting, she wants to be allowed inside to see you,¨ She shared. Daya looked at her and blinked a few times.

¨Mama?¨ she asked then slowly she started to cry. Boo just walked over and gently rubbed her shoulder. Piper was surprised by the sensitivity she was showing to Dayanara. She guessed she really shouldn´t be surprised because she had watched her be nice to Tiffany for awhile now.

¨How is Red?¨ Piper asked. She found herself worrying about her bunkmate. Red was older and strong as nails but it must be hard for her to be restricted to the dorms when not cooking the trays. She also calls her youngest son each week to keep track of how they are all doing.

Boo shrugged, ¨Mean and fed up with all of this. She called her son but her soon to be Ex answered. She was upset after that call but they all know she is alive and well." Piper thought about her call and hoped her brother understood the message. They grew up with a guy named William Wellinger. Cal had mispronounced his name as a kid and they called him Welly. She was lost in her thoughts when the nurse returned, ran Boo out and made Piper get back in bed.

¨I want to go back to the dorm. I´m fine now...or at least able to recoup from my bunk,¨ she insisted. He frowned and looked at her as if he was considering. He nodded after some time.

¨Alright Chapman, I will talk to the doctor for you,¨ he said. She thanked him politely and vowed if she ever got out of medical, she would never return here again. That night she slept better than she had in days hoping that she could see Alex the next day.

The doctor took his sweet time coming to check on her but after shining a light in her eyes, feeling the bump and checking her chart to see if she had any nausea. He didn´t even speak to her, he just rattled off precautions and concussion protocols to the nurse. They both left and she had to wait even longer. Ramos brought breakfast and lunch. She spoke to Daya some and she actually whispered back. Piper was happy to see people trying to help her. She couldn´t imagine what she´d do in her place...if she´d caused the death of a friend. Gloria was to Daya as Red has become to her. It hurt her heart to think about something happening to Red. She dozed off and was awakened by the Nurse telling her to put on her uniform. She did, and it fit loosely. It was the first time she realized she had dropped some weight while in the hospital. Piper loved to run but her legs were weak and seemed to have lost some muscle mass. It didn´t matter because they weren´t going to be let out anytime soon.

¨I´m going to give this packet to your bunkmates. You bunk with Red right?¨ he asked as they walked out. Suzanne waved good-bye but that was it.

Piper nodded and he continued, ¨You aren´t supposed to read much the first few days and no reading from a computer screen for at least a week.¨ He walked her down and Piper was surprised by all the military looking COs that lined the hallways and that all of the doors were shut and locked. Movement was limited completely. She began to feel like she did when she was in the SHU. PIper swallowed nervously numerous times. They finally made it to the Suberbs dorm and the sound of the clanging metal doors echoed in the small alcove. She winced from the sudden pain.

He saw it and commented. ¨You should try to avoid loud noises too, though I know it is hard. I will get you some ear plugs.¨ Piper thanked him again softly. Everyone greeted her as they entered, shouting hello. It made her head hurt and the nurse told them to quieten down. She didn´t see Alex. He got to her bunk and made Johnson switch because Piper couldn´t climb up and down with her head the way it was. She did so, complaining and PIper started to switch her blanket and pillow. Red must have kept her stuff safe. It made her smile. She knew Red was cooking now and made a note to remember to thank her. She pointed the nurse to Red´s desk when he asked where to leave the info and crashed on the bottom bunk.

He left to speak to the COs about her and any signs of concussion. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them it was night time. She could hear the snoring of her bunk mate but otherwise she felt amazing. She turned and buried her head in the warmest, softest spot on ear, Alex´s neck.

¨I am pretty sure this is a dream but I don´t care….I´ve missed you and I love you," Piper murmured. Alex tightened her hold on Piper and made a small comforting sound that told PIper she was still asleep. She kissed Alex´s neck and was rewarded with a soft moan. She wasn´t sure if they would both get into trouble and she didn´t really care. She was home.

***Hey folks. I live in North Carolina and well, Hurricane Matthew did a lot of damage to my area. I was without power for days and have been involved in clean up and aid. I will try to write more soon. I hope all of you are well and enjoy this small chapter. Please take the time to review. Peace, Fae***


	8. Chapter 8 Wake Her The Hell Up

Chapter Eight

She woke slowly. The dorm was loud and smelled of too many women, locked up too long. Alex was sitting on the floor beside her head playing cards with Nicky, Red and Norma. Piper just watched as they tried to whisper and play. The dorm was quiet but in her cube the sound was muted .She looked around and saw some of Alex's things hanging by her hook. She reached out and stroked Alex's neck softly. She jerked some then turned, pushing her glasses up and smiling.

"You have to drink some gatorade and take these meds, Pipes," she whispered. Piper sipped through the straw and took whatever she gave, looking at Alex intently in her eyes.

"You are looking better, Blondie," Red said from her chair with a gruff tone that Piper knew was concern. She told Norma to hurry and lay down her discard.

'You're my new bunk mate?" Piper asked Alex.

"Well you can't sleep on the top so I arranged to take that position. I prefer it if that bitch isn't near you anyways," Alex explained quietly. Nicky told Piper she looked like shit and then smiled saying it was good to see her back with her bunkies. Piper liked the little hole the bottom bunk created. It looked like Red had got her area the way she wanted. Piper listened as she explained that produce and other items had arrived that week. Nicky told her it was for the cameras at the end of the drive. She figured the food would switch back to the awful crap once the corporation got rid of the scrutiny. She was actually cooking again and that made Red happy. They were letting her pick her crew and she had made a good mix of girls from all over.

"They said we will get phones back in a few days. I have your paperwork here, you only get four contacts on your list now. We got mail while you were out. You've got a few letters here," Red told her as she passed items over. Piper thanked her and sat up to read them.

"Nope, you can't read right now. The eyestrain is too much for you. I'll let you know who they are from and I'll read them to you," Alex said clearly. Piper smiled at her determined demeanor.

"Yes dear," PIper replied with a smile. She took up her ICS form and asked Alex to open her brother's letter. Alex read as he told her how worried he was and how protesting the prison's handling of deaths of inmates had brought him and their parents closer. He also gave her Bob Wheely Well's number. Piper asked Alex to add it to her ICS, then Cal, Neri and her mom's number. She had memorized most of them and blushed deeply as she stumbled over the last digits of her mom's number.

"Hey, you're doing great. It's a lot to take in but from what Boo told me, you're safer here than next to Crazy eyes in medical." Alex's jaw clenched and her eyes flashed with anger. She offered Piper some more gatorade. It was the red kind, she hated it but sipped it with a smile. Piper got up to go to the bathroom. They were allowed to go every five hours two cubes at a time. Their time came and Piper shuffled in line.

"Nah Chapman, you get to go up front..you're girl can help you," the CO said. It was someone she had never seen before. It was a Woman and she looked like a veteran officer. She smiled at Alex in a way that made Piper want to scratch out her eyes. She had to close her eyes for a moment and take a deep breath.

"Thank you Officer McLean," Alex answered in a sweet tone. Piper knew Alex would flirt if it was to her advantage. Some of the other cube complained. Red explained that PIper may not make it to the bathroom without falling over and the other inmates got quiet. She was determined not to sway and the walk down the short hallway seemed like nothing. Piper was stunned at how she had to lean against the wall halfway down.

"Um, let them go around please, I...I gotta just rest, just a minute," Piper moaned. Her pulse seemed to throb in her head and she felt really weak. It was ridiculous and it made her furious.

"Nonsense, here Blondie, take my arm," Red moved around to Piper's side and she was lifted up by Alex and Red with ease. Her feet kept up with the steady pace and the added help kept her from putting so much weight on her legs. Nicky told her that she looked good like that from behind.

"Perv," Piper called back to her. She saw them laugh. They had really been worried about her. Once in the bathroom, they all went to open stalls. Piper was dropped off at the first one and she was very relieved to see the disgusting stall. Somehow she felt more in control of her life now that she could at least piss on her own. Well, sorta on her own. Alex waited outside for her and Piper smiled as she gave up her stall. She made it to the sink with just a few quivering muscles in her legs. She looked at the Piper towel dispenser and shivered.

"I'm sorry Chapman. I was scared," Pensatucky said to her. She was standing in the doorway of her own stall, looking at Piper in the mirror. Piper thought about all the crazy shit Tiffany caused in her life. Her first visit to the SHU, her realization she was indeed a violent person….they had a complicated past but this concussion was just an accident.

"Don't worry about it. The situation caused it, not you...you were just protecting you and your friend," Piper said quietly. Red watched her from her sink a few down.

"So are you telling me, my daughter that Pensatucky should not be made to pay for your concussion?" Red asked her in a light tone. Piper blinked and looked around for Nicky. She saw her leaning against the shower wall. She had a grin on her face.

Piper looked down and washed her hands slowly. Then she turned to look Red in the eye, " Yeah Mom, it was an accident. Maureen on the other hand is a crazy fucking lunatic and if she ever gets out of psyche, I ask for help setting her straight." Piper said raising her hand up to point to the shiner on her cheek. She couldn't believe how Red had just out right called her daughter. She swallowed a few times to keep from crying.

"Alex already asked for that," Red said quietly. "You're off the hook Tiffany. Nicky spoke for you too. Be careful though, we are trapped like animals caged within a cage. I feel the need to strike at anyone that touches what is mine." Tiffany nodded and they all headed out of the bathroom behind Red. The other girls in Tiffany's bunk said nothing. Nicky got under Piper's arm first, walking her down what now felt like a long hallway.

"Mmmm you feel good Chapman. Damn, Vause she really does have a runner's body. Those-"

Alex up under Piper's other arm and smacked NIcky in the back of the head at the same time. Piper laughed.

"Wishful thinking Nichols….too bad you already slept with Alex. Now, you'll never know what it's like to be with me," Piper teased. Alex blushed at the mention.

"Ugh that, it was a grand total to twice, once she got me off on the bunk and one lousy orgasm in a closet during the Christmas show," Alex pointed out. It was Piper's turn to glare at Nicky.

"Is that true? You made out like you fucked in every corner of the prison!" Piper shot at Nicky. Red actually snickered.

"Jesus, Chapman, you were so angry at her when you got back, I was just trying to get you to focus on something else. You're fun to fuck with but you had a legitimate problem with her- I stopped all that shit after you told me about Chicago," Nicky added. Piper had to agree. Alex frowned some but said nothing. They were laughing about it when they got back but Piper could only think of getting to her bunk. Red was getting ready for the dinner shift when the nurse came in to check Piper. She hadn't even been in her cube for over 24 hours yet but he came to check her eyes with the light. He told her she had to stay in her bunk for the next few days and if the walk was too much to the bathroom, he'd bring in a porta potty for the cube. Piper begged him not to do it.

"Please, it is...ripe enough in here without that. Please, I have help getting down there and I need to build up my strength. I'm being watched by my friends and the COs," PIper pointed out. He relented and left her after watching her take her afternoon meds. She asked about Daya and Suzanne. He just shrugged and left. Piper was really beginning to hate that man.

"He is under a lot of stress. They are reviewing the health care of all the inmates since the corporation took over. I heard a few of the inspectors talking. It looks like they federal government is going to take Litchfield back soon. Oh...and while you were sleeping I told the others, but I heard that Yoga Jones is going to be fine. She is being transferred to the nice minimum security facility in Tennessee to convalesce." Piper let out a sigh of relief, she had been really worried about her. Gloria and Poussey were enough loss. They didn't need anymore loss.

Nicky said, " Do you think they will transfer us?" Piper didn't like the thought of that and reached out for Alex's hand. She took it and squeezed hard.

"Maybe, they will look at the new prisoners brought in...the more beds they have the higher the profit," Red pointed out. " This will all be investigated and some may move. It would cover up their incompetence. I figure the Corporation will pin it all in Caputo and then we will go back to the way it was before- just different muckety mucks." Red's thick Russian accent dripped with disgust. Piper clenched her jaw down.

"Any of the Piscatella's crew still working?" Piper asked. They nodded. The big guy, the female CO McCullough and Coates though they wouldn't say he was one of Piscatella's psycho ex-vets. She was scared to think of them still working there. She didn't like the fear and didn't want to let go of Alex's hand.

"When do you deliver food," PIper asked her once Red and Nicky left for the Cafeteria. They were escorted through around about way that avoided all windows facing the protesters. It was beyond annoying. They were kept cooped up even tighter due to fear. She wasn't in a minimum security facility anymore. None of them were and it wasn't fair or just. She needed to be distracted from her own thoughts.

"In the morning, so I'll have to go to bed early tonight," Alex answered with a smile.

Piper grinned at her. "You have definitely had your fair share of jobs here. Laundry...remember that God Damned Dryer? Then yard maintenance and well...there was that wonderful garden. Now, you work in the kitchen. I'm really surprised Red let you." She lowered her voice and whispered most of it to Alex as she slid up to sit beside Piper, Cal's folded letter tucked in one hand still.

"Oh, I don't know that dryer actually did get us to talk. You stayed this time and really tried to get me out. You...threw yourself between me and Healy, taking blame without a second thought. It was then I remembered what it felt like to be loved by you. So it wasn't all bad, right?" Piper felt her eyes tear up and she wanted to kiss her. But that CO McLean was standing by their cube door, hands on her belt, looking around but always keeping them in her peripheral vision.

"Read me my mom's letters next. I bet she can't go two sentences without somehow telling me how I have made her life harder," Piper mumbled. She slid down on her bunk and Alex hunched over, tucking Piper's feet under her armpit, facing Piper as she opened it to read. It was nice to be back with her. She couldn't help but grin. The lights were hurting her eyes so being back in her bunk made her feel better. Her mom didn't mention it once. It was a heart wrenching letter, begging her to call her if she could. She said she was sorry for her part in any argument they had back on June. Her mom actually apologized.

"...whatever I say or do Piper, please know I just want you safe. They aren't telling the whole truth and no one knows who is dead or hurt. Daddy is calling in all of his favors, he is worried sick as well. He is working night and day to get some answers Piper. Please write back or call if you can." Alex read. Her voice trailed off. "She seems to have realized she is repeating herself some and just said she loved you and signed her name."

Piper nodded and swallowed. Her father only used contacts for business. He said you should never use business contacts for personal affairs. It blurs the lines and muddies the waters. He said that was how one would get in trouble. She knew for a fact he slept with a number of his business clients in the city. She'd caught him at it when she was a young girl. He philandered and her mother always ignored it. Their marriage was a farce and Piper blamed them both...but mainly she blamed her mother. It had strained their relationship and dictated how Piper always sought to keep them out of her real life. She only let them know the bare minimum when she was Free on the outside. Larry had understood it but he had been good with her mom. Her grandmother loved him. Her father, tolerated him. Her poor choices as a young adult had cost her parents. It has embarrassed them but more than that, it had hurt them and scared them.

"Dammit, now I got to decide which one to call." Alex looked at her perplexed and then opened the other one. I was post dated just a few days ago. It was shorter and to the point. Her mother chewed her out for calling Neri and not her. She was glad to know Piper was alive...worried about her health but thoroughly disappointed she called Neri and not her own mother. Piper had to laugh. She didn't mention her father and his connections so maybe nothing really came of it.

"There! That sounds more like the woman I expect. Did you know my mom once told me that she wished she could have smacked your mother?" Alex asked her suddenly. Piper frowned. She knew her parents had never met Alex's mom so she was completely perplexed.

"Huh?"

Alex grinned and adjusted on the bed, so she was leaning back on the wall more, stretching out her legs. "We were at her house for Thanksgiving, before we went overseas. We'd been dating like two months or something and mom actually fixed us a meal. It was good, turkey breasts, stuffing. You told stories about having Thanksgiving at your grandmother's and you were smiling. Then you got a phone call from your mom. You excused yourself and went outside. I think you were supposed to go to her place. You told her you had to work but she had-"

"Went by to see me and they told her I had the night off. Yeah, I explained I was with friends in New Jersey and she made me feel like two feet tall." Piper remembered. She had come back inside, thanked Diane, kissed Alex's cheek and left. She went home to scream at her mother. They had a huge falling out and didn't really talk again until PIper got back from her time overseas with Alex.

"Oh, you never told me what you said to her. My mom said your face fell like someone had turned out the light within. She told me I had to get you away from your family or you'd never be yourself and she wished she could smack your mother across the face and wake her the hell up," Alex said quietly. Piper smiled at the thought of Diane smacking her mother. It would have been wonderful. It was sad to think she would never get the chance. That had been Alex's last Thanksgiving with her mom.

"You're eyes are hurting aren't they?" Piper nodded. Alex tucked her in and used some rubber bands to and maxi pads to make a blindfold for her eyes. It was nice to block out the light and she instantly felt better but also tense because she couldn't see. Alex stroked her leg softly, calming her. Piper started to slip off to sleep when she heard the whispers of Officer McLean.

"You two are adorable. You are a good girlfriend, Vause. Just watch those hands stay on top of that blanket, am I right?" she asked with a smug tone. Alex laughed some but Piper felt her hand tense on her thigh. She knew Alex wanted her to stay very still and not scream at the guard to step the fuck off her girl.

"Thank you Officer I try to take care of her, I obviously didn't do a good job...and yes, always on top of the blanket." Piper felt her hand raise and she knew Alex had held up both of her hands for the officer. McLean said something low to Alex and her girl made a noncommittal sound in her throat. Piper felt tears sting her eyes. She saw flashes of the officer's hands on Alex. They were about the same height and the McLean, though older Piper knew she'd be a strong Top. Her stomach lurched and she had to bite her tongue to keep from making a retching sound. She left though and it was just Alex trying to soothe her. Piper jerked under her cover and turned over quickly. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat and stuffed it down.

Alex pulled her hands up and sighed some. She was quiet for many minutes and Piper thought maybe she would get up, thinking she had dozed off. Instead she just spoke. "I would do anything to get to go see you. They rotate the duty of walking with the kitchen crew to medical. They randomly pick people to carry the trays….I...I'd do it again to know you were safe….but I have to remain nice or she will retaliate. I can't take a chance she could hurt you." Alex made sense. Piper knew what she did, it was why it made her so sick. Somehow what they feel for each other is being used by others as a weapon.

"I get it. I don't like it but I get it. I'd done the same thing probably." Piper answered. Dinner came before Alex could reply and Piper, lifted her blindfold, squinting in the light, then pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. She got some beef soup with real veggies and a nice roll to dip in the soup. It was wonderful and Alex actually enjoyed her chicken. She knew others got a stew, they said it was good but she knew her tray was different. Her mom fixed her something easy on her stomach. Piper couldn't help but smile. Alex looked up and smiled back at her.

"This is good." Alex said softly, eating what looked like chicken and rice. Piper sipped her soup and nodded softly. "If you do more with her, just please don't tell me and give me fair warning so I can avoid it." Alex nodded. "I love you Alex. I'm going to help us...I'm going to get you safe." Alex looked up at her with an inquiring glance, Piper just looked down into her soup avoiding her gaze.

***Hi there readers. I know I post slowly. I'm sorry. I thought maybe we could get lost a bit in a story. Ugh. I wish all of you Peace. Please review and tell me how you are doing. Fae**


	9. Chapter 9 Another Wasted Life

Chapter Nine

Finally they were allowed to call. She called her friend Bob. She hoped her mother didn´t find out or wasn´t upset once she knew what she was doing. Piper waited anxiously for him to pick up.

¨Piper is that you?" he asked in a tentative voice.

¨Yeah Bobby...thank you for taking my call,"she said with real gratitude. She had money on her account but it was a lot to ask someone to take a call from a Federal Prison.

¨No problem, I´ve been worried. I spoke with Cal and I can guess why you are calling. I am now in the Opinion section- just as of last week- BUT my Steve is in then New York section. You are okay with me recording this yes? He is here,"Bob said and Piper heard Steve in the background. They had been a couple since college. She had always envied them their great relationship. Both worked for the New York Times now. She did not want to involve Gabe Ronley after she got sent to the SHU and used her info on Figuero to stop the transfer.

¨Iḿ fine with it. We are being recorded anyway and you can be assured that they are listening,"Piper said clearly.

¨Where are you?" Steve asked in a voice she knew was an interview voice. He worked for the New York Section of the New York Times and he could get this story out.

¨I am standing in Litchfield Federal Prison, by the phones. This is only the second time in over a month they have allowed us to use the phones. The first time they did it so our families would know we were alive after the riot,"Piper said clearly. Lorna was next to her on the phone and looked at her with an inquiring glance.

¨Yes we got splattered news….one that an inmate died, no name was mentioned just that the officer wasn't at fault. Then there was commotion, reporters there heard a commotion, then they were ushered out right as gunshots were heard. Are you aware there are protestors and family members at the gate to the prison. I visited yesterday and spoke with some."

¨Yes, though we are not allowed to walk in the hallways with open windows to that area. We are kept, locked in our dorms like a Maximum security prison with food brought to us by a few prisoners that are allowed to go cook. They have changed the food- fresh produce is coming again and the cook is allowed to actually do her job and cook us something. The food from the corporation is prepackaged and pretty much inedible. I guess they wan´t the protestors to see the trucks going in and out.

Steve continued, aware their time could be cut at any moment, ¨Tell me what happened from your point of view.¨

¨I was not in the hallway when the shooting started. I was knocked out by a scared prisoner that thought she was going to be killed. The guards, Especially Piscatelli, were violent and inappropriate with prisoners. They made us stand on a table in the cafeteria- not letting us sit or eat. ONe inmate, a hispanic inmate, was made to do it because she didn't comply with an order an officer gave. She stood there for hours and hours. I complained and was made to join her. Soon, it was so bad that others protested as well. We all stood on the tables and asked them to quit or leave you know. We were scared but we´d had enough. They´re violent, ex-military and so much bigger than us...we felt it was all we could do. They did things like make us fight each other for their own amusement. Piscatelli ordered a guard to pull us down. He pulled down a mentally ill inmate and she started to struggle. Poussey Washington, Oh STeve, she was a young girl, small- weighing no more than 90 pounds, still in her teens I think, very well spoken and educated. She tried to explain to help them understand that the girl was upset. He...put Poussey on the floor and his knee in her back. He never got up...she...he killed her. They left her on the floor for hours and hours while they tried to figure out how to spin it. IT infuriated the prisoners and when one overheard his, Caputoś words, that he didn´t even say her name- they went off.¨

¨Can you spell Poussey for me?¨ Steve asked. Piper was in the middle of spelling it when her phone cut off.

¨Hello, Steve?¨ She tried but she knew it was dead. Two of the new guards came into the hallway and headed straight for her. Piper barely got to hang the phone up when they took her under each arm.

¨If you put me in the SHU I promise my mother, father and friends will cost you your job. Officer Bryant and…" Piper looked at the big burly one´s name tag, ¨Officer Souter." Alex was in line and rushed over in front of them. They jerked Piper´s arm back after her threat and one was fishing handcuffs out of their pocket.

¨Hey, what are you doing? She was on the phone...she didn't do anything wrong and she is still under doctor´s care,¨ She spat at them. Piper could tell from the expression on her face she was about to cuss them the fuck out.

¨Get out of our way prisoner or you are next,¨ Bryant blurted out. Alex clenched her jaw and got directly in front of them. Then to Piper´s surprise others backed her up. About twenty prisoners all moved out of line to stand behind Alex and block the hallway. The officers looked at each other and one put his hand on his baton.

¨We are taking her to Caputo´s office. She will not be hurt if you all get out of the way,¨ Souter said. Alex didn't believe him. She was about to tell him to fuck off so PIper spoke up.

¨It´s okay. They just didn't like my phone conversation. I suggest you all have the same type of conversations," Piper said looking to Lorna who was holding the phone. She then started to tell her sister about what happened.

¨Stop that or you will all lose privileges again, ¨ Bryant said. Lorna started to talk louder and Souter wrenched Piper´s arms up and back from her body. She cried out in pain and Alex surged towards her. Out of nowhere, Nicky put her arms around Alex´s waist and stopped her from advancing. Lorna stopped talking and Piper tried to school her face not to show the pain. She tried to wink at Alex but her winks suck and her girlfriend looked livid.

¨Back off, she will be back in the dorm by dinner. Otherwise, I´m going to call in the reinforcements and you will bet tazed all over again. You want that ladies?¨ Bryant said. There was murmuring and Nicky had to push Alex back but Piper was brought through the lines and down the hall. She felt a wave of nausea as the movement and handling raised her blood pressure some.

¨You´re a troublemaker aren't you," Souter said in an amused voice, but he finally let her arms down as they passed the last of the gathered prisoners.

¨You've no idea. I didn't do enough and two of my friends died. Should I just do and say nothing so your life is easier? This is minimum security prison, none of us were sent her to die at the hands of misogynistic, masochistic neanderthals with nothing better to do than abuse the women they were supposed to help.

She expected further pain from them. She braced herself for it but nothing came. These two were new guards she had never seen before. She'd heard they were transfers from other prisons in New York. ¨Yeah, I agree with you. Just don´t struggle anymore and we will deliver you in one piece.¨ Souter said. Bryant made a noise in his throat but he didn't try to hurt Piper or argue anymore.

She didn't thank them when they took off her cuffs. She just walked in to the office without looking back at all. Caputo looked very rough. She'd heard that the woman who shot Yoga Jones was his lady. She didn't sit, she just crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. He had one ear bud dangling from his ear.

¨Sit down Chapman.¨

¨No Thank you, I´d rather stand, I feel safer."

He looked tired and hurt by her words. She couldn't fucking care less. ¨Who were you talking to on the phone?¨ Piper laughed after he asked.

¨The number and name is in my paperwork,¨ she replied. He sighed and looked at a folder with her name on it. IT was getting kinda thick. Mr. Healy would be disappointed. The thought made her smile . ¨Bob Wheely…I think that isn't the correct name. It sounded like you were giving an interview.¨

Piper smiled slowly and looked at him. ¨I don´t know what you are talking about. I was simply telling my childhood friend about my life-¨

¨There was someone else there.¨

¨Now, is it my fault when someone puts me on speaker? Look, you aren't going to keep a lid on what happened. It will get out and how it gets out will not be decided by you or that fucking company that you sold this prison to- get over it," she said with a clenched jaw. She was furious.

¨That company is the only thing that kept this prison from shutting down and all of you moved to Alabama. Trust me Chapman, you don´t want that. However, I am going to move you there if you don´t come clean, " he threatened .

¨Go ahead. I will survive and when I do, when I´m released or before I´ll make sure everyone knows the truth. My family can afford to fly down and see me….look you can hurt me. WE all know that, you can kill me- just like Poussey , just like Gloria and nearly Yoga Jones...even fucking Vee and Miss Rosa….but I will make sure the truth comes out one way or another,¨ Piper said leaning down and placing her hands on his desk. She was done being nice.

¨You've come a long way from the girl calling her fiancee and trying not to cry,¨ he said after a long time.

Piper shrugged, ¨I am what the prison system made me. I should have never been locked up to begin with...hell most of us shouldn't. Non- Violent offenses shouldn't end you up in a place like this…or in the ground.¨

¨What do you want?¨ He asked quietly. They had made a deal before. She knew it would work again.

¨First, Piscatelli fired and the freakazoid guards that made us fight each other fired and charged.¨

¨They have been and the district attorney is looking at the information. Look, I flipped on them. I gave evidence and a statement. You know as well as I do that boy didn´t mean to kill Washington. He´s dead anyway, he blew his brains out the next day," Caputo said with a sad voice. Piper felt bile rise up in her throat. He was been a good kid and this job had ruined his life.

¨Another wasted life,"she whispered. She remembered how she had worked with him to smuggle out panties...how young and innocent he was when he first started...and how he begged her to tell them he was sorry. Caputo looked at her with real surprise. He must have thought that she would be happy to hear it.

¨Okay, Second I want Alex Vause transferred to a safe minimum security prison, maybe the one Yoga Jones was sent to after I am released,"Piper said and continued, ¨and until then I want assurances from you that she will not be targeted for reprisal or used against me. Third, I want our schedules back to normal and freedom to go outside again. Fourth, keep Alex on the kitchen crew with Red, she works well there and I feel she is safer. Last, let Suzanne return to general pop and not psyche after she´d healed. She only lost her shit because of your defective guards. Look, I can´t stop what Steve has...he is already on the story, but I will not call him again if you agree to my terms, ¨ Piper told him quietly.

He sat there for a long time. He then sighed and rubbed his face. ¨I can´t put you back on the regular schedule yet but I am pushing for it. We are being investigated and I suspect there will be massive changes. The DOJ is getting heating for allowing the private company to take over Litchfield without even trying to save it. Vause can stay where she is currently working. As for her transfer, I can´t promise anything because as I said, we are under investigation and all transfers have been voided. None, zilch- because they would say we were transferring witnesses." He looked at some notes on his desk and nodded.

¨Warren will return in the next three days if her ribs are healed enough, I will make sure she returns to her dorm. Is this good enough to keep you from making another call or should I just toss you in the SHU to make sure?¨

Piper was so tired of how these fucking pricks use the SHU to intimidate prisoners. She turned and walked to the door. ¨No, it isn't good enough. I want Alex safe and I do not mean in SEG. We will see what Steve gets in the paper this week.¨

¨I´m not done talking to you Chapman," he said standing up with his voice booming. She stopped at the door and turned back at him. She looked him in the eye, completely not blinking.

¨What should I cower? If I don´t comply are you going to tase me, make me fight another prisoner…stand on a table for hours-already done that...or maybe you will just smother me under your knee or shoot me in the chest with your girlfriend´s gun!¨ She was livid and though her head was pounding she was ready to go off and fight tooth and nail. What else did she have?

He seemed to shrink back from her gaze. ¨You are an educated, well spoken woman Chapman. Don´t be stupid. I´m trying my best-¨

Piper moved up to his desk, her finger sticking out to poke his chest as he spoke, surprising him. ¨Your BEST sucks then! I am educated and I know enough to know this fucking system needs to be fixed. You are responsible. You put those animals in charge of us and gave them free reign to assault and intimidate us. You may want to do your job and make a difference but all you are is a bureaucratic bully." Her head was pounding and Piper had to reach out to steady herself.

He was furious but some of his fury seemed to subside as he saw her reach to steady herself. She felt her stomach twist. She didn't want to seem weak but her body was betraying her. ¨Think about my offer, I will keep Alex where she is, return Suzanne and if I can I will transfer her to Tennessee after you are out...now go on back to your Dorm before you pass out. Officer McLean will walk you back."He sat down and Piper turned, disgusted with herself for accepting his dismissal. ¨Oh and Chapman, I will put Vause in SHU the next time there is any record of you talking to reporters on the phone. I´ll say we found contraband and when she gets out, she will be in Max. I don´t think she´ll make it there…so I´d really think about it if I were you.¨

Piper clenched her jaw and balled up her fist. She walked out of his office without another word. McLean was sitting at what had to have been Taystee´s desk. She stood and walks behind Piper as she headed out. PIper was so mad she could hardly see straight. She walked briskly down the hallway with McLean having to push to keep up with her.

¨Woah, woah..no reason to head back to the dorm that fast. You´re just going to be locked in...now if I had Vause to return to, maybe I´d hurry," she said casually in a manner that was anything but casual. Her stomach pitched and it was all Piper could do to keep from throwing up or throwing a punch at her face. Piper´s head swelled and she felt pressure on her forehead. She rubbed it absently but slowed to allow the guard to keep pace. She felt her head swim as they approached the dorm hallway.

She wasn't really surprised to see Alex standing by the closed bar door. IT was where they stood during the riot. She was visibly relieved to see Piper. Piper tried to smile and put her worries to rest but she felt dizzy suddenly and had to reach out to grab the bars to steady herself.

¨Grab her!¨ Alex said as Piper felt her knees buckle. McLean reacted to Alexś cry and was there immediately. She lowered her slowly to sit on her knees, Piper´s hand was still on the bars up higher so it looked like she was dangling. Alex rushed to the wall and reached through the bars to encircle Piper´s waist. She blinked a few times and pressed closer to the bars, closer to Alex.

¨Pipes! She needs the nurse-¨

¨No, I need to just rest...I over did it. The walk to Caputo's office and back was a bit much for me,"she whispered. She hated there were bars between them, it reminded her of Chicago. Piper reached up through the bars and touched her lover´s face.

¨Oh Pipes, you´re going to be the death of me with all this worrying. No more fighting them...just keep quiet and get the hell out of here,"Alex urged as McLean got up to open the door. Piper just smiled at her and slowly rose to make her way back to their waiting cube.

**** thought another one would be nice- I am worried about Criminal Justice reform, immigration, national security and all the rest right now. I hope my chapters are helping any of you to disconnect and not worry. I am a teacher and I see first hand how our politics are really messing with minority children. As always, I pray for Peace Fae-typed this is quick haste on a small Chromebook- edited some so I hope it helps the read 11/19***


	10. Chapter 10 No Equality Therefore-

Chapter Ten

Alex stayed on the kitchen crew and Piper joined her. Red was a hard task master but she worked as hard or even harder than everyone else on the team. They started to allow prisoners to walk to the cafeteria and started a few job crews inside the prison. The Grounds crew was left with no job but the prison started to go back to normal. Piper could tell by the way the Officers looked at her that the article came out. When it was time for her dorm to go to the phones, they were told that their dorm would not be allowed to use phones.

"What do you mean? I need to call my son," Red argued. Others chimed in as well and Piper had a sinking feeling that she was the reason they weren't allowed phone privileges. Boo figured it out too and started to complain loudly.

"Hey just keep Chapman from the phones if you are worried. We deserve the chance to speak to our families," she shouted. The officers seemed nonplussed.

"Yeah, if you are worried that I'll tell another reporter about your lousy ass job performance, just keep me from the phone and let them-" she began. Piper was pissed. A big officer, she didn't know approached her from the back and slammed her down on the floor. Piper felt the air leave her lungs and his knee in her back. Her arms were wrenched back for cuffs but instead of putting them on, he leaned forward and ground her face into the cold cement floor.

"Please don't hurt her, she didn't mean it. Please, she is so much smaller than you, PLEASE don't hurt her. She has only been out of medical a few days. Please she can't breathe," Alex wailed. Alex was on her knees beside her and Piper tried not to struggle. She could see Poussey's prone body in her mind and felt fear pulse through her. She was bigger than that small girl and she was determined to survive.

"GET OFF OF HER NOW!" Caputo shouted. The guard immediately stood up and Piper had to cough.

"She was spouting off in the face of the -"

"I don't care, you're a 300 lb man and she is 130 wet! This inmate is recovering from a concussion as well. Get out of here NOW, you're out of my prison," he yelled. Piper felt her spine pop as she tried to get up. She was enveloped in warm arms and felt a hand stroke her hair. She looked up to see Red and Alex. Red's eyes were bright and Alex was clutching to her. The guard smacked his teeth and left in a huff.

"No phone privs for this dorm. I don't want to hear anything from any of you. No one is to blame. I decided not everyone will be at the phones due to the long lines and lack of COs," he stated what he had obviously come down there to explain. "Get checked out by the nurse again Chapman. We wouldn't want you injured again and back in medical." He looked down at Piper as he spoke and sorta smirked. He then turned and left. She actually growled like an animal with anger.

"Stop it! Dammit Piper you are not safe here, stop it! Stop fighting them, you are supposed to just keep your head down, you promised.." Alex said to her then she started to cry again. Alex wiped her eyes, mad at herself for crying. Alex was made of strong stuff so her crying really frightened Piper. Piper put her arms around her girlfriend and tried to soothe her. The awful treatment and death of Poussey had started the riot and Piper could see her dorm not happy with the same thing being done to them again with the supposed " New and better" guards. It didn't really matter. She wasn't safe there, none of them were. She thought she should fear inmates when she came there….yes she was branded and attacked by inmates. Both of those incidents, she wasn't blameless but with the guards, she was helpless as everyone else.

The other inmates backed away and some of the guards told Alex to let Piper go and back up. She pulled away reluctantly and stood. Boo came over and gently squeezed her arm. This one incident reminded all of them why they stood on those tables and how that had cost a kid her life. She knew that eventually she or Alex would be put in the SHU. She couldn't keep telling on them via the media while incarcerated. She had to find a way to keep her safe while she was there and attack the system...Litchfield specifically when she was out. Red was pouring Piper some water as she took a few deep experimental breaths. She didn't think her ribs were broken but she'd have a helluva bruise on her back from his knee.

"Come on Chapman, you are to go to the nurse now," McLean said. She seemed stoic and hard. Alex stood up with her and asked if she could walk with her.

"We are due back in the kitchen soon and I can just walk from there-"

"No. Chapman and I will go alone. She will not be working today. Caputo said she must have went back to work too early and that is why she decided she was well enough to mouth off at the other guards," McLean explained in a cold voice. She took Piper by the arm and steered her out of the cube.

"If you wait just a minute I have some water I'd like to-"

"Walk in Silence Chapman or I will cuff you. I don't care- either way you will be going to the nurse to get checked out. Got that pooch?" McLean sneered. Piper squinted her eyes at her and smiled a slow smile as she felt her fury creep up her body and rattle her otherwise intelligent brain.

"Pooch eh? You know the male guards use that word instead of bitch. You are putting down all women when you use it, even yourself. I guess you don't see yourself as a woman though," Piper spat back, still walking at a brisk pace in front of the guard. She was trying to get distance between her and the cube so Alex wouldn't hear her go at it with her 'girlfriend guard'.

"Oh I'm woman enough, cunt. Just ask Vause," she said under her breath. Piper smirked though she felt like her stomach had been punched.

"I don't have to, she tells me everything. You see we've been in love since I was 22. That is almost thirteen years now. You aren't the first woman she's fucked for practical reasons and I'm sure you won't be the last. It doesn't matter really because I know at the end of the day you're just a rapist, fucking guard that took advantage of a helpless inmate and I'm the love of her life," Piper said in a cool tone that sounded much like her mother's tone when she put one of the Ladies of the Wednesday forum in her place. McLean tightened her grip on Piper's arm and she fought not to show the pain.

"You can't rape the willing, Chapman and trust me, Vause was very willing." She retorted. Piper could tell from her voice that she was angry. Piper had to clench her fist to keep from slapping the woman across the face. She could see images of Alex with her head buried between the woman's legs, leaning against the wall in a closet.

"There is no relationship that exists that is more unequal than that of an inmate and jailer. There was no equality and therefore no consent. That is how the court sees it and that is how it really is here. If you can't see that then you can't see it….I'm not surprised, after all you sought a lover among the women you are supposed to protect and guard. Oh here we are, may I have my arm back now Officer McLean?" Piper asked as she stopped before the nurse's door. McLean seemed to be thinking about what she said and let go of her arm with a jerk. Piper could feel the pulsing from the area where she'd pinched off blood flow. She had to actively work not to reach up and rub it in front of her. She'd not show that fucking woman she'd hurt her.

She didn't open the door but just stared at Piper for a moment like she was considering what she said. Piper just turned the knob of the nurse's office door and entered leaving the perplexed guard in the hall. The nurse had notice she was coming and he immediately set about checking her for broken ribs. He gently scolded her for not taking it easy enough and getting in the face of the guards.

"Broken ribs are not fun Chapman and I just barely got you fixed from the concussion," he said. She shrugged and just looked at him. He snorted then walked over to his door, opened it and spoke to the officer then shut it. He examined her more and told her she had to go back to not helping in the kitchen for a few days….not that Piper actually did a lot of work. She basically sat in there and handed out pans. She tried to lift a box and Alex made her go sit in Red's office. She nodded some and tried not to feel hopeless.

He took opened a desk drawer and pulled out a cell phone. Piper looked at him with a frown. " Do you know your parent's or sibling's number by heart?"

"Yeah."

"Well, pick one and say it out loud," he said as if it was obvious what she should do. Piper thought about it and then gave him Cal's cell phone number. He dialed it pressed send and then hit the speaker button. He placed it on his desk and told her he was going to get some more cotton swabs. Piper had no idea why he was being so nice.

He left, locking the door to his office, effectively locking her in right as Cal answered. " Hello?"

"Hey Cal, I'm on a prison employee's phone. I'm alright," Piper almost told him it was the nurse's phone but stopped herself in time. She didn't want him to be worried.

Her brother wasn't that sentimental. He was unique and carefree most of them time. He actually started to cry. " Oh Piper, we've been so worried. We thought you'd be hurt after the article."

She told him she was fine but not allowed to really call anyone right now but a friendly employee was helping. He told Neri who got on the phone and seemed relieved. Piper thanked her for all her help.

Cal took the receiver back, " Yeah the 'rents went off on her because she called me and I followed through with your request. Mom was just angry you didn't call her but Dad was...is worried about your well being. I mean mom is too but you know how she gets." Piper nodded. She did know. The older she got the more she could see herself reacting like her mom. She had wanted Alex to not "get away with" anything and leave her alone. She had acted selfishly and it almost killed her- not to mention made her a killer herself in self-defense.

"I guess I should have called them but your number popped in my mind first," Piper admitted. "Tell them I'm not still mad about the argument in the Summer...I just call you more often and it was a quick thing."

"They won't care right now," Cal started. She heard Neri in the background and then Cal covered up the receiver.

"Why what's going on right now? Cal? Is everything okay with the baby?"

Cal assured her that Neri and the baby were doing great. "Um it is just Dad isn't. He had a mini- stroke or something. Mom doesn't want you to know because you'll worry and do something stupid to get into trouble. I told her you were probably already in trouble for talking to the press and she slapped me and burst into tears. I don't like keeping things from you because I know how you feel about it." Cal's words hit her like a punch in the gut.

"Is he okay? How bad was it? Did it affect his speech?" Piper riddled off all these questions at him as her brain started to function better. Cal explained it was a light one, that he had some numbness on his left side but the doctors think it will get better over time. His blood pressure was high and he had to take off work.

"What was he doing when it happened?" Piper asked anxiously. Surely her dad wasn't still having an affair on her mother. He had a rocky past with fidelity but she thought they had moved past all that.

"Nothing really. He had just got into the office and his secretary noticed something was wrong," Cal said casually. She could picture her dad at his office when she was a little girl. Alice, his elderly secretary had always let her bring in her Dad's morning coffee and paper when she would visit him for father/daughter day. She remembered how big his desk looked.

Piper paused. "Was he reading the paper Cal?"

Cal was quiet. Too quiet as if he didn't know what to say. "Oh….so he read the article written with me as the source and had a stroke." Piper's voice dropped and she wanted her brother to tell her that wasn't the case.

Cal was silent on the other end of the line.

**** I've had a wonderful yet very busy holiday. I've traveled all about and am about to get back to the ole workday grind. I hope you enjoy the update. One of my resolutions is to post more chapters per month until this story is done. Happy New Year and please please leave reviews! Peace, Fae***


	11. Chapter 11 Please Survive Me

Chapter Eleven

There was another guard to take her back. Everyone that had a job was working. Piper had food on the desk on her side, she didn't feel like eating. It took a lot sometimes for Piper to see past her own needs. Being in Prison made you selfish. She had brought Alex back because she is selfish. Her father made mistakes in his life. He wasn't a good, faithful husband to her mother and he didn't see the real Piper. Yet, worrying for her well being had nearly cost him his life. She was his little girl and Piper's imprisonment had embarrassed him. It had confused him. She lashed out at him for not understanding her when she herself kept most of her life away from him.

She curled into a ball on her bunk and stayed there until Nicky came to get her tray. She sat and ate Piper's muffin, looking at her as she did. Neither of them spoke and Nicky left after making it look like Piper had eaten most of her breakfast.

She wasn't surprised when Alex brought the trays for their dorm. After the incident in the cafeteria the powers that be still would not let the entire prison congregate. Most of the information was relayed by the kitchen staff or via notes.

"Hey how'd it go with the nurse? Are you okay?" Alex asked immediately.

"I'm fine, more bed rest though," Piper looked at the cube door and saw a guard standing there listening. "I'm fine," she said again and smiled a fake smile at Alex. She frowned but didn't say anything. "What's for lunch?"

"Sandwich, ham and cheese for you with a milk. Please drink the milk, Red's orders. I tried to tell her you don't like it," Alex fussed. Piper smiled and opened her small carton, checked the smell….she'd learned the hard way about chugging perishable food in prison and gulped down a big swallow. She smiled and told her she'd be back after dinner. Alex worked 14 hours a day in the kitchen because the staff was so small. She seemed to enjoy it though and Piper felt better she was under the watchful eye of Red. Piper forced herself to eat but all she really wanted to do was hear her father's voice.

After lunch, she rose and walked back and forth in the dorm. Some of the new prisoners mumbled about having lost their phone privs due to Piper. She ignored them and she heard Boo tell two of them to shut the fuck up. Pensatucky reminded them that Piper was Red's daughter and the only food they have is what is delivered to their cube. It was effective. Piper might have felt a bit of pride or power that her associates could protect her...had she not been so worried. Alex returned after dinner. It was spaghetti, not near as bad as the last food brought into the prison in bags. It was mostly from a can but she could taste some onion and herbs added. It was like before and that was way better. She didn't eat hardly any of it but when Flacca came to get her tray, she didn't even check. She looked tired and worried.

"Hey, have you heard from your family?" Piper asked as she handed over the tray. Flacca blanched. Her mother had been real sick and it wasn't fair that she didn't get to go see her.

"My mom died two days after the riot. The funeral was over before I even knew," she said with a cold voice. Piper winced and tears welled up in her eyes. Flacca looked at her for a moment and laughed.

"Now you're all teary eyed but when I needed money to send to her-"

"I was a complete and utter fucking ass. I can't make up for it all I can say is I'm sorry and that isn't worth shit in here. So, if you give me your info, I'll ask my brother to put some money on your phone account so you can talk more with your family now you guys got phone privs back-I'll ask or get someone else to do it for me," Piper realized she didn't know when she'd hear from her own family again.

She looked at her a moment. "I know you're sorry Chapman...you were a Maldita perra loca, then you go and stand up for Blanca on that table like that...then you Help out Daya with her mom while you were in the infirmary. Now….shit you actually tear up when you hear my Moms died. I don't know what to think about you Chapman, except you're trying as hard as the rest of us. Save your money Chapman, the only person I want to talk to is permanently out of service. But you could pass that money along to Maritza, she need to talk to her family." She left with Piper's tray and it was all she could do to keep it together.

Alex didn't ask her what was wrong. She gave Piper space but was always within arm's reach. She wasn't surprised when Alex slide off the top bunk and sat on the floor of the cube beside her. She stroked her hair and waited, curled up and small with her blanket over her so she would blend into the shadow beside the bed.

"I got to talk to my brother. The nurse just called him and walked out for a few minutes. I told them I was fine and Cal told me….my dad had a stroke. My brother is taking care of him and it was a mild one. Whatever that means," Piper whispered and finally she started to cry. Alex pressed her forehead to Piper's and told her she was sorry. She went on to tell her that it happened after he read the article. "I did this to him," she sobbed. Alex told her that she was fighting for her life in there and that she was sure her father was proud. Piper kept crying and Alex stroked her hair until she finally fell to sleep.

The next morning her eyes were gooey and she was met with a warm-ish wash cloth from Red. "Here, for your eyes. Try to eat something today and don't worry, your family will take care of your father. They want you to take care of yourself and get home. We are alike in that regard, though I doubt I have much else in common with Mr. and Mrs. Chapman," Red mused. Piper reached out with her other hand and took the older woman's hand before she could turn away. She squeezed it.

"Next time I talk to them, I'm going to tell them that I have an adopted Mom in here, that you look out for me and make sure I eat….that you teach me," Piper shared.

"From what I observed about your mother, you will regret that. I have to go over see the cracking of eggs. You didn't tell me that Alex could cook," she said as she put on her apron. She could tell by the lack of uniform on the hanger that Alex had already showered and left for work.

"Her mom taught her though she only cooked for me on special occasions. I ate at her Mom's place like a half a dozen times. We traveled but she'd always come back for her Mom's birthday, Christmas and Easter...well we missed Easter right before I left," Piper said to herself mostly.

" She told me about that some. While you were away, she said her happiest memories were of her mom teaching you how to make pasta," Red shared watching her face as she said it. Piper remembered and smiled. It was her favorite memory of Diane Vause too and what made it so special was how Alex looked at them from the doorway. She had turned up the music in the living room per her mom's request. Piper had blushed when she realized Alex was watching her. Red seemed happy with her smile and made a very Russian sound in her throat and left.

Piper wrote letters to her Mom, Danny and Cal. She wrote a paragraph to her father inside the one to her parents. She didn't mention anything specific at all. She mentioned that her conversation but wasn't specific enough for them to realize someone let her use a phone. She wasn't sure her letters were going to be mailed but she told her Mom to pass on a message to her father. That she was still his little girl inside as well and she was still trying to do the right thing and stay safe. She wrote Danny a paragraph. She thanked him for the holiday card and for taking care of Dad. She told him that she missed her big brother and that was it. It kept her busy for awhile and she napped afterwards.

She woke to a grunting sound, "Hey hey...yes...I'm...yes let me deliver the last trays and I'll meet you there," Alex murmured in a low tone. She was standing at the entrance of their cube. She heard McLean reply " You heard me inmate, get your ass out of there and leave your girlfriend to choke down her lunch."

Piper winced. Alex looked back at Piper and smiled reassuringly. Piper got up, a bit too fast because she had to reach out to steady herself on the bed. Alex stiffened and she knew it was all that Alex could do to keep from walking over to Piper to steady her. She handed her a tray and left with a, " Yeah Yeah I'm coming." Piper felt her stomach drop and she knew her words had led to this. She was so fucking selfish and stupid. All she had to do was keep her mouth shut. Her temper yet again got the better of her. Alex was right, she had a temper. Piper put her tray aside and went to follow them. She was stopped by a new guard.

"No Chapman," he said in a bored voice.

"I just need to go see the nurse, I was dizzy just then and I was told to report any such symptoms," she said in a voice she hoped sounded ' dizzy'.

"I'll radio it and have it relayed. Go back to your bunk inmate unless you want me to escort you back," he said with a grin that told her he would push her against the wall out of sight, cuff her and cop a feel before leading her back to her cube.

Piper threw up her hands and turned to go back to her cube. She paced back and forth. She knew McLean couldn't do too much because Alex had to be back at the kitchen. It took forever but Nicky came to get the trays. Piper moved to the front of the line and asked her if Alex was alright.

"Yeah she came back late from delivery and blamed it on a guard that held her up. She was kinda quiet but didn't say anything. Move on Chapman, I got two more dorms to pick up," she said as she grabbed Sister Ingall's tray behind her.

"Don't worry about her, you'll see her soon and she is alright, " the Nun said to calm her. Piper smiled but her shoulders slumped. She knew something had happened and she knew Alex wouldn't share it with anyone. Piper didn't eat anything for the rest of the day. Some of the girls pulled her into a card game. She lost badly and couldn't keep her eyes off the door. Finally, Alex came back. Piper ran to her and Alex gave her a small sad smile.

"So, you went off on her. I thought about it and I think it was after that guard manhandled you and she walked you to the nurse. I was worried your temper would get you in trouble. I should have known it was me that would pay for it," Alex's tone was low so others couldn't hear easily. They had no privacy. Piper p ulled her down on her bunk and dropped Alex's blanket down. Red cleared out the cube and Piper thanked her because she knew Red just wanted to sit down and rest her back.

"I'll be in Norma's cube for some cards for about 30 minutes, no more," she said gruffly. Alex thanked her as well and then Piper hugged her as close as she would dare in the dorm.

Alex pulled back wincing some. Piper looked down and rolled up Alex's sleeves. There were bruises on her forearms, hand prints..Piper felt her temper rising.

"Take a breath and control yourself. Your big mouth set this in motion. She was pissed off I didn't tell her that we were soul mates….and that I led her on to get information. I told her she knew it was a give-give situation and if she thought it was anything else, then I had misled her and I was sorry. She just looked at me, then held me down...took what she wanted and said that was the last time...then sent me back to work," Alex deadpanned. Piper felt her stomach flop. She reached up and pressed her palm to Alex's cheek. She didn't know what to say. She wanted to kill her and thought of many ways she could hurt McLean.

Instead she said, "I'm sorry and I love you." Alex nodded and hugged her again.

"It wasn't ….she asked before she ya know...I said yes, though I didn't really have a choice there did I," she said with a humorless laugh.

"You think she'll stop?"

Alex shook her head. "I think she has it bad for me and this may get worse. I want you to keep your mouth shut and stay with people at all times." They sat, their foreheads pressed together.

"I wish we were back in Jakarta...back when you worked and then actually had time to play. You didn't think I'd jump off that Falls...you called me insane," Piper said with a smile.

Alex laughed some and reached to hold both of her hands, " Yeah well, I jumped after you didn't I? I was so fucking scared you wouldn't get out of that pool under the falls."

"You climbed up on a table top too...following me...oh baby, please..please survive me," Piper said gently. Alex laughed and told Piper she could point out times when being with her got them both well in prison..

"So please survive me too," Alex said with another heart breakingly sad smile. "We were meant to end of up here...I think maybe to help each other survive. Thing is Pipes, when I know you are okay...I can be okay," Alex said quietly. They didn't talk much after that. Piper lost her words, their pretend privacy was enough to where she let her guard down. They leaned back and PIper put her head on Alex's shoulder. She smelled like the kitchen and onions. Piper liked it.

***I hope you enjoyed. Thank you FFChik, Guests, qtjen, prooffice, Librarybook, Clarice91 and Mica54 for the reviews. Please review again and if you're in the US, enjoy the last few days with a sane president. Peace, Fae***


	12. Chapter 12 Keep Passing the Open

Chapter Twelve

Piper avoided McLean and Alex didn't tell her about anymore rendevous that took place. She worried about her father and Alex tried her best to relate. Their families had always been different and all she could do was listen. The mail was delivered and Piper got a letter from her grandmother's attorney and letters from Larry, Polly, her mother and Cal. The latest one was from her mom and she played down her father's health, telling Piper to concentrate on staying out of trouble. The underlying tone was one of recrimination for the interview. She was certain her mail wasn't going out but she wrote each of them in return.

Her note to Larry was short and sweet. "I'm alive and recouping from my head injury. Thanks for inquiring. If you have any further questions, you should direct them to my family." She signed it Piper Chapman. She hoped he would get the idea. She didn't read Polly's right away. It was harder with her. She was Piper's oldest friend and her betrayal with Larry was still hard for Piper to process. Piper wrote her mother, again asking specifics about her father. She was trying to keep a brave face about it all but Alex must have seen how the mail upset her. The library had reopened and Alex had checked out _Hotel New Hampshire_ and they talked for a couple of hours about the differences between that book and the _Life According to Garp_. They couldn't believe that it was banned but this book was allowed in the library.

"I always liked that phrase though...it is ironic here," Alex pointed out. Piper thought about it and then laughed.

"Keep passing the open windows"- yeah not many open windows here but the metaphor applies. Keep going when all you want to do is jump out and end it all," Piper responded. Alex reached out and tucked some loose hair behind Piper's ear.

"You keep passing them too okay? I'm worried about you worrying all the time," Alex said in a low whisper. Piper felt her eyes swell with tears. She just nodded and made a promise to herself to keep on moving past the bitter windows of despair and anger. Anger was her downfall. She always thought she was level headed but Piper could lose her temper in a heartbeat, especially now that she was in prison and didn't have to pretend to be a good person.

The work schedule was getting back to normal and her dorm was finally given phone privileges again. They all noted that the lack of phone privs did not 'rotate' to other dorms. It was obviously an attempt to keep Piper from responding to the interview over the phone. She was standing in line to make a call to her dad when a female officers pulled her out of line.

"Come with me Chapman," she said. Alex was in front of her and already at the phone. Piper's arm was seized by a firm grip. Piper looked to see McLean's blank expression. She looked at Alex, her back was to Piper. She thought about crying out her name but she just relaxed into her grip.

"Yes officer, no need to hold so tightly I am not resisting," she said in a low tone. McLean tightened her grip and Piper winced. They were almost to the corner when she heard Alex yell her name. She didn't turn around and look, she dropped her head to keep from looking back at her.

Piper bit her lip to keep from asking where they were going. She didn't really expect free access to a phone again but this was abrupt. McLean got a few looks from other guards and loosened her grip on Piper. They crossed through a gate and Red appeared in front of them with a clipboard. She was walking away from Caputo's office. She stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Piper, there you are...if you are going to be helping with the orders you will need to know this program," Red looked down through her glasses and held the clipboard out.

"Get out of the way," McLean barked and pushed past Red. She stumbled and Piper yanked her arm away from the officer and put her hands out to steady Red.

"Hey, no need to knock over prisoners. I start work tomorrow, she is just trying to get me ready," Piper growled out. She took a deep breath and forced herself to drop her arms to her side and relax. She couldn't get her fist to stop clenching though. She saw flashes of McLean pushing Alex against the closet wall. Red gave Piper a stern look.

"Sorry Officer, I didn't see you were in such a hurry. Everything okay?" Red inquired as Piper relaxed and McLean reached for her arm again. She stopped though and pointed towards the hallway door that led to the administrative offices.

"Everything is fine, inmate. You had better get to the phones if you want a call," she barked out and then led Piper down the hall. She did look back at Red and shrug as she went through the doors. McLean didn't speak again and led Piper directly into Caputo's office. He was on the phone and motioned for her to sit down. McLean left and Piper felt unease as the door clicked shut.

He got off the phone quickly and looked at Piper with his beady eyes. "Chapman I called you in here to tell you that you will be packing out tomorrow morning. You've been granted early release, without parole as a result of overcrowding. I promise you that I will seek to get Vause transferred as we discussed but I don't know how long I will have this job. The company is getting flack from lots of watchdog groups and they are looking to divest from Litchfield..or as they call us " Glitchfield." Caputo sounded tired. Piper couldn't believe what she heard.

"I have a few mon-"

"Not anymore, get you things together, you will get a check for the amount left on your commissary. The transport will be here around 10am tomorrow. You should have a family member pick you up at the 78th Precinct in Brooklyn tomorrow at some point. I'd say from noon on...sorry not more specific." He didn't sound sorry. Piper felt her heart race at the idea of freedom. She was afraid it was all a joke. Her next thought was...what about Alex?

"I know I had you pulled during your phone time. Here, just like your first day...you can use my phone to call someone to come get you," he leaned back in his chair as he said it. Piper winced. She would have to make a very personal phone call in front of him. Piper thought for a moment, looking at the phone. She couldn't really believe it but she could think of only one person to call.

" Hi, thanks for picking up. I uh...I need a favor. Tomorrow, could you sit and wait for me at the 78th Precinct? I'm being released early and don't...well don't say anything to anyone...also, if you could bring me some clothes. I don't want to wear what I wore here...not for long. I know it is a lot to ask but I need you to do this," Piper said quietly. She looked up to see Caputo smirk and waited for a reply.

*** Thanks to everyone for reviewing . Please review again. I have never written a Doccubus or BoLo fanfic. Yes my name is in homage to them but also my mother's name. The Cym is short for Cymru - Welsh girl :) I do love that couple and find the writers for LG did a good job in the end. Mayhap I'll write a one shot. I did write a few for SHOOT. I really loved that show. Peace, Fae***


	13. Chapter 13 28

Chapter Thirteen

Piper listened and smiled a tired smile. She should be ecstatic but she was numb. She wondered how long she would stay numb after this ordeal. " Thanks, see you tomorrow. Just..you know...don't tell anyone."

Piper hung up the phone and stood. "Thank you Administrator Caputo. I...hope you can help Alex...all of us." He stood up as well and nodded.

"You have no parole, I asked for that. You will be escorted to processing and all of your paperwork will be finished. You will change and go through discharge around 9:30 and get a few minutes in the visitation room to say goodbye. Transport leaves usually around 10:00 or 10:15….you can have a get together in the kitchen tonight after clean up. I'll let the COs know, keep it to just Red's group," he said. Piper frowned.

"Why? I have been a pain in your ass? Why are you being nice to me?"

Caputo shrugged. "You're not wrong Chapman. You are a pain in my ass, but I am rid of you now….and it doesn't amount to a hill of beans overall. I am just a cog in a wheel of a shit storm of a corporation. I started out as a guard and I thought the least I could do was keep you safe, clean...fed, " he muttered and shook his head. Piper just turned when he said that. She couldn't really disagree with his assessment of his job. She was escorted by the same guard to sit and wait outside her counselor's officer. It was a temporary counselor, Mr. Schmidt. He had a bad haircut and was very terse. Piper was robotic as he went through everything with her.

¨You get back $ 28- at least you are still in state. I know that isn´t much but it should get you a subway pass if you do not have a ride. Your belongings will be returned to you and you may take one bag of approved items…" He kept talking. Piper nodded as if she understood but her mind felt like mush.

¨Chapman...Chapman?" She jumped realizing he must have asked her a question.

¨Um yes sorry?¨

He took a breath and smiled at her for the first time. ¨It is a bit overwhelming. You're lucky though, not much has changed since you came in a year ago. You'll be fine. Everything is written out here in your paperwork. I asked if you are still on any medications from your head injury? Your paperwork was in good order until the last counselor left," he asked. She told him she just took OTC pain meds now and he made a note. Then he shuffled this and that, placing all of her documents in a manilla folder.

¨Keep this to yourself as much as possible. Anyone with a grudge could try and keep you here by setting you up. I know Caputo has three COs looking out for you so the other guards don't try to steal your date over petty vengeance for your article. On a side note, I think you're really brave and things are not in the up and up here….I came out of retirement to help out here after I heard about the prisoner's death. My first day was the riot. Things got way out of hand, way fast and you were not involved in that mess and should not be held responsible for it. I said as much in my notes to Caputo," he stated in a low tone.

Piper blinked and nodded thanking him. He then dismissed her back to the dorm. It was now dinner time and no one was in the dorm when she returned. They were eating in shifts now but she noted that the dorms did not eat at the same time. This made dinner early for her dorm, 4:30- ridiculous. She knew a few prisoners had issues with their sugar and if it wasn't for contraband food items, there would be a bigger issue. She just sat on her bunk with her folder in her hand. Alex would not return until after everyone was done eating. She knew Caputo said they could have a get together in the kitchen. PIper just waited quietly until her dorm returned, then time passed for the other two….then she put her paperwork away and asked if she could go to the kitchen.

She was escorted by two guards. The recreational room was still closed so she figured the kitchen was a good enough place to say goodbye. The COs stopped at the side door and stood on either side of the doorway as Piper walked into the kitchen. She didn´t say anything, just started to help Norma wash the pans. She smiled at Piper in her kind quiet way and Piper felt better smiling back. Alex and Nicky were sweeping up the dining hall, laughing about something they saw. Red saw Piper and smiled at her in a way that let her know that Caputo had spoken to her. Did Alex know?

¨Blondie, once you finish helping Norma, go into the dining hall and help Vause wipe down the serving line- send Nicky back to me,"she commanded. A few of the other girls looked at her but Piper just nodded. After she finished, she saw Boo entering with a confused expression as she went into the dining hall.

¨Hey Pipes, where were you? YOu missed dinner,¨ Alex asked all concerned. Piper didn´t answer she just told Nicky that Red needed to see her and she´d take over wiping down the serving line.

¨Works for me Chapman, " NIcky quipped as she tossed her the rag. Piper caught it and started to clean where NIcky had been wiping. She looked up at Alex, who was staring at her with suspicious eyes.

¨I...have something to tell you.¨

***I know it is taking me forever to write this. I appreciate your patience. All I can say is flu season on top of the worst presidential administration we´ve ever had in this nation- has kept my mind off of OITNB. I will rectify that as soon as I can. When Piper Kerman was packed out (sent home) in Chicago, they gave her 28 dollars. Twenty-eight dollars to get her 800 miles home. That is so inhumane! Piper K- was blessed with a fiancee that had the means to go get her. My Piper is at least in NY State. More to come- please Review. Peace Fae***


	14. Chapter 14 You Can Do It Again

Chapter Fourteen

Alex stopped her work and walked closer to Piper. Piper looked down, continuing to wipe down the serving line. She was avoiding that knowing gaze. Her heart twisted and hurt. Piper thought that maybe she would have a panic attack. She scrubbed harder.

" Nicky already wiped most of it down. What's going on Pipes? You weren't supposed to return to your work crew yet," Alex asked softly as she reached out to stop Piper's frantic wiping by placing her hand on Piper's. Chapman looked up to see the guard turned out to the hallway, walking to another guard completely unaware of their touch.

She took Alex's hand in her own for a moment, then she looked again at the guard and quickly kissed Alex. She was surprised by the bold gesture and when the fast kiss was over, Alex craned her neck backwards to check on the status of the guards. Piper took her hand and pulled Alex back towards the kitchen.

" Hey, Red will have my ass if I leave that in the floor, I got to pick up my trash," Alex said laughing quietly as she let Piper pull her into the kitchen. As she passed Gina snatched the broom and told Vause she'd pick it up. "Um Thanks," she said in a timbre of voice that told Piper that Alex realized she didn't know something. She didn't want to tell Alex where guards were watching. It was fucking difficult to do anything in there as of late without guards watching. Red made a grunting noise then motioned to the side door entrance. Piper darted outside..it was dark but she knew if they went down on the dock, by the huge compactor, they would be out of the guard's view for at least fifteen minutes. Red would stall anyone looking and come up with a chore they were doing outside for her if pushed. Piper knew she would because Piper knew she was family now. It hurt her stomach to think of facing the world without seeing these women daily.

She got all the way to the side porch and Alex pulled her back. "No, any further they can see us from the dining hall side door," Alex whispered. Piper nodded and then slowly turned. She lifted Alex's hand as she did, looking at it...at their hands entwined trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

She had all the bad ideas...her need to avoid...to intellectualize or analyze the moment in a way that would piss her off. She could see all of her younger self's bad habits etched in their older, work-worn..hands. She looked up at Alex and smiled. She remembered how fucking gorgeous she was standing with water running down her body after she followed her off that waterfall years before.

"I'm getting out tomorrow. No parole, just supposed to be driven to a precinct in New York, processed out and picked up. Told to pack out...this time tomorrow I will be hundreds of miles away from you alone, scared and so very frightened for you," Piper murmured. She stopped talking because she knew she was going to ramble more, become more self centered and forget that Alex was the one that was going to be left there.

Alex's face paled but she grabbed Piper and hugged her so tightly..perhaps too tight. Piper relaxed into her and ran her hand up her back like she knew Alex liked. "Aww Pipes, I thought you had...oh fuck. ..you're going to be safe," Alex murmured into her hair. Piper knew she was crying...her own tears were hot in her eyes, yet she fought it tooth and nail. She'd never stop if she started. Alex turned their bodies and pressed Piper against the side of the metal casing. She reached and held Piper's face in her hands, it was dark and Piper couldn't see her as well as she would have liked. Her eyes though...they seemed to glow with genuine love and relief.

"I will get you out of here."

"Of that, I have no fucking doubt." Alex replied then she kissed Piper like she was drowning and her lips were her only source of sweet air. Her legs went weak and Alex used her thigh, wedged so expertly between Piper's thighs to hold her in place. They fit so perfectly like this...it brought back memories of clubs and trails….places they would relieve the ever present ache they had for one another then. The need to inhale each other's scent...the need to relieve passion that always rolls under the surface with them. Alex ravished her, making her cry out too soon...too fast..she was surprised as her lover shuddered, moaning against her lips. They held each other for a moment. Piper tried to calm her heart and imprint her scent..the feeling of her body as she quakes. Piper moved her thigh, moving it up to press against the sweetest of spots where Alex grind. It felt amazing to feel her quiver again.

"I'm going to miss you Pipes...but I'm happy for you kid. Come on...Red will have our heads," Alex murmured against her ear. It was almost a year ago she first saw Alex again and now her life was forever changed. Prison had changed her. Loving Alex again had changed her.

"I'm fucking terrified Alex. Not just for you but for me. I have no plan...I have nothing but the prospect of living off my parents," Piper began. Alex stroked her hair some as they moved back towards the kitchen.

"You will thrive Pipes. Just give them the benefit of a doubt, they have been through alot, " Alex reminds her. Piper feels immediately awful that she hadn't even considered how her coming home would help her father's health. She nods and gives herself a break. Prison makes you selfish, Red always told Piper. Alex is holding her hand when they walk back inside. The kitchen is full when they walk inside. There is a hastily strung up banner written on the back of styrofoam plates that reads "Adios Chapman' hanging over the doorway to the cafeteria. Flaca, Taystee (which surprised her because she has been on strict lockdown) and a quiet Suzanne is there but the rest are all from Red's family. Boo and Tiffany are there as well. She looks at Piper and smiles a bit- as if to say, " Hey sorry I tried to kill you and then gave you a concussion". Piper nods back and feels tears come to her eyes. Red has a cake. " This is Claudette's recipe, I think I did it right. Nicky brought it back to me from Max," she explained. Piper couldn't believe she had time to bake a cake. She oos and ahhs over it all. They play some music and drink fruit punch with their meal. Piper whispers to Alex about her radio. Alex nods agreeing and then she goes about dividing up some things.

"Boo, you get that blanket okay?" She starts as she eats a piece of cake. She pushes down her fear and regret about leaving Alex in the morning. She wants to give everyone her things so she can bring comfort to them as well.

"Cool Chapman thanks," Boo replies with a toast from her plastic cup of fruit punch. Piper splits her books between Gina and Norma. They seem pleased. She gives other items away and then tells Flaca she can have her radio.

"You shittin' me Chapman?" she replies. Piper shakes her head.

"You have the best and most eclectic tastes in music. There is a great local college station that you can pick up if outside on the track. I was a fucking jerk to you and I'm sorry. Just let Watson use it now and again as she runs- is up to you though," PIper adds quickly. She gives Lorna what lip gloss she has left and her tweezers. Lorna starts to cry some and Piper gives her a hug. She gives Red all of her letter writing supplies. Piper can be really expensive in the commissary so this is a treat.

"So you can write a letter to a certain ex of yours. Maybe clear the air so you get more visits from the boys?" Piper says quietly to her. Red gives her a look then hugs her tightly. Everyone is quiet for a moment. She tells Suzanne she has a few more pictures of the beach her brother sent her and asks if she'd like them.

"Yeah Dandelion, I'd like that." She says back to her. They hadn't really talked much since her crazy prison girlfriend attacked her. Hearing her voice...and her calling her Dandelion- is what makes Piper cry again. She asks her first but she gives her a big hug.

"You are such a good person inside, Suzanne. I'm sorry it took me so damn long to see it," she whispers in her ear. "I hope you will write to me." Suzanne just nods but Piper can see the tears in her eyes. She hugs Taystee next, which takes the woman by surprise. The guards are in the cafe part and say nothing about the contact. Piper realized that Taystee had been denied touch of a long while. She didn't have her best friend to help her anymore. "I have three fairly new movie magazines. I'll ask that they go to C block with you. After all, that was my first home here. You were very nice….thank Black Cindy too for me." She looks over her shoulder and the guards are talking and ignoring the party. She leans in closer anyways, "I will not let her be forgotten. You wait, I'm going to fight them all."

"That article Chapman…." Taystee started. Her voice breaks some and when she looks up at Piper her eyes are so sad and haunted. Everyone gets quiet to listen to what Taystee had to say. "You already helped. Her dad knows what happened….he knows she died trying to help a friend."

Others mumble behind her and Piper is surprised to see that all of them aren't pissed at her for keeping their phone privileges from being reinstated on time. "I'm not stopping. I will get the truth out and make sure the fucking company that runs this place….pays."

"You were brave Pipes. Just remember to take care of yourself too….this free walk out of here could be a trap. So be very careful," Alex warns. Piper looks over and sees Alex exchange a heavy glance with Red. The guards come up though and tell them to clean up, time is up. Everyone protests but they quieten down when threatened with a Shot. The kitchen group cleaned up and Piper hugged Taystee, Flaca and Suzanne head back to their dorm. She notices one of the guards escort them back. She tells Alex that the rest of her stuff, her extra hooks, shower items, shoes...some contraband comforts, even her fan- all for Alex. She nods as they walk and has a look on her face that tells Piper that she would rather have her there.

Piper always said that Twitter has nothing on Prison. The entire dorm knows the is leaving. Many stop her to talk so it takes her awhile to make it down to her cube. It is almost lights out and she stands for the next to last check. Donaldson is the guard on duty and he gives her a small smile as he clicks. There aren't many guards left at the prison that she knows so it was nice to see him this last night.

Alex is quiet as they get ready for bed. Piper stays close to her as she divides up her stuff, making sure to give away everything she can. She gives Tiffany a notepad. It isn't much but Piper didn't want to leave her out. To her surprise, Tiffany hugs her quickly and walks off. PIper shakes her head at how far things have changed. She will walk out of that prison with the clothes on her back and that is it. She knew she was blessed….that she had a place….a family. She was a lucky one.

Her heart didn't feel lucky. Her heart felt like a stone pressed down on her chest every time she thought about having to walk away from Alex. She watched Alex climb up on her bunk and smiled she she dropped her hand over the side. Piper took it and squeezed it. Lights out was called and everyone tried to settle down in their bunks. She couldn't believe this was her last night there. She was really scared.

"Alex?"

"Yeah Pipes?"

"I think I understand how hard it was to leave me in Chicago now. Please don't yell my name and cuss me as I leave," Piper added with a small laugh.

"Well shit, there goes my plans for tomorrow," Alex quirked. "Don't worry Pipes, we can do this. You've walked away from me before, you can do it again."

Piper feels her heart squeeze and she knows…..Alex is right.

***Hey my wonderful readers. Here is another one. Sorry for the delay again- I write in my profession and those deadlines must take priority. June 9th! Woohoo! And I am so thrilled for Samira and Lauren! I"m so thrilled a lesbian wedding made the news! Please, please, Please, please review- Peace, love and slutty thoughts- Fae***


	15. Chapter 15 Alpha and Omega

Chapter Fifteen

She was told to pack out once she returned from the showers. Alex would walk with her towards the visitation area in the hopes she will get to see her off in the visitation room. It was a long shot but they were determined to stay together as long as they can. She had her bag with cards, letters and some other items. Piper had given away most of her stuff. People were coming in and saying Goodbye.

Piper hugged Red as she realized she had to go to the kitchen and couldn't see her off. "Thank you," Piper choked out. Red nodded and made a very Russian sound in the back of her throat.

"Let your mother fuss, then get out of that house and go find your life," she said in a low tone for Piper alone. She nodded and they were off. She waved goodbye to Gina and Tiffany. She didn't see anyone else.

Alex followed behind Piper and the guard. It was Donaldson. One of the few older guards still there. Piper relaxed some. He was always predictable and by the book. She had told Alex the location of two cell phones she had found and rehid. She would call one tonight at 9:10PM. Alex would go to the bathroom after the last check, before lights out. They would have about five mins….but more importantly, Alex would have a number...one she could add as the phone number of a cousin. They worked this all out in the night, one written paragraph to another. She had taken parts of it, the rest Alex had. She knew it would be destroyed soon.

When they got to the door to the room where prisoner's changed, she felt her throat start to tighten and had to gasp for breath. Donaldson looked back at her...then at Alex.

"Vause, go around through the service entrance to the machines. She'll be in when she changes. You both stay in the visitation room while the van is brought around. You have about five minutes from the time you change Chapman. You...don't get in trouble again." He said in a tight voice. Alex walked to the right, looking at Piper with a surprised expression that it was so easy. Piper's stomach flipped as she turned the corner. She put her hand on the latch and stared as it shook on the metal handle. She swallowed again and Donaldson put his hand on her elbow lightly.

"That handle sticks sometimes Chapman, let me help you," he said lightly. It wasn't like him so Piper was a bit stunned, but he opened the door and pressured her forward lightly.

She stepped into the room and was completely surprised to see Officer Wanda Bell inside. She was wearing an uniform but somehow Piper knew she wasn't official.

"Hey Chapman, I came back just so you could have an Alpha and Omega experience," she snarked. Piper laughed. Bell smiled at her and then put the same outfit she came into the prison on the countertop. "I am here doing a favor for a guy that doesn't deserve it. But at least he is trying to get you out of here without the Company knowing. So change and then we will wait for my man to bring the van around. It is one of the old ones, we're doing Caputo a favor and driving it into the city for a repair. New York that is...near a certain precinct. You will be gone before the actual daily transport is halfway here...if we're lucky."

Piper blinked and then felt her stomach drop. Of course her easy release could have easily been a guise for what...killing her? Finding drugs on her or saying she attacked one of them..? Piper dressed quickly. Her legs didn't fit the pants the same as when she came into the prison. She was leaner but her thighs were ripped. She giggled to herself, nearly dropping her pants.

"Alpha and Omega, funny shit Officer Bell," she stammered. Piper stood up and left her boots and uniform behind. Her feet felt light in her sneakers. Piper clutched her bag as Bell went to the door. It wasn't locked. She knew that Donaldson had left the doors open because Bell and O'Neil didn't have keys. She walked inside behind Bell and Alex was leaning against the machines. She pushed her glasses up and moved out into the room. Her expression grew incredulous when she saw Bell.

"Hey there Vause, don't worry...we will make sure she gets to the station safely. Her paperwork is all here," she patted the folder. " I will stand over here, with my back to you for about five minutes," Bell snorted. Piper swallowed and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Caputo has called in a favor...to get me out early and under the radar," PIper murmured. Alex pulled her close and hugged her tightly. She buried her face in Piper's hair.

"I don't know much but I maybe he is trying to help. Just stay sharp and stick to our plan. Don't worry about me. Donaldson told me he'd cut off the west stairs with a closed for cleaning sign, so I can watch you get in the van, then cut across to the back door of the kitchen. Red will take care of me...I'm more worried about you...call Cal..promise me," Alex rambled in a low tone. Piper decided to kiss her then. She inhaled her lips with sweetness. She promised her, whispering on her lips.

"Be safe. Please...just keep a low profile and stay close to Red," Piper begged her. They pressed close and kissed again. She wanted to tell her how much she was going to miss her and how hard she was going to work to get her out or at least safely moved. She couldn't. Piper didn't know what she was going to do. She just wanted to make it out of prison to someplace safe without losing her mind….without getting sick and screaming at the top of her lungs, like a child because she didn't want to wake up tomorrow without seeing Alex.

The time went too swiftly, " Come on Chapman, we need to hustle before the prison officials arrive today to oversee the transfers." Bell took her arm and Piper let herself be pulled away. Alex held her hand until they had to let go. It hurt. It physically hurt. She didn't see how she exited the building. She felt the cool morning air on her face and walked briskly to keep up with Bell. They turned the corner and walked down the path to where a van waited by the gate. It was the van they usually tooled around the campus with but she knew it would make it to the city. O'Neil was standing by the side door. He looked up at the window and Piper's gaze moved up to the window on the stairwell. She recalled with a pang of pure regret and misery, how Poussey had rushed to the window when Taystee had to leave abruptly. That thought sent a flash of anger through her body when she thought about that helpless girl. Her eyes looked up to see the lone figure of Alex. She actually doubled over and fought back a sob. She waved up to her and put her other hand on her heart. Alex put her hand on the window and her other on her heart. Piper would hear her voice soon. She had to make it there first. She swallowed and got in the van quickly before her legs gave out. O'Neil smiled and mumbled a greeting, then shut the door with a snap.

She didn't keep staring, she couldn't see through the tears, but she knew Alex watched until she coudln't see the van anymore. Piper inhaled and deep breath. " Buck up Chapman, you're getting out of here….and it looks like Caputo nailed the timing." PIper slumped in her chair some and stared out the window as they drove down the same road Piper took with Larry as she self-surrendered.

"Shit, Chapman duck down, that car is too nice to belong to anyone that actually works here," O'Neil said. Piper dropped down in her chair, obeying quickly, out of habit and self- preservation. She felt a jolt of concern but otherwise she felt numb. They were a about a half a mile down the winding country road before Piper sat back up in her seat. The two former guards were holding hands and chatting about a shade of green for their dining room. She could tell they were enjoying the adventure.

"You'll be at the station in a little over an hour Chapman. You got a ride waiting?" Bell asked.

"Someone is meeting me there. Do I have to sign in or out or something? Do I have to wait in lock up until someone-"

"Chapman, You're free now. No parole...we just chose a police station for safety reasons. We are dropping the van off at the garage and catching the train, " Bell responded. Piper nodded again and swallowed. Free. She was Free and Alex wasn't. She knew this would come, that she had significantly less time than Alex did. Yet she had not wanted to think about it and now, within a twenty-four hour period, everyone she knew, her love- her family was gone. She was Free and alone. She sat in silence thinking about what she wanted to do. All the old ideas, like eat a good burger or get a beer, seemed empty without Alex. They drove into the city as traffic just started to get congested. She was patient though, the dread of the unknown kept her from feeling anticipation or any joy really. They pulled in front of the 78th Precinct and Bell turned to speak to her.

"Here is all of your paperwork. Keep this with you for a while in case you are in contact with the police. Good luck Chapman," Bell said in a tone that told PIper she didn't really think Piper needed luck.

"Later Chapman, you got someone to meet you?" He was looking around, concerned that he didn't see her brother.

"Yeah...I made arrangements before I self surrendered. Thanks for doing this favor for me," she replied.

"Give them hell Chapman, keep writing and letting people know what happened there. If you think about it, include how they fired all the older guards that knew the rules and regulations for prisoner treatment and replaced us with poorly trained, irrational and sick mother fuckers," Bell said. Piper nodded and got out of the Van.

***Hey, so someone hacked the show. I hope my readers aren't watching the bootleg copy. Netflix deserves better than that from us. I hope you are enjoying the story. I am at about 127 pages in my docs for this one. I will write a couple of more before it ends. Reviews do help me to write faster. Peace and Love, Fae***


	16. Chapter 16 Eat the World

Chapter Sixteen

Howard Bloom was standing on the corner in front of the precinct. She had given him a small nest egg of money before she went into Litchfield. In Chicago, before he left her to return to lock up, he promised he'd follow through with his promise and keep it safe. It wasn't much to him. A couple of grand and some instructions….she wasn't sure how she would be when she came out of prison. If she was totally different and couldn't handle her loving Larry seeing her that way...then he agreed to pick her up or visit her at the halfway house, with the money and items. She told him it was a safety plan and she could only trust her lawyer with it. He stopped representing her after Chicago but apparently he was a man of his word. She wasn't surprised. Howard was the best of his family. She wished Larry had gotten more of his father's integrity and less of his mother's judgement.

O'Neil let her out of the van and they all said and awkward goodbye. Then they drove away to the garage, leaving her standing beside a man that never liked her but had always done what was best for her.

He looked at her with a scrutinizing gaze. "Hello Piper. After all the hooplah and events at the prison, I'm surprised they let you out early in such a way," he told her as he handed her a nice leather backpack, full of items she may need.

"I think the Warden may have saved my life or saved me from solitary for a few more months at the least. Thank you for coming Mr. Bloom," Piper responded taking the bag. She unlocked the zipper and found a cell phone and charger in the pocket. She knew that she had a few credit cards and the cash in hand...a few sets of clothing, just jeans and shirts, plus one set of sneakers….just like the ones she had on from the prison. It made her laugh.

"Do you need a ride to your parent's house?"

"No...and I ask you to keep my release quiet for a little while longer. I am going to call Cal and tell him I'm out once I get to a place to stay. I know I have finite finances-"

He shook his head. Piper thought for a moment that he didn't include all the cash and frowned. What? Had he decided to keep her small funds for his aggravation. Piper narrowed her gaze and clenched her jaw. He seemed startled by the transformation and stepped back. "Hey, hold on there Piper, your money is all in the bag. I...am just ethically responsible to tell you something your father should have, especially since Larry told me you were allowed out on furlough for you grandmother's funeral," he began. Piper's frown deepened. He motioned for her to walk over to a bench, not too far from the entrance to the precinct. She stopped three times to let officers in uniform pass. She was skittish and it made her stomach flip. He was patient with her and she sat beside him clutching her bag.

"I received a call from your Grandmother about two weeks before she died. She told me that her son was expecting to inherit all of her estate but that she left it all for you with a one time allowance to Cal for a quarter of a million dollars. She knew that I was your lawyer and that her son would try to fight this decision in court due to your legal issues. So she set your money into a trust that would be released to your person, when you were released from all Federal control. All I have to do is take your paperwork to the Trust officers and within I'd say twenty-four hours, you will be extremely wealthy," he told her quietly. Piper blinked in complete surprise.

"Gran left it all to me? I mean I figured she'd leave me the cottage or to my father with instructions to give it to me. I loved it there...the rest I figured dad would get and he'd divide it up in his Will so Danny got the bulk and I'd be restrained to an allowance," she whispered. " Not that I wanted it. I told her, Mr. Bloom-"

"Howard, Piper, you were once going to be my daughter, I think you can still call me Howard," he snarked. It was in that moment she reminded her of Larry.

"Howard- I told my Gran I didn't want her money. She invested that money on her own and made her own way in the world. I thought she'd leave a good bulk of it to her charities," Piper said in disbelief.

"She told me that you were the best thing that came out of her son's marriage. She told me that you'd use her money to make a difference where it mattered….that you had to learn your lessons about love and tolerance then you would set about...how did she put it?"

"To Eat the World," Piper finished. He nodded. Piper gave him the paperwork. She was stunned. Not a single member of her family had told her about her inheritance.

"No one but your father knows Piper...I'm sure of it. He contacted me when he realized I was named as your representative. Your grandmother wanted you to have it when you were released. There are a few letters and perhaps a video was well that she made for you. He did try to fight it, but to his credit...once the trouble started at Litchfield, he halted all proceedings and...well I think the stress of it might have contributed to his health issues. Don't be too hard on him Piper, he thought he knew you...yet he had no idea," Howard said quietly standing up. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you to...maybe Cals? I know you don't want to see Polly or Larry but-"

"No..thanks. You have this number to get in touch with me?" Piper said holding up the new iPhone 5s. She was right, many different iPhones has come out since she was imprisoned. She would figure it out.

"Yes. I will be in touch...do you have a preference for your personal account?" he asked.

"The bank Gran used in Connecticut will do, they have a few branches in Brooklyn," she murmured. Her Gran had sent her money to a savings account there when she first got back from Europe. They hadn't told anyone...it is how she and Larry got their first apartment. They moved to his parent's place later because he wanted more space.

"Thank you Howard, please charge me the appropriate fees and retainer for all of your legal work on my behalf...then as you said in Chicago, we are done," Piper said quietly looking back at him and sliding the heavy pack on her back.

He nodded and put the papers she gave him in his leather attache case. "Do you want to know what your net worth will be in a few days? You didn't even ask...I know I've not always been a fan of your Piper, but you have never been greedy or purposely callous….your grandmother told me you learned to lie to hide your personal feelings from your father. Yet, aren't you curious Piper?"

She thought about money...how much she did in Litchfield to get enough money to survive out of Litchfield. It was for naught. She felt her anger rise at the thought. Would she have started the panty business if she knew she had the money? Would Cal have joined in as well if he knew he was getting a good chunk of money as well?

"Sure...sorry, I'm a bit out of sync here," she looked around the busy street, the smells and movements all foreign now to her.

"Your grandmother had an extensive portfolio. She invested heavily in social media sites when they first went public, plus numerous other business throughout the world. Her property and stocks are worth 12.3 million dollars at the last report. There is a firm already in place to manage it. She told me you knew it….The Stockington Group from Bridgeport," he replied. Something in the way he spoke about her Gran made Piper smile. She must have made quite the impression, even though her mind was going at that point.

"Stockington...oh yeah, Emily Stockington. We went to school together, she took over her father's company," Piper said with a smile.

"She had everything switched over to their control as you went away. She did it without your father's knowledge. She said you'd trust Emily and that was a better arrangement than the firm she had. I'll be in touch and I'll keep quiet. Stay safe Piper...and no matter what has been kept from you, call your family….they are worried about you," he admonished gently, then turned to walk down the street towards what PIper suspected was the parking garage. She turned the other way, heading towards the train.

She had money now. It seemed like a farce to her. It wasn't fair really. All of those women, poverty, drugs, ethnic backgrounds, abuse….all of those women will get out and some will be in worse shape than they are now in Litchfield. It just wasn't fundamentally fair...just because she was white and came from money.

Money that wasn't hers really...not really. She didn't earn it. It comes with guilt that she doesn't want to carry with her. As she walked though, she couldn't help but see other uses for this money. She took the train to Box street and got a room at the Box Street Hotel. She wanted to revel in the luxury of the bed, sheets...but all she could do was wish and think about Alex. Was she safe? Would the company take out their frustrations of her release on Alex? She looked at her new phone and saw she had only ten minutes to wait to make her call. Alex would be in the place outside the kitchen with the hidden cell phone. She had to be! Piper couldn't let herself think about what would happen if she was caught with the phone or tossed off the kitchen crew. She paced back and forth in the lush room. The decor was wonderful really but she couldn't focus on it. She could only think of what her friends were doing. She felt like she was a stranger here with no real connections to anyone. She was scared of everything around her and all she wanted deep in her heart was for Alex to hold her. Piper stepped out on the balcony of her room and drank in the city sounds. She took a deep breath and dialed the number of the cellphone she left Alex.

She listened as it rang, first one, then another. Her heart skipped because she knew Alex would pick up on the first ring as not to expose herself. She felt her stomach flip and started to whisper, " Come on Al...come on…"

*** Hey readers, last chapter got like um..zero reviews. However didn't really send out a notice. Please review. Fae**


	17. Chapter 17 Fucks you Going in

Chapter Seventeen

It rang and rang. She knew it she wasn't supposed to pick it up. Alex was going to retrieve it during dinner, Piper was to call and leave the number, then Alex would call her back when she snuck out to the bathroom and into the supply closet at 9 ish. Still Piper hoped….it clicked over to a voicemail. She had never heard the voicemail as she'd used the phone to call Cal for business only...she was surprised to hear Alex's voice.

"You've reached the phone, you know the one- don't you dare leave a message- I miss you...Soon kid-" the phone beeped and Piper hung up. She didn't expect to be crying. She was out and she was supposed to be ecstatic….happy and Free. Yet, all she wanted was to sit beside Alex on her bunk and hold her hand under the cover.

"You're pathetic Chapman, no wonder no one can put up with you. You have no idea who you are or what you want," she sobbed through her clenched jaw. She wiped her eyes and looked around the balcony, she had to see if anyone noticed. She had to be tough.

But she didn't really need to be tough anymore. She was in her own hotel room, in a good part of New York...she had wealth, family and loved ones. She had to keep counting her blessings over and over. It all felt useless without Alex. Piper turned to go inside. She went to the bathroom and ran a hot bath. She watched all the water just fill the tub, knowing it would only get hotter….and it wouldn't run out. She was lucky. She recalled when Taystee got out of prison but returned soon after. Piper had asked her one day in the library while she put up books...she'd asked her about what she went home to and why she returned. PIper thought about how she'd been shocked to learn the details of her life as she sank down into the very hot water. She closed her eyes and saw Taystee's face. She had been very honest with her. She had no family really- except the absent Vee, no help….she couldn't get to her mandatory NA and parole officers meetings, Of course with her record and not training-no one would hire her. She'd almost been raped twice….she was safer on the inside. She'd had Poussey to return to...Piper had to raise up out of the tub and grab a trash can. She threw up what little she had in her stomach. She could see her small body on the floor...she could hear Suzanne...then Taystee's wailing. It could be Alex. Alex could be next...she was shivering all over, despite the hot water. Piper thought maybe she was having a heart attack, she pulled herself out of the water and sat on the edge of the tub. She was terrified but slowly she was able to calm down enough to catch her breath. Piper wrapped herself in the hotel robe and collapsed outside the bathroom door, sliding down the wall.

She was a mess and for the first time in almost a year, she was alone. Oh she'd been alone in the SHU but there was constant noise, now...now no one would know if she had a heart attack on the bathroom floor. Her mind was racing and she felt her chest tighten again. Part of her knew it was a panic attack. She'd had them once before, right before she self surrendered. Larry didn't even notice.

Piper had to focus on something else. She had to keep her mind busy or she'd keep seeing Alex on the floor dead. It wasn't as if Kubra hadn't already tried to kill her. Piper had to shake her head to make herself stop.

Maybe now she could understand why Alex just kept writing her over and over when she got out. Alex was scared and alone then just as she is now. Granted, Alex got that exit doing what Piper told her to do….and it almost got her killed, just like Alex said it would.

She didn't think she could make it till the call. If she kept this up, she'd have to call 911. Piper called down for more towels, then asked for some soup and a small laptop. She was asked a few questions and then was told she'd have her food within an half and hour and the rest within the hour. She shook her head, remembering how Alex would do that….ask for a new computer or phone to be brought to the room. Somehow, this act of pure laziness centered her. She used her towels to clean up the mess in the bathroom. She showered quickly instead...enjoying the smell of the hotel shampoo.

When she got out, there was a wonderful lemon chicken soup with a hearty grain bread and fresh towels waiting. She apologized for the soaking ones, explaining she had an accident in the tub. The attendant smiled and removed them with alacrity. She tipped him a twenty and sat to enjoy her dinner. She wasn't ready for the television yet. She'd never really been a big fan of it until she got with Larry and she'd seen the worst it had to offer in prison. She did perhaps want to watch CNN...but thought she'd better ease into that as well. Piper checked her webpage on her phone. Larry had kept it up...though there was no new activity. She ate her soup and dismantled it...then activated her other social media accounts, changing the settings. It was familiar and odd at the same time. It didn't matter at all….but she was formulating something in her mind and she had to make sure she could keep up on that front. She ate all of the soup and bread and drank three bottles of water. Before she could move the tray, there was another polite knock on the door.

Her laptop. She was thrilled and spent the next hour reading all about it. She felt better connected and someone hooking up to the internet and starting to recreate her life helped her to focus on something besides what could go wrong before Alex called. If she called...if she didn't get caught with it and is right now being felt up in the SHU showers. Piper had to clench her eyes shut and take a deep breath. Whatever she did...she had to stay busy or she didn't think she could keep her sanity. She laughed as she recalled having this same discussion with herself when she was getting ready to go into prison.

"Fucks you going in and coming out...Great….and I am ten times luckier than most. Suck it up Chapman," she whispered. Piper called Cal to keep her mind off of her situation.

"Really Piper? If you're playing a joke on me I swear-"

"No..it's real Cal. I'm at a hotel in Manhattan. I need a couple of days...could you please call and tell mom and dad? Tell them I borrowed a cell phone and I'll be in touch in a few days...I"ll be at the house for dinner on Tuesday. Please Cal...I need time to adjust before...well.." she let her voice trail off. He was quiet on the other end and she pulled her phone away from her face to see if the call was still active or maybe she cut him off with a touch of her cheek. They were still connected. " Cal?"

She heard a rustle and then Neri's voice. " Hey Piper...congratulations on the early released. Cal needs a minute," her voice was tender. Piper felt a lump in her throat.

"Is he okay?"

" Yes he is crying and can't talk...he's just been really worried about you. So you want us to tell your parents you are out but will not contact them for five days? Piper, get your head out of your ass and call your parents. Cal will call you in the morning," she made kissy noises and hung up the phone. She sighed and called her mother's cell phone. She hated that she remembered it still. She had made herself memorize everyone's number she called regularly before she self surrendered. It went to voicemail.

"Um, Hi Mom, it's Piper. I have been given early release. I am in the city staying at a hotel. I'm perfectly safe and fine. I will call you again tomorrow and see you on Tuesday. Please tell Dad I will see him then and I love you both." She hoped that would suffice. She planned on screening any calls she got back from her mother. Piper had to be secure. They were in a bad place before the riot...and she was furious with her father over her grandmother's will. Piper looked up her lawyer through the estate and the firm managing her money. She sent a few emails and set up a few appointments for Monday.

She looked down at her computer. It was 9...she tried to imagine the schedule at Litchfield, she knew it so well. She wondered how long it would take her to stop thinking on that schedule? What if she always lived her life, half in this world and half in that. Piper felt her stomach twist again and she frowned. " That soup was too good to throw up Chapman," she mumbled to herself. She could see Boo nodding in agreement.

The phone rang at 9:10 on the dot. " Hey kid?." Alex's husky voice sent a shiver through her body.

"Oh Alex….you're okay, " she tried not to cry...really she did.

"I'm fine, how are you? Are you someplace safe? Did anyone try to stop you or go after you?" The worry in her voice made Piper's heart soar a little. Alex loved her and worried about her. Her life may be all torn asunder at the present...she may be on the precipice of something wonderful or catastrophic….but she was loved by this woman.

"I'm better than fine. I'm in a swanky hotel, in a bathrobe….you're the one left in that hellhole. I'm worried..I miss you and I don't know how to do this," she stopped babbling. She needed to be strong for Alex...not fall apart.

"You are going to be fine Piper. Let your parents and Cal help...if they bother you, just tell them you need a break...you go on with your life and enjoy every minute. What did you have for dinner?" Alex was trying to be cheerful. She was relieved Piper could tell.

"Oh I know..I'll be fine, um I had some lemon chicken soup and bread. My stomach wasn't doing great but it was wonderful. I got a laptop, phone..oh and my Gran left me a fortune it seems. My dad didn't tell me about it because he was going to take it. Lucky me I got out..or he got sick either way lucky me," Piper replied.

Alex was quiet. " Fuck Pipes. I'm sorry your father is an ass but congrats on the dough. Is it enough to change your life?"

"No it is enough to change ours. Look, who is your law firm? Are you okay if I contact another one to help you? I...want to put this money to good use." Alex seemed amused and gave her the information.

'I can't stay on any longer. I'm going to hide it here in the empty shelf, power off. I'll call you again Wednesday night. I'll put the number in...we can see if it works….you know they will suspect a new number I add to be you. Maybe if I can catch Anthony on duty to take the form, he will not look too close. I heart you Pipes, sleep with the lights on and don't feel bad about it….plus hug a pillow close." Alex murmured. Piper knew she didn't want to hang up either.

"I Heart you too and tell everyone I'm okay and had a grand time on my first day out, bye." PIper said in a rushed low tone as if the guards might still hear her.

She hung up as Alex said goodbye. She was okay….they had talked. Now, as long as nothing interfered, they could talk again. Piper closed her eyes and kissed her phone. Alex said she loved her and that she was going to be fine. She fell back on the bed, looking around the hotel room, she got up and turned on all the lights, then climbed into the bed. The sheets smelled wonderful and the mattress was like sleeping on a cloud...it was hard to get comfortable though. She pulled a pillow close and closed her eyes determined to find some rest.

***Hey thanks for all the reviews. I know this story progressed slowly. I did the very best I could. Work has not been kind to me for many months now and it has a trickledown effect. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18 You Saved Me

Chapter Eighteen

She didn't sleep well but the hot bath in the morning was much better than the attempt the night before. She ordered more food...eggs and toast. She was trying to go slow as not to get sick….and she felt such guilt. She did some research as she ate. Her story in the NYT was still mentioned and trending. There seemed to be a resurgence of pieces on Prisons for profit. She boned up on some of the recent articles. As she read Piper's stomach sank. There were articles about her family. The 'drug ring" she had been arrested with….one that figured out from Alex's testimony in Chicago why she'd been arrested. It did her good to read that many used her as an example of how the "War on Drugs" is actually a war on the poor. She winced when one article, around the time her father go sick, discussed how she was in fact an heiress and her father contested the Will.

She had memorized many numbers….none more important than this one. Piper called Bob and Steve. She called Bob's personal cell. It wasn't the same as the number they used. She gave them the number of her cell. Piper knew she could get the front of the crime section at least. She pulled up video from the protests at the gates. They thought it had died down but there seemed to be a News presence there. She hadn't seen anything the way they kept the prisoners to certain sections...even the gate that O'Neil took was completely empty when they pulled out. But it had been early and Caputo was sneaking her out.

She called Cal and they talked for about an hour. He told her all about how Neri's body was changing and how scared he was….and how excited. She called her parents as well.

"Piper...oh Piper," her mother said in a tone that Piper had never heard.

"I'm okay Mom. Well, no I'm not okay, I'm traumatized and I have to be careful at the moment. May I come over Tuesday for dinner and see you?" Piper asked in a quiet voice. She held her breath hoping that this one time her mother would get it.

She did "Of course….you know I want you to be safe. Be careful Piper...the reporters will find you eventually and I don't think you can handle that. You said you were at a hotel? Don't give anyone the number or name." Piper realized that was a good advice.

" Thanks Mom," she replied. Piper told her all her information and about her representation. Her mother got quiet for a moment. " It's okay Mom. I love you both and we don't have to speak of it."

"No Piper, I think not talking about things is what happened to this family. We drove Cal to rebel against everything and you to seek excitement abroad with a criminal," her mom answered in rushed words. It reminded Piper of how she acts when faced with her own shortcomings.

"You are probably right there Mom. I would like you to do something for me. Please find me a good therapist...one that can handle Post Traumatic stuff and um is discreet. Anywhere in the city...or in Bridgeport. I may go to the Cottage though. Is Amelia still looking after it? May I have her number please?" Piper tried to sound casual and normal. She'd given her mother something to do for her and trusted her explicitly. She was trying to be mature and help them through this. It was all her fault. Every single bit of it.

"Let me go get the roladex your father laughs at me for keeping yet how would he know how to get Amelia's number now, hmm? She isn't listed and still has a land line," she said with a tone that implied she won that argument. It made her smile. " Here talk to your father while I get it."

"Piper?"

"Hey Daddy...how you feeling?" Piper said in a soft tone. She immediately felt small and scared. He was always so strong in her mind. She didn't want to admit her parents were aging.

"I'm fine. They got upset over nothing," he said in his deep reassuring tone. It made her eyes sting with tears. "So Howard spoke to you I take it?"

"He is my lawyer...or was..after the transfer I will be using Gran's firm. I told Mom I may go to the Cottage for awhile. I have a few things I have to do, then the rest of what I am going to do...well I just need good wifi." Piper spoke to her father then about her plans. Her mom returned and they relayed the information. Afterwards it was quiet for a few moments and Piper took a deep breath then said, " I love you both. I'm really sorry my poor choices led to this...I'll take care of both of you so don't worry okay? "

There was just silence and again Piper looked at her phone to see if she cut them off. Finally her mom seemed to take the phone again. Piper briefly thought about telling them to put it on speaker but she decided not to confuse the situation and her father might be reclining in bed.

Her mother finally said, " We love you too. I'll get in touch with you after I make some calls. Oh, you know Betsy from the Wednesday Forum?" Piper blinked some and thought about it. Yes, she recalled the woman fondly actually. She would talk to Piper and listen to her opinions even when she was a child.

"Yes..oh tell me she isn't dead Mom..I don't need any bad news right now..I'm worried sick about Al-" She bit her lip and cursed to herself. They had been fine...the conversation was actually going to end on a nice note and she had to go and say that!

"Al as in in Alex Vause, the lesbian drug dealer that gave you up to go to Prison?"

"Yes. Please can we not...Jesus Mom, I can't help that I love her. You think I didn't try to stop? I did. We both did. I left her there and...it isn't.." her voice broke and she started crying.

"Hush...hush now, it will be okay Piper. We will get you some help and help all those girls. Now listen, Betsy isn't dead. She is a State Senator. Elizabeth Dubois. She won her district and a big part of her platform is Criminal Justice reform. She is on the state committee the Governor requested to investigate the prison system. We can talk about it on Tuesday," her mother explained. That Forum was one her Grandmother was a member of when she lived in Brooklyn. It was once a month and Piper knew her mother used her Mother-in-laws connections to keep it. Now, she guessed she would be invited to join. Her mother was brilliant.

"Thanks Mom. I'm going to get off the phone..I haven't had such long conversations on the phone in a long time...is amazing not to be paying an absorbent amount to just communicate," she answered. Her mom agreed about the money and Piper was reminded again how lucky she was. " Mom...really thank you. I know I act like an idiot most of the time, but the fact I have two parents that love me….and are able and willing to pay to talk to me...it saved my life. You saved me." Piper hung up after she said it. It was a bit too raw. She paced the room and then grabbed her pack, walking out of the room. She had her phone...she could answer it anywhere. PIper wanted to walk the streets...but she remembered her mother's advice and flicked up her hood once she stepped outside. Piper walked for a long while, she stopped in a store to get some earbuds and iTunes cards. She was sitting on a bench in Prospect Park when Steve called her.

"Piper are you really out? Are you okay?" He asked with real concern. She assured him she was fine and told him the Administrator Caputo helped her to leave. She set up a time where they could talk, an exclusive for the Times but she planned on going to the prison too...but after she hires security and talked with her lawyer. He was happy for the story and seemed to genuinely appreciate what she had done for his career. Piper listened to different songs, then bought all the ones from the playlist Alex gave her for her birthday. She watched people go by, listened to music and thought about what it was she had to do. She wasn't going to let Alex down.

All of her meetings Monday went well. Piper was substantially richer by the end of the business day. Cal's money was taken care of and she had a law firm actively looking to assist with Alex's case, get a security firm and a someone to help with her public relations.

Piper had wandered the streets most of Sunday. She kept eating at the hotel though. She had all these restaurants in her mind that she would eat at once out...but she also knew her picture was all over the news recently. Plus, she didn't want to run into any of her old friends. A few had kept trying to write her...she'd respond with a page of generic crap written back. She couldn't really identify with them anymore and she figured most of them were now friends with Larry and Polly. She was just being careful. She texted Polly a half an hour earlier. It was short..basic information and a request not to call. She said she would call Polly when she was ready. It was a test and she figured Polly would last about three days. Piper walked along the streets of the city, heading back to her hotel.

Piper closed her eyes and remembered how Alex looked when she returned to prison. Her stomach twisted. Her friend had played a role in that happening..because Piper requested it. She wasn't sure how Polly got that information to Alex's parole officer but she'd need to know real soon. She was meeting Steve at her lawyer's office tomorrow morning, having dinner with her parents that evening. Her mom told her that Cal and maybe even Danny would be there on Tuesday. She didn't want all of the family but her mother would insist. The fact Danny would even consider it made Piper think he would show up just to blame her for their father's poor health. It was stressing her out. She was dreading it and found herself wishing it was just Cal and her parents.

Wednesday night she would talk to Alex again. She would be alright until then. Piper had to believe it. She had to keep her thoughts on what she had to say and do. She was going to make something happen. They would be cleaning up from lunch now. She hoped Nicky was sticking with Alex, not leaving her any alone time. She hoped the prison didn't take their frustrations out on Alex when they realized PIper was free. Often her thoughts were troubled by " what ifs". What if they threatened to transfer Alex or put her in Maximum if she didn't keep her mouth shut? She would fold...but maybe the fact that Alex's story is out there too would make a difference. She was hoping. She was hoping and she was writing.

***Another chapter for you….I'm excited about Friday aren't you? Please Review Fae***


	19. Chapter 19 A Woman Worthy

Chapter Nineteen

Her interview went well. Steve and Bob both came and they hugged her for a really long time. She told them the whole truth about Piscatelli and his crew...about making a mentally challenged inmate fight her girlfriend for amusement….about the officer that brought in the gun. It was a complete expose. She was honest about Caputo helping her out and that he had to trust to former guards. She was asked how the guards changed. She told them about how unsafe it had become, how they were packed in and the company was going to build even more housing.

She spoke at length about how the cook had worked for years to make what she was given edible. Piper explained how the prepackaged food was so disgusting people were sick on it all the time. She avoided mentioning the garden..the guard buried beneath. She focused solely on how the prisoner's were treated.

"He made her stand there...on the table, j ust because he was bigger and could hurt her if she got down. I…" Piper sighed and her lawyer, Meghan Canary, offered her some water. She took it and smiled at her then looked down again. Steve took her hand.

"I know you a little bit, wouldn't you say Piper?" Bob said quietly. She blinked and looked up smiling at her friend.

" Uh yes I would say so, " she had to laugh. They grew up on the same street. She had never told Larry he was her friend. They emailed...she would visit with his parents a couple of times a year. She knew Larry would ask her to use him to get him published. She simply refused to tell him so she wouldn't have to disappoint Larry. Funny, she'd beg of Bob anything to help Alex. Sometimes Piper couldn't believe she actually let herself fall in love with Larry.

"I think you watched that for as long as you could, either said something or joined her on the table," he said with an amused tone. PIper gave a faint smile.

"Yes...I tried to help her and ended up on the table. That is why...well the night Miss Washington died...we were all on the tables. All of us had joined her...they did it again you see and..we all got up and…" Piper felt her throat tighten and she was suddenly so scared. Alex would pay for this….the guards will take it out on her. Piper was petrified. She shouldn't tell...she shouldn't be a rat. Her vision blurred.

"Okay Piper, breathe for me," Bob was there holding both of her hands. All around her people were concerned but they couldn't help her. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. We didn't always...I mean I got furlough to for Gran and she was in prison when her mother died..unable to go. It wasn't fair, she was a kid...I think got busted with some joints. She was slight ...petite and her smile was.. Fuck, sorry I can't ...I need to get up," Piper rambled. She rose and walked to the window of the nice conference room. She looked out over a busy street, they were on the fourth floor, not too high but it didn't open.

"You told me she was crushed. Did you see it?"

Piper nodded. Then cleared her throat remembering he was using an audio recorder…' Yes I was about ten feet away. She was trying to help Suzanne...she was the one they made beat her friend. She gets violent when upset..unable to control herself. Most of the time, she is brilliant, funny and surprisingly inciteful...but she has mental problems and gets no care. Miss Washington tried to help her. She tried to explain and he dropped her to the ground and put his knee in her back…" Piper's voice broke again.

Steve waited patiently. " She died in front of us...she couldn't breathe." Piper looked back at him. She'd done some research, she knew the recent police brutality and murder cases that had gained interest. "It gets worse though...worse than what was an accident. One that happened because the officer was poorly trained, frightened and the prison was made unsafe by specific, cruel, sadistic and crazy guards- but it wasn't an intentional death. They left that child on the floor of the cafeteria for hours while the company tried to figure out a way to spin it to make it her fault. Hours...while her friends...the only family she'd had for years waited and watched. They lost it and a riot ensued. I spent the riot almost unconscious. I woke up in the medical area with certain prisoners and it was told to me what happened. We've been denied all freedoms...the phone, mail, leaving the dorm. It took them five days to let us shower. There were people from the company in the prison. People brought guns into that building and then seemed surprised when it made matters worse."

Steve asked her a few clarifying questions. He wanted more information on Poussey. She told him out to pronounce her name correctly and explained she is using her last name because they all call each other by their last names in prison. She didn't say she did it because her name was becoming a joke on some social media. It irked Piper and she wanted her to have dignity. She was horrific at coming across sympathetic really and was happy for the firm's PR co-ordinator, Michael Parrish, who helped to prep her. She was wearing jeans and a soft sweater that they gave her to wear. It was feminine and she looked fragile. It covered her tat and brand. Michael had seen it when she got ready but had not pushed for explanation.

It was a grueling process but finally it was over. They made plans and Piper met her security team. They were both women. Imposing and big, but they had kind eyes when they looked at Piper. She was going to go to Litchfield tomorrow morning and address the protesters and reporters. She was going to ask that the Governor's committee remove Litchfield from the control of the company and make sure the women are safe. She was going to ask them to be moved to other facilities in the area or at least in Tennessee. She was going to announce her criminal justice blog as well. Piper was going to tell people to read the NYT article in the Friday edition to learn the truth.

She wasn't going to tell them that she was meeting with Betsy. She wasn't going to tell them that she was going to testify and try to get Alex released. She was hoping that Caputo had enough sense to tell the truth to save his own ass. She had a car service now and the security was always with her and they went out of the way to not intimidate her.

"What is your name again?" Piper asked the red headed Amazonian woman riding in the back with her in a huge SUV.

"Nicole Haight, ma'am," she said in a soft southern drawl. Piper had to smile at that.

"Just call me Piper. I'm only a few days out and I didn't count on the press," Piper said honestly. She recalled how some officers treated her differently after the interview. Steve was a damn good writer.

"I'll keep you safe Piper. I am former Air Force and have been a personal bodyguard for about five years. We can handle the press and any fans you may have," she said politely. Piper frowned at the notion and thought the idea would make Alex laugh.

"It may get real boring soon. I will be going to my Gran- um no, my cottage in Connecticut soon. The wifi is being upgraded with a personal server today. I told your company and they are going out to set up stuff."

"Right outside Stonington on the water?"

Piper nodded. She was impressed Nicole knew so much having just taken her on as a client a few hours ago. " I love that area." Piper smiled and nodded. Her Gran used to like to take the boat out and get fresh seafood. Piper loved it there but hadn't spent any real time there since she was twelve. It would be familiar and different enough to perhaps calm her down. It was further from Alex but not too much. More importantly….it was remote.

"I am going to my parent's for dinner. I was going to go change but I realized I don't have any more clean clothes at the hotel. My clothes are at my parent's house..I think," Piper frowned. It was weird to have to think about clothing. She was used to uniforms. Nicole nodded and listened as Piper rambled about her brothers. They arrived and Nicole spotted a few reporters. Piper wondered if something leaked. She told them to drive around back, she cut through Mrs. Dempster's yard and through the hole in the fence that was hidden behind her Azalea bush. It was tight and Nicole could barely fit.

"Sorry the last time I snuck in this way was middle school," Piper explained. They made it to her parent's back door, Piper opened it up and heard an alarm go off. She made a beeline for the keypad and punched in the security code. It hadn't changed. She was surprised by her mother running out of the kitchen with a frying pan in one hand and a phone in the other.

"It's okay Mom, it's just me and my security. There were reporters on the curb so we drove around back. We parked in the Dempster's driveway, could you call and let them know?"

Her mother stared at Piper for a moment, dropped the pan and ran to her. She hugged Piper so tightly that Piper felt smothered, but she took a breath and let her. Mrs. Chapman seemed to collect herself and then turned to Nicole. " You are staying for dinner too. Is she your new girlfriend?"

Piper blinked. " Um no Mom, this is Nicole...I told you she is my security...bodyguard. I listened to your warning." Carol didn't let go of Piper's hand she just stared at Nicole. She tried to make herself seem friendly and smiled back at her. She extended her hand and offered her name. Her mother's manners took over and she let go of Piper's hand to shake Nicole's offered hand.

" I would be happy to eat after everyone is done. May I look around to make sure no one is in the yard or using a telephoto lens to spy?" she asked softly. Mrs. Chapman nodded and then Piper heard her father yelling from their room off the living room.

"I'd better go tell him it was you or he'll get up and get the gun," she said.

" We have a gun in the house?" Piper was surprised. Her mother told her they'd always had a gun in the house but Piper never knew it. She told her mother she'd go see him and for a moment she thought her Mom would say no.

"Go ahead. Cal and Danny will be here in about an hour and a half. You're early...no neither wife is coming, it's just us," she said with a smile. Piper felt some of the stress leave her body. She hated Danny's wife...everyone but her mother did. Piper went to see her Dad and noted that Nicole was adjusting the blinds and checking all the windows while talking into her earpiece to the Driver. She didn't think those reporters would be there long.

"Hey Nicole, my brother will be here in about an hour and a half," she informed her. Nicole smiled back at her, her green eyes were bright and she felt a pang of longing for Alex.

"Roger that."

Her father was up and walking towards the door with what Piper could now identify as a Glock in his hand. "Dad, it was just me. Um...could be put that a way...I'm not comfortable with guns." He stopped walking immediately and seemed to sway from the shock of seeing her. She walked up to him and took his arm, turning him back to the bed. He stopped her and motioned that he wanted to go to his office.

"Your mother insisted I rest before dinner but I really don't want to, help me play hooky, honey?" he said in a tone he tried to make casual. Piper closed her eyes for a moment and steadied him as he sat at his desk. She could tell it made him feel more like himself. Her stomach twisted that her own father had to try and feel stronger to talk to her.

"Sure...there," she walked over and plopped in the oversized stuffed chair by the window. It was her favorite chair. Her mother had tried to get rid of it numerous times but her father always said it was Piper's chair and it had to stay. She reached to pull the curtains some to be sure...Nicole had her thinking about cameras. She looked at her father and took a breath.

"First, Dad...I'm sorry. I was a total ass when you visited. I know I said this before sorta- I was hurt….and prison makes you an asshole...no, let me rephrase that, it brings out your inner asshole so you can survive. You raised me to behave better.I just get defensive when it comes to prejudice and labeling. It wasn't appropriate though." She took a breath and her father looked away from her. His face was troubled. " I have my inheritance now and I would like to talk to you about what you want of it so we can settle it. I'd be happy with just the cottage and enough money to start or assist a foundation to help with criminal justice reform," she said in a business tone. Her father looked at her and Piper thought that maybe he was seeing her for the first time.

"Do you want to talk about why I-"

"Not really, I know why and it's done. You'd left it to me anyway," she said with a smile. He smiled back.

"You were always Celeste's favorite. Cal called me and told me you got his money all set up. The house is ready and he feels relieved to know paying for his first child to be born will not bankrupt him," he said in a kind tone. Piper made a noncommittal sound. "I don't want anything Piper. I was just worried you'd lose it all or your new girlfriend would take it all."

"I figured you were afraid I'd lose it all. No worries. Okay, so just know if you or mom need any care, I'll do it. This is really the family's money and I think Gran knew I'd use it to that way. I have some for Danny too, same amount Cal was left. If he doesn't want it, I will put it in a trust for Nathan and Allie," she explained. He asked her who was handling it and Piper told him copies of all the paperwork would be delivered tomorrow. That made him happy and somehow her stomach didn't hurt so much. He talked about how excited her mother was to have all of her children here. Piper listened to him and nodded.

" Speaking of dinner, I need to go change. Are my things up in my old room?" she knew she was bailing on the conversation. She wasn't ready to delve into hurt feelings. She was too raw and she had to focus on her goals.

"Yes, your mom made sure to unpack everything. We'd like you to stay here-"

"Um...no, I will talk about that at dinner though. Let me go freshen up, are you okay here?" Piper looked back towards the bedroom door. He assured her he was fine and he'd see her at dinner. Piper left and darted through her mom's walk-in to exit to the back hallway and up the stairs. It was ridiculous how much this place felt like home. Her room had changed over time. She had cleaned it out when she left for college but her things were there and her mother had put some fresh flowers in her room. Piper smelled them and then went to take a shower.

Cal arrived and they hugged for a long while. Piper suddenly got emotional and had to pull back some from him. He cracked a joke. Danny came over and hugged her as well. It was the first time he'd done it since he went away to college.

"I am glad to see you are okay," he said to her. Piper smiled and nodded. Her mother took over and led them all to the dining room. Piper made a wisecrack about warranting the good China now...all she had to do was go to prison and her mother stiffened.

"Sorry Mom, just using humor to defuse a stressful situation. I...don't remember the last time we were all together," Piper explained.

"Yeah, Danny missed Gran's funeral. Surgery was it?" Cal said in a slight tone. Cal hated how his big brother got a pass on all the family stuff because he was a hotshot surgeon. Piper could see the fault lines in her family….she could see all the old hurts under the surface.

"Yes Cal. Elise and the twins were in Portland. I am sorry I missed your proposal though. I heard from several people how you hijacked a sad-"

"Nope. Stop it both of you. This is my welcome home dinner and I declare all old arguments to be over...at least for this meal," Piper said formerly. Then she reached for the mashed potatoes. " Oh mom, real cream in them. I think I may pass out. Oh...salad," Piper's eyes brightened. Danny and Cal started to fill their plates. Danny asked her father about his medical condition. He didn't want to answer but her mother gave her brother his father's vital stats.

"Not at the table, let's talk about something else. Cal, how did the last doctor's appointment go?" her father said. She could tell he didn't like being the focus of medical attention.

Cal started to speak but Danny interrupted. "I want to know Dad and the table is just as good as anywhere else. Your stress level has been through the roof for almost a year and-"

"My fault eh brother?" Piper said chewing her salad and pouring some gravy on her roast beef. Real beef that doesn't give you diarrhea or look purple in fluorescent light. Danny looked at her and frowned. He looked so much like their father Piper had a hard time swallowing. " Damn Danny, you look like Daddy."

Her brother blinked some and looked at their father. " Yes well, your situation added to his stress, sure Piper...plus losing his mother." Piper nodded softly and took another bite.

"Daddy doesn't want to talk about it now though Dan. Talk with him after dinner in the study okay? Please tell me about Nathan's latest invention. Cal told me on the phone that he made a rocket that broke some school record?" She realized as she did that….redirected the conversation again that she was becoming her mother. Maybe that is all anyone ever became...a different version of their parents. She thought of Diane Vause and smiled.

They bickered a few times, Cal cursed at Danny but overall it was a good meal. Piper's stomach was bulging and she hoped she didn't regret eating all that food.

"Piper you said you were going to tell us something over dinner," her father said. Piper nodded and took a sip of water. Her mother had offered her wine and she'd refused. She needed a clear head.

"Yes, look...I am coming forward again to the Times to tell what happened at Litchfield. I have a plan and after I go to the prison to address the press. I'm going to blog my story from the Cottage and pretty much hide, see a good therapist and try to make a difference," PIper said. They all talked at the same time. Her mother was adamantly against it. She wanted Piper to just forget it, maybe tell someone on private, a closed testimony to a friend. Cal was all for it. Danny was worried she'd expose herself to more charges. She listened to them all talking.

Her father was quiet. "Daddy?" Piper asked over the talking. Everyone got quiet and looked at him.

"They may take it out of her," he said to her. " Are you prepared for that eventuality?"

Piper started to cry looking at her father. She nodded. "If she asks me not to do it, I will stop with the article….I may be able to talk to her before I show up at the prison and the article is published." Her mother frowned, obviously not liking that her husband mentioned that 'woman'.

"If she is a woman worthy of you she will want you to fight," he said simply. Piper started to defend Alex and then she took a breath, " Dad...she is helpless in there and survival is my top priority. I don't want her to be put in SEG because of me. Caputo will be gone soon and there will go the last...her last…" Piper winced trying to stop crying. Her mother handed her a handkerchief. That made her laugh and though she was confused her mother smiled.

"Well, let's put our heads together and see if we can't figure out how to get you what you need. We are rather impressive when we all work together," her father said.

Piper nodded and then went into detail, explaining her plans. For the first time since she left her prison family, she didn't feel alone.

***I am loving Season 5-going slow but will be done by end of Weekend. I will finish this up soon too. Please Review, NO SPOILERS please but let me know in SIX words what you think of season 5. Peace, Fae***

"


	20. Chapter 20 30 Seconds of Heaven

Chapter Twenty

Her mother and Cal went with her to Litchfield. She had an appointment to see a doctor the following week and her plans were made to retreat after this appearance. It was hard to get close to the prison and she had a hard time catching her breath when she looked at it from the parking lot.

Steve met her there and used his press credentials to get her to the front of the line. Piper cleared her throat and some of the reporters seemed to focus in on her. It took a few minutes for them to recognize her as the Piper from the article.

"Hello, I"m Piper Chapman. I was released early from Litchfield by Warden Caputo. He did this because he was afraid MCC would try to shut me up. The women of this facility were and are being abused. We are beaten, killed and denied basic human rights like health care. Poussey Washington was killed because the guards are poorly vetted or trained. The details of the riot as I know them will be in an article in the New York Times tomorrow. I will be posting to my own criminal justice blog, telling my story and those of my fellow inmates at . I'm one of the lucky ones, I was released to a family that loves me...with the means to help me to get back on my feet. Most women in there do not have this..63 % of them are mothers and over 86% are in there for non-violent crimes. Poussey Washington was busted with less than an ounce of pot. No one deserves this treatment, but come on, she was bright and beautiful...she was so small." Piper's voice broke as she saw her death again flash in her eyes. The reporters started asking her questions and her mother had to help get the quiet.

"Let her speak...please, they've kept them away from the phones or allowed them mail...let her talk," she pleaded. It seemed to make them step back a moment.

"I am afraid the prison industrial complex that is MCC will retaliate against my loved ones and friends still inside. I am afraid that these women will be sent to SEG..um solitary confinement because I told the truth. I've hired a few crack teams of lawyers to help, but the best defense is when the public eye is shining on them. So please MCC allow more phone access, visitation and mail to resume and stop all sentencing to the SHU until the investigation into the death of inmates and the details of the riot are concluded. Please keep Alex Vause, Galina Reznikov , Nicole Nichols, Lorna Morello, Tiffany Doggett, Carrie Black, Tasha Jefferson, Cindy Hayes, Janae Watson, Norma Romano, Gina Murphy, Anita Demarco, Brook Soso, Freida Berlin, and Mei Chang- to name a few but not all- in your hearts, please keep them safe. These women just want to do their time in peace without abuse..please keep fighting for this reform, call your state legislature today. Ask them to stop companies like MCC from running our prisons-" Piper spoke clearly and her mind filled with memories of the conversation with Alex the night before.

 _Piper didn't have to call this time, Alex called right on the dot. " Hey Pipes?"_

" _Hello Al, Jesus I needed to hear your voice. Are you okay?" Piper asked in a quick frantic voice._

 _Alex in a quiet whispered tone. "Yes, so far...I added your number to my list so I will call you when we get phones again. Our dorm hasn't had them since Monday...they said they will allow us back in the entire prison next week, but that is probably a rumor. How are you? Are you sleeping?"_

 _Her concern made Piper's chest ache. " I'm fine...not sleeping through the night, but I ate the best dinner tonight, even kept it down." Alex asked her specifics and Piper shared. She seemed so happy for Piper, but it made Piper sad. She blinked a few times to get rid of the tears._

" _I got all set up...my gran's money, new law firm...a security detail too. Alex, after my article...shit….my picture is everywhere. Our story is out there- so I got a new law firm, they are visiting the Prison Friday to see you. I am also going to talk to a committee...listen- let me finish and explain," Piper said as Alex started to chime in and ask questions. She told her everything she had planned. She told her that her family was helping, that Danny and her father were calling in some favors from government officials….how her mom got her a connection to the special committee and how she was going to confront MCC outside Litchfield in the morning...and how she was going to tell their story online in a blog._

" _I know this will put a target on you. I've done the interview. You have to tell me baby….do you want me to stop?" Piper asked afraid. Alex was silent for a few moments._

" _No, fuck no Pipes...I'm proud of you. You may actually get something done. Don't worry about me, they will do what they will and we have no say in it. You keep going and shine the biggest and brightest light you can find on us. I know I give you shit about your causes….you know most of the time I do that because I just hate that they take your attention from me," she replied._

 _Piper smiled and wiped her face again, "I can only do those causes….care enough to try because I know someone as amazing as you loves me. I love you so much Alex and you are the most important person in my life."_

" _No, you need to be the most important person...I'll claim a close second, we will save the third for Cal's kid," Alex said to her in an amused tone. "So you'll be here tomorrow- then you're going off to the cottage? Be careful and don't get too close to the COs, " Her voice trailed off as if she knew it was an odd thing to say._

" _I'll be careful. We can do this...I'm going to get you out Alex….I will hold you again." She said it like a prayer, like a promise._

" _I know kid, I know you will. I gotta go, I'll try to call from the phone when we get privileges. You stay close to your security. I love you," Alex said and Piper repeated it back to her as she hung up._

Her relief had been palpable after their conversation. She took a deep breath and tried to focus. Two reporters were trying to ask her a question. There was shoving and the barricade faltered. Piper was pushed back into the lawn. Nicole was there in a second, turning her so that the CO guarding the spectators couldn't touch Piper. She told them to back up in a booming voice or Piper would leave.

"Miss Chapman! Sean McFarrity, CNN- are you worried about the woman that turned you in for money laundering?"

" Yes, she is my girlfriend and I'm very worried about her..I'm worried about what MCC will do to the prisoners inside. There is no accountability from the state. I've seen guards rape women and just get a slap on the wrist….I've seen guards frame prisoners for drug possession….I've had guards feel me up in a completely sexual way while conducting random pat downs. I've seen guards….smother a prisoner. I know we broke the law...none of us deserved to die for our crimes," she replied.

A reporter from some magazine tried to follow up," If she sees you on the news here, what do you want her to know?" It was a play for personal information. Piper thought for a moment.

"I want her to know that I love her and I'm trying my best to make things better," Piper said. Her security then swept in and moved her out of the way, bringing her family with her. She started to shake right before they got to the car. The press followed, throwing more questions out at their retreating back. Her mother told them that all questions would be answered in the article or Piper's blog. She slid into the cool comfort of the SUV. Once all were inside they pulled out and the reporters seemed back away. Piper couldn't breathe well. All she could see in her mind's eye was Alex being hauled away to the SHU.

Her mother rubbed her back in soft strokes, soothing her, "Easy Piper, you did it, you're good...breathe Piper." Her mother's voice was soothing to her like she had done when she was a child. Slowly she got herself together but she placed her head on her mom's shoulder and closed her eyes.

They stayed like that for a good long while then Piper then apologized to her mother. " Nonsense Piper….I'm your mother, the least I can do is offer you a shoulder….except for your being so upset..it was nice to have you lean on me." She was smiling and Piper gave her a smile as well. She reached out and held her mother's hand. Cal rambled on about how professional Piper sounded. Piper let her brother's voice wash over her and listened as they headed back to the city. Piper was having her things moved to her Gran's Tribeca apartment and to the cottage. Her mother had split up her clothing for her last night. There were items in her things stored in the garage, personal items that Larry removed from their apartment. She didn't even want to think about unpacking those boxes….it was a lifetime away. She missed her cube, her small items she gave away. She imagined Alex under her crocheted coverlet.

Tears fell down her cheek and her mother wiped them away without really talking. Piper knew eventually Carol would be Carol and put her foot in her mouth. Right now though, her mom was being great. She squeezed her mother's hand and let go of it, returning her hand to her lap.

"Do you think she saw you?" she asked Piper.

She thought about it a moment, " I assume you mean Alex... Perhaps, but they are keeping the prisoners away from all the windows. She said there was a rumor that they would let them into the other part soon...so maybe." She smiled and looked at her mom.

"Does she know how you can get? You always need something to be fighting for...this experience has focused your attention criminal justice reform. It is a part of you Piper and she has to understand that to love you," her mom said quietly.

"Mom, right now isn't the time to have Piper do a one way analysis of her relationship," Cal started.

"No Cal, it's okay...yes Mom she knows me really well and doesn't like that I do that. We are totally different in so many ways...that is just one of them. It doesn't really matter though because we love each other to such a degree...it's maddening but a vital part of me," Piper explained. "Even when I was with Larry...she was in my mind. Missing her became what I thought I deserved for all the crap I pulled."

"She got you sent to prison- she pulled enough of her own crap," Cal responded. Piper reminded him that she did the crime herself.

"I was pissed at her too but I did the same thing to her Cal- I almost got her killed once already….now apparently I could do it again," Piper's throat tightened as she thought about how helpless Alex was still.

Her mother patted her leg. "I think the two of you may actually be in love." Piper smiled again and her mother asked her to tell her a story about Alex that didn't involve prison or crime. So Piper told her about how she got sick traveling and Alex took care of her. Her mom then shared a story about how her father brought her canned goods in a hurricane. Cal had never heard the story either. It made the drive back to the city better.

She stayed in the city long enough to visit the Tribeca apartment. Her Gran had it decorated so she could sell it. Her attorney told her that she liked to buy properties and flip them. Piper had never visited the apartment so it was like new to her. She knew Alex would like it and prayed she'd see it soon. Security was increased around her parent's home after the article and Piper headed to the cottage. She felt awful driving away from Alex but she had to focus on her mission. The cottage looked the same and the sense of home she'd been missing was instantly there when she walked through the door. Nicole was off and Andrea was her new guard. She wasn't as personable but was great at helping with bags and what not. There was a security system with cameras on the office. She set up shop there and Piper was happy for the solitude. She had all the lights on but spent most of her time in front of the big bay window looking out at the water.

She made herself eat eggs the next morning. There was a housekeeper/cook but there had to be NDAs signed and they had to pass her security vetting. Piper didn't mind because she wasn't ready to have someone that close yet. After breakfast, she watched different news channels and prepared for her meeting with the committee on Monday. She approached it like a work project, like she did her artisan soaps. Piper tried to lose herself in the work and not worry about the flack she was getting.

She almost didn't hear her phone ring. She reached it on the last buzz, swiping without looking. "A prisoner from Litchfield-" She fumbled over pressing a button and saying yes...afraid she fucked it up.

"Alex? Alex?"

"Hey kid. I'm fine...the guards are all watching me but I think whatever you did outside worked...one slipped me the article. Fuck...you are so brave...it included links," she rambled a bit. She felt her chest warm up with emotion hearing the pride in her voice. She told Piper messages from everyone, including Red who asked about her mom.

"Tell her my mom has been amazing. We talked about you. She asked me about you, details and didn't twist my words around to make me regret sharing. It's like someone has swapped her with a good mother...even Cal was impressed," Piper answered.

"When you tell me you tell your family...it...fuck I can't even. I remember when you would lie to your parents about us. I know it was because of what I did for a living. Now, damn baby," she said in a sweet voice. Piper wiped her eyes again.

"I'm just getting started. I want you in my life forever Alex...I'll wait to ask you officially for when you get out...you will be getting out." She heard a ticking which she knew meant Alex was about to run out of money. She quickly asked her for her commissary number. "I'll send money."

"I have some P-uh kid, a bit of money anyway...I have a friend-" Alex stammered. Piper noticed she didn't use her name, though it was obvious to anyone listening who she was actually talking to on the phone.

"No, forget that friend, I'll take care of you. You save your money. Do you need me to pay anything for storage or what not for your Queens apartment?" Piper quickly jotted down information and promised she'd see to everything or hire someone to see to it.

"You want to take care of me now eh? I don't know how I feel about that," Alex said honestly, then another warning buzzed in. "We have three minutes."

Piper quickly told her she loved her in case they got cut off. "Yes I want to take care of you. You can allow me to do as much as you feel comfortable. I'm being selfish with the money on your card so we can talk more."

Alex agreed and then they were cut off. Piper cursed and growled " Three Minutes my ass!" Piper felt her anger drain and sat in the glory of knowing she was alright and okay with what Piper was trying to do. She immediately wrote a check and had one of the security guards promise to take it to the Post Office in the morning. She knew Alex would still try and call her with the cell phone that weekend.

The new was buzzing with the story. Piper started her first blog and decided to start with the day she committed her worst crime. She was honest about it...about why she did it. She didn't name Kubra but alluded to the kingpin with middle eastern connections. Her lawyer sent her an email stating he had immigrated back to Nigeria and was trying to run for a Senate seat. This was all within six weeks, so he had to have left AFTER Aydin didn't return from his assassination attempt. She also asked that they check out Aydin's drug running cousin. The email read that he had been scooped up in an arrest six months prior to Aydin coming into Litchfield to kill Alex. Piper responded that she wanted some proof he was out of the picture but still didn't name Kubra outright in her blog. She agonized over how to write it…she wanted to start with the crime that got her the most time because it was the day her life changed. She started crying when she recalled how Alex had kissed her but flippantly told her that she'd been killed if she would have left the money.

Piper had thought she was kidding but now she knows for a fact it was the truth. Her girl had tried to shield her but at the same time had pulled her into a mess. Piper forgave her and owned her own culpability in it all. She posted the blog and saw it was three in the morning. Piper passed out on the couch, clutching a pillow close.

Her blog was more than just a success. Within the first week she had three book offers and multiple invites to appear on television. She met with the committee and testified. Her goal was clear and she didn't lie to them about how much she wanted her girlfriend safe. She was in at interview on a Radio news show in NYC when she got a call from the cell. It was nowhere near the right time.

"Um...I have to take this, " she said on the air. They laughed and another guest answered her question for her. Piper moved back from the microphone.

" Alex?" she asked quietly and winced when the producer seemed to perk up when she said her name.

"I only have a few minutes...I'm supposed to be taking out the trash. I"m being moved Piper...they said as soon as tomorrow," she said quickly.

Piper' heart started to pound, " No no no...not Max? Oh fuck please Alex, what can I do? Does your new legal team know?"

"No, it isn't max...it's out of state I think. Yes they let me contact them and they said it was something they wanted. It seems our love affair and your public works has shined too big of a light on this particular prison-that with the guard behavior-"

"What behavior? When last we spoke you said it was fine? Are they hurting you?" Everyone in the studio got quiet and Piper was walking briskly back and forth. The DJ said they would go to commercial break a bit early and fill the audience in on what is happening.

"It's nothing...just more searches and McLean got physical again," she answered. Piper pressed her head against the wall. "Nothing big, I can take it. I think moving me will help and my lawyer agrees. I...don't know how long it will be before I can call you and let you know. I told my lawyer to contact you but they usually let us call the lawyer first. I"m going to give this phone to Nicky for you to talk with Red too okay? It's going to be alright...I have to get back to the kitchen."

"Alex...please be careful...please just keep your head down and fuck….please be safe..call me as soon as you are allowed," Piper begged.

"I love you Pipes," Alex said and then the line went dead. Piper squeezed her eyes shut and her PR person, Sonya came to her immediately.

She wiped her face and turned back to see the guests and DJs all looking at her with pity in their eyes. "She is being moved. I have no details yet and...I can't talk about it." Sonya immediately started to negotiate with the on air talent. One of the fellow guests, Marc Mauer form the Sentencing Project offered Piper a handkerchief. She smiled because it was something her father would have done.

They agreed that Piper would share something about her phone call. She told them it was through the prison system….that she got some upsetting news and then steered the conversation to how much it costs for prisoners to talk to their families. She made the point that recidivism is lowered if the prisoner has contact with their family while inside.

After the show, she went back to the apartment. Piper cried for a good hour before she finally called her doctor. She stayed most weekends at the cottage but due to the interviews, she was in the city more and more. She spent her entire session talking about how they could hurt Alex in transit. Her therapist gave her a few pills to help her sleep but Piper knew she'd probably not take it. It was good to talk to someone and for the most part Dr. Speer was good about not just trying to medicate the feelings away. Her appointment was in Brooklyn and it was late when she finished. Her mother had been right though, she was one of the best. Piper was walking towards the train, Nicole was following closely behind her. She was stopped twice by someone that recognized her and she signed an autograph. Afterwards she put up her hood and looked down to keep from being recognized more. Nicole said her name but it wasn't in time for Piper to keep from running smack dab into someone stepping out of a cab.

"Hey, watch it!" Polly bit out. Piper looked up in surprise at hearing her voice and saw her standing there, holding Finn in her arms. "Piper?"

"Hey Pols," she said back then she smiled at Finn. " Hello there Finn." Polly seemed stunned and at a loss for words. Piper looked to the other side of the car and back to her.

"We broke up...Pete and I are seeing each other again. He has really stopped drinking and is trying to be a good father. I…..it is so good to see you. I've been worried," she said quietly. Finn reached out and pulled at her hood. Nicole moved closer behind her.

"It's okay, this is Polly Harper and my godson Finn. I've never seen him in person, " Piper explained. Polly shut the taxi door and took Piper by the arm.

"Come on, we are going to go get something to drink and he is going to play at this great little place down the street here. Um...you are?" She asked Nicole.

"Security Ma'am," Nicole answered. The look she gave Piper seemed to ask if she was up to spending more time with Polly. Piper stopped walking and looked at Polly for a moment. She reached up and pushed some hair from her eyes. Finn made noises and reached out to go to Piper. She took him and smiled at his curious explorations of her face. Polly was quiet as she watched them get to know each other.

"I've had a hard day Pols. They are moving my Alex….could be anywhere in the Federal system and I have to sit around and wait to know. I'm scared my work is going to get her killed so I don't think spending too much time - call me tomorrow. I have a place on Laight Street now," she explained as she handed him back.

"Oh, shit I'm so sorry. Okay Pipes...I will call. I've missed you and I want to try and-" she let her voice die down when Piper looked her in the eyes. Polly moved forward, passed Finn to Nicole and took Piper in her arms. It was like a balm and Piper let her hold her for a few minutes before they separated. She said goodbye and they left without any further comments.

Piper wrote. She told stories, changed names….but told simple stories about how the prison system is just fundamentally wrong. She tried to just write about what she saw and what she felt. She worked hard to state the facts about her fellow inmates without going on with stereotypes. She focused on how much they helped each other. Her most popular post was about the day she realized Alex was incarcerated with her. It was honest. She didn't mention Red's starving her….there was only one cook at Litchfield, it was ratting. She was careful and talked about winning her over by doing things for her. Piper got completely shitfaced after writing it. It was a hard night. The wait to hear from Alex was excruciating. A week went by and nothing. She had to cancel two appearances because she couldn't get herself together. She went to the cottage and went to bed. Nicole actually got her up and made her take a shower. It wasn't in her job description and Piper nearly eviscerated her verbally...until she realized that is what Alex does when she starts to spiral.

"I'm sorry...yes...please could you hold my phone while I shower," she blushed. Suddenly she was aware why she hadn't showered in a few days….she didn't want to take the chance she'd miss a call. Nicole took her phone in her hand and went to sit in the chair by the bathroom door. Piper exhaled and apologized again. "I'm sorry, I'm losing my shit."

Nicole smiled kindly. "You love her...I'm worried too and I've never met her. Go on, get clean, you'll feel better, then I'll cook us something, perhaps grill a steak to have on a salad...no more chips." Piper looked at her bed, covered in hot cheetos and taki bags….she sighed. " I can make a surprising good casserole from fritos and cheese dip." Nicole laughed and Piper got an idea to put some recipes into her blog. She took her time, letting the water get so hot. She found herself murmuring and begging for Alex to be alright. Her stomach was in knots but she kept taking a deep breath until she could concentrate to wash her hair. She was rinsing her hair when Nicole burst into the bathroom.

" Piper, it's Alex!" Piper yelled and moved to the back of her stall. Her heart was racing and she had to blink to clear visions of an insane Pensatucky.

"Fuck Nicole, you scared the sh it out of me! Did you say Alex?" Piper tried to step out of the shower but slipped and Nicole had to catch her with her free hand.

"Easy, here.." she gave her the phone then wrapped Piper in a towel as she held her upright on the rug.

"Alex?"

"Who the fuck is Nicole? "

Piper blinked at the cold tone of her voice. " My security guard. She's married and is hoping to have a kid within this year. Now shut up and tell me where you are? Fuck, I miss you..don't be mad." She was trying not to sob with relief.

"I'm sorry...God I miss you too Pipes. I'm a Danbury," she laughed, " I'm in Connecticut." Piper had hoped if she didn't get Litchfield, she'd be sent to Danbury. It was a small camp, only two hundred, but still a Federal facility. There were no MCC Federal prisons in Connecticut.

"I can be there in two hours," she said doing the math in her head. "Less if Nicole lets me drive."

"Nicole again eh. Tell me she is short and ugly….with no wit and a republican," Alex said dropping her voice some as she spoke.

"Um...she is nothing like that...she's an employee. Al, you're all I think about. I've been a fucking mess," Piper sat down in the middle of her bedroom, her hair was dripping and she was barely covered with the towel. Nicole handed Piper her robe and averted her eyes. There was tension there now and Piper winced. " She's a friend too though...so I don't fucking want to know about any friends you've made….when is visitation? Are you okay? How did they transport you?"

"Breathe Pipes...I'm fine. My bunkmate snores and there are only like a hundred and twenty women here. Most are waiting to be transfered. This is probably temporary Piper." She got up and ran to the bed, pulling her laptop towards her and reading through reports quickly.

" Shit, look two Senators wrote a letter to the DOJ and asked them to consider early release for some inmates or transferring them to local facilities. Fifty just went to Louisiana..fuck are they saying you're going there? I'll picket that place daily! You hear me..they can't send you there Alex!" Piper knew so much more about the system that had controlled her life for a year. A system that still had Alex for the next six years if Piper's gambit didn't work.

"Calm down, you're scaring the shit out of me. My lawyer seemed to think this was a good thing. It's just all anyone talks about here. The fifty that left were all convicted of violent crimes. It's okay...and visitation is tomorrow starting at 9AM. You're on my list already," Alex explained. Piper squealed and ran to her closet, starting to feel her sweaters.

"I'm going to wear the softest shirt and smell great! I fucking dreamed about how you smelled after you visited me...you were all I thought about...thus my bad decision to get you back inside….still...did your commissary arrive yet? How long have you been there?" Piper's mind jumped from one thing to the next.

Alex laughed. "I love you, kid. Wear something soft and tight enough I can imagine your breast...fuck not that I don't enough already." Piper closed her eyes and moaned. "Piiipes don't make that sound, I can't take that sound."

She growled and looked up at the ceiling. "I will be there for my thirty seconds of heaven….of holding you close. I'll take that weekly until we can have more."

"I wanted more for us you know. I wanted to be there when you got out and I wanted to help you through parole...I kept writing those letters. I need your address before we hang up..um..where do you get your mail?" Piper told her she was getting her mail in New York but she'd be in CT more now that Alex was so close. "I miss you something fucking awful Pipes," she interrupted.

She swallowed and moved back and forth on her feet nervously, "We didn't talk about...physical needs." She swallowed hard again and coughed. Piper had told Larry she would be celibate her entire sentence. She knew that wasn't realistic for Alex, she had a high sex drive.

"We will talk about it maybe at some future date, right now I am happy to touch myself imagining you. Well, not happy to, but like I said my bunkie snores and the library is idiotic. I need books please," she said in a conversational tone that made Piper's heart leap. "You are doing a fantastic job by the way. I heard you on the NPR as they transported me. You were so full of facts and arguing with that Congressman about mandatory limits. You didn't even curse...I was impressed."

Piper laughed, " I called him a fucking schmuck off the air after he told me he couldn't help that I fell in love with a criminal." Alex growled some and told her she was proud of her again. Piper told her about her Blog. Alex couldn't have the internet. She told her about her latest story.

" Is it hard to write about? Are you having bad dreams?"

Piper closed her eyes but the tears fell. "Yes and I can't sleep with the lights off yet. I keep clutching a pillow wishing it was you."

"You gotta sleep baby. I gotta go. Be careful and try not to draw too much attention okay? Try to come early…..don't come alone, I'm worried about you," Alex said in a rushed voice. She covered the phone and tried to ask for more time. Piper heard the word "SHOT" and winced.

" I gotta go, love you."

Piper said she loved her too but all that was on the other side was a dial tone. Nicole brought her a cup of soup and a fresh towel. Piper thanked her and told her that Alex was in Danbury.

" I gathered. I also got the feeling she doesn't like me being here. Would she feel better if you had a male-"

"No….worse probably. It's okay...she will be alright once we see each other. You are driving me to Danbury tomorrow..or your relief is, you have your cousin's wedding," Piper remembered. She was out of it but knew Maria would be on duty. She didn't get along with her as much as Nicole or trust her as much. Yet Piper smiled. It would probably be better if Al didn't hear Nicole's name again for awhile.

Piper sipped her soup and then asked Nicole to feel two sweaters and see which ones were soft enough.

She couldn't sleep again but finally exhaustion took her and she got about four hours of sleep. She dozed in the car for about half an hour, then they entered Danbury and Piper was awake. They timed it where Piper was the first there for visitation. She knew all the info, didn't bring in her phone or anything. She had one small panic attack at the door. Her mind was saying" what the fuck are you doing going INTO a prison? Run!" But she wanted to see Alex and this was the only way. She wasn't recognized by the intake officer. She had to wait a half hour before she was searched. She had another issue breathing correctly. Piper was pissed at herself for being upset. She knew Alex was going through...and would be going through so much more on her end. Piper had never really explained to Larry or her parents the humiliations she had to suffer to see them each week. The prison was scary similar to Litchfield. The furniture in the visitation room was different. She got two hours. They were allowed four a month but the officer told her that since it was her first she could have two hours..then if they wanted it to be weekly, it had to be one hour a week.

She had brought changes for the snack machines. She wanted to get her whatever she wanted. Piper bit her lip and watched the door….so nervous and suddenly worried that something had happened to Alex since she called yesterday. _What was taking so long?_

******I love Season 5. I think Prepon is a mega talent to direct the BEST episode. I hope y'all enjoy it as well. I have a few more or perhaps one more chapter in me for this story. I think if I write a season 6 one, I will wait a little while. Thoughts? Reviews please, Peace Fae****


	21. Chapter 21 My Fucking Mess

Chapter Twenty-One

It seemed to take forever. Two other women came out before she finally saw the dark hair of her love. She was adjusting her uniform. It was grey here not tan like at Litchfield. She looked up and pushed her glasses up at the same time. Piper's breath caught in her throat when she looked her in the eyes. One of her eyes was black from what Piper knew to be a fist. She gulped down, swallowing her rage hard. Alex walked towards her with that faint smile that broke Piper's heart. She was wearing a uniform that fit her perfectly...too, so Piper could recognize that she had it taken in here and there. Alex had spiffied up to see her girl. Her eyes darted back up to her face and the bruise made her stiffen again.

"I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore," she said as she reached out to take Piper in her arms. Piper reached around her body and pulled her close, running her hands up her back..along her shoulders, checking she was whole as they pressed forward.

"Oh my God, you smell so damn good...and your sweater IS very soft," Alex murmured in her hair. She moved her head so she kissed her beauty fish tat. Piper shivered all over and clung to her harder. She heard the CO clear his throat to warn them to stop. Piper clung to her more and turned to bury her face in her hair. She was crying but didn't want to take her hands away from her Alex to wipe her face.

"Enough inmate!" he finally barked at them. "You're going to get a SHOT and have your visitation cut short if you keep hugging."

Piper looked up and over at him with her eyes flushed with tears. " Please Officer, we're sorry….I haven't seen her and...well I was worried." He seemed to recognize Piper and his eyes got wide.

"Of course, Miss Chapman...just follow the rules, you can hug again for 30 seconds at the end of your visit," he looked down. " You get lots of time today." Piper smiled at him and Alex motioned for her to sit down. Reluctantly she dropped Piper's hand. Alex looked at her own hand for a few minutes.

"Shit, even letting go of your hand hurt," she whispered quietly. Piper remembered how it felt to see Alex again after she left her in Chicago. Now, she can relate on how fucking hard it was to go back into a prison after being free...but Alex is so worth it.

"Before we start to talk about all of our stuff. I have something to ask you," Piper took a deep breath and looked up at Alex, finally wiping her eyes. She wanted Alex to see joy on her face. So she looked at her and let all of her feeling show. Alex blushed some under the scrutiny then seemed to be in awe of what she saw on Piper's face. "Alex Pearl Vause, I love you more now than I did when I was 23. I don't know how except that maybe we know each other and ourselves better now. I forgive you for all the pain you caused, I am working on forgiving myself for all the pain I caused us...and I'd like to spend the rest of my life filling your life with Joy. Will you have me?"

Alex looked at her for a moment perplexed. "I thought you said you were going to wait...What are you asking me?"

Piper leaned forward on the small table. "You know what I'm asking Vause."

Alex smiled. " A girl still likes to hear it Chapman!" Piper laughed and leaned back...she then slid out of her chair and looked up at her. She watched as Alex paled and swallowed hard as if she couldn't believe her girl was doing this.

"Alex, will you marry me?"

Alex smiled at her and then nodded yes...finding her voice she said, "Yes." Piper wanted to hug her again and kiss but she looked over at the CO. He sighed rolled his eyes and turned his back on them suddenly fascinated with the snack machine. Piper bolted up and kissed her on the mouth. All the people around them clapped. PIper blushed and quickly sat back down before the CO could change his mind. She was beaming.

"You have lousy timing Pipes. I said yes, but I'm not doing this here. I want a wedding in a church, with friends and family there….well friends, I could care less if my aunt and cousin show," Alex said dryly.

"We will see about the family thing...my parents have evolved some but realism is necessary. Don't worry, you're getting out baby," Piper assured her. Alex nodded and then asked her to tell her all about her cottage -saying she assumed they'd be living there. Piper described the place, the library and water near. Alex listened completely enraptured. Piper asked her for details about Danbury too. She told Piper how she made sure to get in on the cook's good side. Her name was Pop and she wasn't Russian but Italian. Piper told her about how Nicky called recently and everyone was hanging in there. She said they heard rumors the government was taking Litchfield back from MCC and that all of them would be moved soon.

"So many may come here. I checked with my source at the DOJ and there are 75 beds available here..more if they transfer some men from the facility to Rikers-not a good transfer for them, but I was assured it would be short timers that live in the City...so would be better for their families," she explained. Alex seemed impressed about her 'sources' and Piper went into great detail about her online posts and vlogs. Alone together, she leaned in and told Alex about Kubra and Aydin's family. She could see Alex settle more in her seat and feel some of the tension leak from her body.

"My lawyer said they were petitioning to reopen my plea deal. It seems the firm you hired has considerable political clout," Alex explained with a grin. Piper shrugged. She was fortunate and she was going to spend the majority of her money helping those less fortunate. Piper told her about her non-profit and how she was using her mother and background to fund raise for others like Women's Prison Association. Finally, she told her in detail about her testimony. Alex listened and her face seemed so bright and a little confused.

"What?"

Alex shook her head then said, "Pipes...look at what all you've done since you got out? I know your Gran's money has helped but it's you that came up with the plan...it's you that put together the foundation. You are making change happen. I'm so impressed and so fucking proud of you. I'm a little worried I don't have anything to really offer."

Piper looked at her for a moment then said, "You offer me support and a love that humbles me to my bones." Alex blushed again and looked down at her hands. Piper knew she had a lot of time to sit in here and worry. She could keep busy with her crusade. She had to remember where Alex was still. Piper closed her eyes a moment and then decided to plow ahead.

"I want to go back to making my soaps. Polly and I are talking again...she broke it off with Larry. I loved coming up with ideas and making them together. I think we could find a market for them overseas as well...especially resorts. I happen to know someone with a great ability to market a product...something I completely suck at by the way...I will send you a few magazine subscriptions along with the books I'm sending...so you can get the feel of the products."

"Are you making up a job for me?" she said with a smirk. She had made Piper work as an errand girl, getting money from Western Union, getting new burner phones...things she left out of her testimony to the Feds. Piper may have received a bigger sentence.

"You'll need one for parole….but I would also like to do something with you. I will always be an advocate for prison reform, you're right I am good at it. However, I want to make something too...something with you...is that wrong?" Piper wanted to make sure she wasn't steamrolling Alex. Her lover just looked at her and reached out to push some hair from her face. The CO cleared his throat again.

"Someone should get that guy a cough drop," Piper murmured but she leaned back in her chair, further away from Alex's perfect fingers.

"He is one of the better ones," Alex said with a smile. They both seemed to think of Officer Bailey at the same time and they both got quiet.

"I'm seeing a therapist. I know you aren't big on that...but it is helping me- for the most part. I seem to do better when we can talk regularly," she admitted. Alex looked at her for a long while.

"What makes you think I'm not big on it?"

Piper snorted, " You once said that you thought it was a scam, to pay someone to listen to you come to your own revelations was a crock, but the meds you could get from them were okay."

She shook her head. "It scares me sometimes how well you remember our conversations from our love affair," Alex leaned forward as she spoke. Piper leaned up again as well, to be closer to her. Automatically her eyes fell to her lips and she closed them briefly, still able to recall what it was like to feel them.

"I relived our relationship in my mind constantly. I never spoke to anyone about it though. It was mine and mine alone. You were the memory that accessed to remind myself that I could be happy. I tried so hard to live the way you taught me...but legit with no drug lords or threats. I worked my ass off at being myself. I pissed off everyone at some point- my relationship with my parents stayed the same. I created this persona….Piper without Alex...Larry's Pipes," she swallowed again and took a deep breath. " I chose safety over passion...yet you were always in my head."

Alex reached forward and with two fingers lightly stroked the material on Piper's sleeve. She remembered doing the same thing to her when she visited her in Litchfield. It was that conversation that landed her back in prison. If Piper had waited...Alex would be out, escaped but free and she'd be out as well. Her gut twisted again when she realized all over that Alex is in there because of her.

"I chose to buy the gun Piper. I chose to point it at the door of my own apartment at the parole officer- that yes you sent to my door, but he made random checks all the time Pipes. I wasn't packed to go...after seeing you I was paralyzed...I couldn't leave you. So yeah you helped but ultimately, it is all on me. You told me before we ever left New York that you didn't want to participate in my business….and I pushed you. All I can say is that I fell in love with you and by the time I realized how much you meant to me, I was in over my head. I fucked us both over because I was too damn weak to let you go...so as you said I'm working on forgiving myself," Alex answered looking Piper in the eyes so she could see much she loves her. "Are you wearing one of your lotions now?"

Piper blinked and then nodded. "Yes, I have a few boxes that were in storage. It is the um Chamomile and Wild Berry." Alex smiled at the name and then they started brainstorming over a new product name. The time seemed to fly by and when the buzzer sounded Piper felt her throat closing as panic started to rise. Alex stood up with everyone else and looked down at the frozen Piper.

"Pipes baby you alright?" Alex crouched down beside her. Piper reached out to clutch onto Alex's arms.

"What if they treat you differently now? What if after I-"

Alex made a soothing sound and quieten Piper's panic. People were starting to move to allow the other shift of visitations to take place. There was a pressing need to move so the others could have their time. Piper knew this but she also knew if she stood up and left, she may never see Alex again.

"Fuck," Alex said under her breath when she saw Piper's face. "Look at me, I'm here, breathe Piper. Oh baby….it's okay kid. I'm going to be fine. I'll call you after dinner. I still got time on my account and what I had in commissary did transfer," she told her details of things. The officer walked over slowly but still Piper jumped as he approached. Alex was on the floor, down on one knee beside her chair. Piper actually had a flash of how she could get between them quickly.

"She's having a little panic attack...please don't touch her. Please don't she is getting up and we are going to say goodbye for now," Alex told him. Piper swallowed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as then she took a deep breath and tried to focus on how real Alex's hand felt in her own.

"It's okay. I am a vet and I've had my share of bad moments. I know this place must be one big trigger. I'm going to let some families come in..you have a few minutes inmate Vause," he said before moving away.

"Good...take a deep breath...I'm going to be fine Pipes."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I've had them since I got out...is one reason I'm seeing a therapist...but maybe I need to get one closer to the cottage," she admitted. She stood up and blushed so embarrassed. "I'm a fucking mess."

"You're my fucking mess...and I'm sure I am going to need mega help when I get out. Are you driving yourself?" Alex looked suddenly very concerned.

"No I have security with me and they're driving," she answered. Alex tensed some but pulled her close for a hug. Piper whispered it wasn't Nicole, that today was a family gathering. Alex laughed some and hugged Piper harder.

She pulled away from her and dropped her arms, stepping back. "Talk to you soon. I love you and thank you for asking me to be yours." She winked at Piper and all she could do is nod back silently. She smiled at her, not wanting her to see a sad face before she went back inside. The door shut behind her and Piper turned, bumping into someone by accident. The officer helped Piper exit and she made her way out into the sun. She didn't fall apart until she got inside the car. Maria was great and drove Piper to the city. She drove Piper to her parent's house and it was her mom that got her out of the car and inside the house.

Cal came over and sat with her a good long while, talking on and on about being a father. Piper listened and then quietly told him...knowing her parents were listening from the living room. She told him of her joy of seeing Alex...about how she had a black eye….about the proposal and acceptance. He was genuinely happy for her and she didn't care to know what her parents felt at that moment.

"What happened?"

"I had a panic attack when we had to say goodbye. I scared the shit out of Alex and could have messed up future visitation," she admitted. Cal took her phone and made a reminder for her to call her doctor in the morning.

"I doubt you messed up future visitation, I remember Mom smacked you squarely across the face ...still got to visit if she wanted," Cal said in a soothing manner. Piper laughed at him and then her mom came in to tell Piper she was eating dinner there. She nodded agreeing and knew that would be the end of the discussion tonight. It was a relief.

It was in the middle of dinner when Alex called her. Piper accepted and got up to leave the table. Her mother started to protest but her father reminded her how they would always stop whatever they were doing to talk to Piper when she was inside.

"Hey how are you?" she asked after accepting the call. Alex laughed softly.

"Hello my fiance...I am fine. Where are you? Are you alright?" she countered. Piper relaxed and leaned against the back porch post.

"I'm okay...and I'm at my parent's place. I'm standing on my back porch. I used to sit out here at Christmas and talk to you..both times, we spent it apart, remember? Shit...I missed it last year in the SHU...we have a terrible track record with that holiday," Piper bemused.

"Seeing you today...it lifted me up so much," Alex replied. Piper smiled at the phone. "You did ask me to marry you right? I didn't dream it."

Piper felt a tear slide down her cheek and she wiped it away smiling, "Nope You didn't dream it..and you said yes Vause, don't forget that part...I never...ever will." Alex made a sexy purring sound with her voice and Piper melted, her legs going weak she sat on the top step and leaned against the wood. She asked Alex what she ate for dinner. It was meatloaf, so she knew all Alex ate was fruit or a veggie. Piper told her about her mom's soup and bread. Alex made all the appropriate wishful sounds.

"So no meatloaf at the wedding?" Piper teased

Alex snorted, " Well maybe some of the music of Meatloaf...remind me to tell you what my cousins and I used to do to entertain and family gatherings….I can tell you now you're going to be family officially." Piper begged her to write it in a letter.

"You owe me letters, kid. I wrote you daily remember?" Piper did and she promised to write her one tonight to mail off. All too soon their time was up and she promised to call Piper again in a few days. She got to say that she loved her before they hung up and that seemed to calm her. Piper sat there for a few minutes then turned to go back inside.

****** One more maybe- I will start a season six one in July after I am done traveling for the Summer. Please Review! Peace Fae****


	22. Chapter 22 Beach in Cambodia?

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Piper worked, visited Alex and made headway on a state level to do away with privatized prison corporations and solitary confinement. Alex's lawyer got her a hearing before a judge and there was hope that Alex's parole violation will be overturned. This would mean Alex would get out again and go perhaps into protective custody. Kubra was out of the country now and busy trying to help his brother stay in power as a politician. There were rumors the country would fall to a civil war soon. Piper kept her security though - to help with her growing popularity. Piper's profile increased and her online presence was becoming the voice and face of Criminal Justice reform. Her mother's contacts helped Piper go before the governor and a select panel to discuss the abuses of the corporation that ran Litchfield. She was making a difference.

She wrote Alex at least twice a week. Sometimes she just told her about her day, other times she shared her feelings more. She knew her mail was read..it was hard to write for Alex knowing another would read it. Yet, Alex had done that for her so she wrote regularly and they talked on the phone. Piper visited at least twice a month, it was hard as she travelled around giving talks and appearing on shows. Her story...she had many offers and was looking at one to make a webseries with a director she had always admired. The money was good, not that Piper needed it now, but she could put it in an account for Alex.

Everything she did, she did with Alex in mind. Her family started to just accept that the new Piper was one that lived for Alex. When they sat together for their brief visitations, Alex told her about how Danbury was different than Litchfield and they planned their wedding. Piper had just received a message from her publicist and she couldn't wait to tell Alex. It wasn't a long wait this time...Alex came through the doors smiling at her with that broad smile that just took her breath away. . She waved at the window at Nicky and Red. Both had been moved to Danbury last week. She wasn't on their list yet but by next week she would be. Red looked good and Piper felt such relief to see her prison mother again. She knew both were hoping for an early release. The attention of the riot caused helped to focus many organizations that help prisoners file appeals. Piper had directed three there herself. Red's sentence was especially long and Piper had one group file request after request to have her physically evaluated as Piper was worried for her health but also hoping for an compassionate release. She was going to help her if it happened. She already had an idea. Piper helped Nicky find out where they sent Lorna. Three hundred women were moved from Litchfield and distributed in the federal system. She was in Kentucky and her husband was going to move down to be near her until she came up for parole. Nicky was adjusting and Piper knew Alex was worried she'd hook up with the wrong people at Danbury. Red was given a sweet job in a counselor's office and Nicky was back in electrical. They waved and motioned that Alex would be coming along soon. The young CO moved over to stand in front of the window and they moved away.

It wasn't a long wait this time...Alex came through the doors smiling at her with that broad smile that just took her breath away. She hugged her up close and felt the world just right itself. "Hey baby, I just saw Red and Nicky."

"Every time you are in my arms it is like the world make sense," Alex whispered in her ear before sneaking a peck to her neck. "They can't have visitors yet but told me they were gonna sneak a peek." Alex looked over at the window but they were gone.

"I was just thinking that…..about the world making sense. I hope to see all of you next week….and I hope we hear something good about Red's case." she said while drinking in the sight of her woman. Alex wasn't eating well..she was a bit lean, not gaunt but lean...her eyes were so bright that Piper wanted to just lean forward and get lost in their depths. She wasn't going to worry too much because Red will make sure Alex got supplement snacks. She wanted to ask her questions about how she was feeling...but she had to tell her the news!

They sat down and Alex looked at her moment, turned her head side looking at Piper. "What's your news? You seem to be bursting at the seams," Alex asked her.

"There is good news and some bad news..." Piper said thinking about it more.

"Bad first," Alex said leaning in to her.

"Okay, you know how we planned I would go to the courthouse for your preliminary hearing about your parole violation? We hoped I could see you some as you went in...maybe be in the courtroom?"

"Yeah we hashed it out on the phone day before yesterday. Has something come up? It's okay, it was a long shot we'd actually get to see each other and to be honest, I wasn't thrilled about you seeing me in the shackles," Alex added, pushing up her glasses on her face. Piper realized with that movement that Alex had thought about it. She remembered how awful it was to walk in those things. It broke her heart that Alex worried about things like that.

"Yeah those shackles suck...ya know I don't care though? I think you asked me to be your prison wife in shackles like that," Piper said with a smile recalling their conversation in the van to the courthouse in Chicago.

Alex gave a faint smile. ' So tell me the good news."

"Oh I can't come see you because I will be in Washington, DC, testifying before congress about women in solitary confinement," she said in a very nonplussed voice. Alex's eyes went wide and her face lit up. Piper couldn't help but smile.

"Congress? A congressional panel?"

Piper nodded and filled her in with all the details. " I will be busy most of the day in the meetings beforehand and then the hearing. I will have it recorded for you and get a transcript so you can read it." Alex was thrilled. She was so proud of Piper she turned to some other prisoners and told them her fiance' was going to speak to congress. The time passed so quickly that Piper actually teared up when the buzzer sounded.

"No no, don't cry baby, you need to look fantastic for congress. I'll call you tomorrow after dinner..are you going to be on the air or something?" She learned into her hug and held on to her so hard.

"Um no, I have a phone one but it is at noon. I'll be writing at the cottage tomorrow. I'll be there till I leave for DC. Did you get the pictures?" She had forgot to ask. Alex nodded saying she did and that she couldn't wait to take a nap with her on the sunporch. Piper watched her go then as she left she held on to good feeling all the way back to the city.

Piper exhaled all her nerves as she left the congressional area. She had read a statement then answered a ton of questions. She spoke for well over an hour. She had them smiling and when she spoke about the mental impact of solitary- they were all silent and hanging on her every word. There were two press conferences...it took longer than Piper thought. It was early evening as she was driven back to her hotel. She fished out her phone and groaned seeing it was completely dead.

"I will get my bag and I want to go to the airport right afterwards, Nicole. Please book us a flight to Hartford and a small connection flight to the cottage. I want to sleep in my own bed tonight, then go see Alex tomorrow," she couldn't wait to tell her about it."

"You have that breakfast meeting at eleven, that is why you were taking the 6am flight. How about we fly directly into New York and I'll have to you Danbury by visitation time?" Nicole smiled. Piper knew she was right and nodded in agreement. She gave her phone to Nicole as well asking her to find her charger. She was greeted with a chuckle. Piper was happy they were friends...another security guard would have handed her back her phone. She took a quick shower, changed her to airport outfit, big hat and glasses, relaxed look but still stylish to look good if she is photographed without her knowledge. Her mind was filled with her testimony and wondering what happened with Alex. When she got back in the car, she asked to borrow Nicole's phone. It was after five and she got her lead counsel's voicemail. She left a message, explaining her phone issues and that she was heading back to New York. She made it through the airport security relatively fast and was able to get two seats in first class easily. Piper dozed on the short flight and was sleepy when they made it out of JFK. Her mind was just mush as they pulled out and headed for her New York. They took a cab home. She was beginning to like the Tribeca place. There were huge windows and the bathroom was luxurious. Piper had written an entire letter to Alex just last week, in a the tub, describing it in great detail. She smiled remembering the phone call she got that night. There was no contraband cell phone at Danbury so all their calls were monitored. It was torturous sometimes, especially when Alex was hungry for her.

They walked up to the stoop and Piper had to fish out her keys. "Nicole do you have them? Oh and my phone? Is it charged?" she knew Nicole kept one of those charging battery things in her jacket.

Nicole pressed her against the door and moved down the stairs to block someone approaching from the side. Piper felt panic make her heart beat triple time and frantically searched her huge bag for that one blasted key on a purple Eiffel Tower key chain.

"No closer, Ms. Chapman is tired after long trip to DC and doesn't….wait…" Piper turned as she heard Nicole's voice just fade away.

"I suggest you get your ass out of my way and don't touch her in the process," Alex said in a deep menacing voice. Piper spun so fast she nearly fell off the stoop. Nicole turned as well and reached out to right Piper and help her down the steps to the sidewalk. Piper looked down to see a pair of nice black boots, then her eyes travelled up to the jeans and the grey long sleeve sweater she loved so much. There was her Alex, free...just standing on the sidewalk.

Alex closed her eyes a moment and took a breath. She was shaking some and Piper realized it was because of Nicole. She opened her out to speak and Alex held up one finger….then opened her eyes.

She smiled at her and Piper smiled back.

"You sure know how to pick a legal team….I was released, same deal as before, so I'll need that job and a place to live," Alex said with a sheepish grin. Piper launched herself at her, arms around her neck and body pressed as close as she could. For some stupid reason she started to cry and Alex was soothing her hair to try and calm her. Nicole got the door opened and ushered them inside before they drew attention. Alex led her up the steps holding Piper the entire time. Nicole got their small bags and closed the door behind them.

Piper lifted her head enough to turn on the foyer light and pull Alex into the living room. The housekeeper appeared and set about making some refreshments while Piper gathered herself. She was just hugging Alex close, not able to really talk yet. The couch was comfortable and Alex actually sighed as she relaxed.

"You came straight here?"

"Yeah well my lawyers got me something to wear and gave me money enough to get a hotel and cab. I went to my storage shed grabbed somethings, went to my friend's house...showered and then I came here. I figured you'd be in DC until around dinner maybe overnight. I saw you on the TV! I couldn't believe it. I was out free by 3PM...it was the quickest of all my hearings. Nice place," Alex said with obvious appreciation in her voice.

"Yeah our room is huge...and well you know about the bathroom," PIper said wiping her eyes. Alex growled and kissed her then. It was a wet nosed one and it made Alex laugh to be on the other end. Piper apologized, and took a tissue from Nicole who appeared with one. She felt Alex stiffen and take another deep breath.

"I'm a mess right now...sorry. Nicole this is Alex….and Alex this is Nicole. Angelica is making us something to eat are you hungry? I ate nuts on the plane."

Alex said she could eat. She smiled at Piper and didn't really take her eyes off of her face, even when she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. Andrea will be here soon and I can make a late dinner with my husband if I leave now. Alex, um why don't you come let me out and I"ll show you the security system and code?" Piper watched Alex decide if it was a trap or if Nicole wanted to hurt her. She didn't trust her because Nicole was very much like a prison guard in her demeanor. Hell, if Piper was honest, she just didn't trust her because she was possessive and jealous. Neither of those terms fit Alex really..or the old Alex. They had changed. Alex rose and went to the door with Nicole. Piper wanted to follow but made herself sit still. Alex was just going down the small hall to the door.

After a few minutes Alex came back into the room. "Eleven, Eleven eh? November 11th was the date of the night we met." Piper smiled at her. She asked her for more details after Alex sat down on the couch again, opening her arms for Piper to slide into them. She came to her quickly and kissed her neck as she squealed with delight.

Alex laughed with her and then tried to get serious to answer her question. "They used this address on my paperwork. My parole officer isn't far from here. I meet him or her tomorrow- just said A. Smith," Alex told her. Piper nodded. They will do everything she is supposed to do. She would also make sure there was an independent party present at all home visits. No one would fuck this up for them.

Angelica, a wonderful housekeeper and cook, brought out a tray for the table in the living room. It had two huge yummy freshly cooked cheeseburgers on them. Alex was delighted.

"I told her first meal we had to have was this when you came home. Thanks for remembering," she said smiling up at her. Angelica was in her late fifties, her husband passed away and her kids all moved out of the city. She was a live in and knew how to keep to herself- yet keep up with Piper's crazy schedule.

"It is nice to finally meet you Ms Vause," she said smiling as she poured two beers in a glass for them.

"Alex please...may I call you Angelica?"

She was delighted and nodded. She told Piper to just leave the dishes and she would get to them in the morning. She was going to retire for the evening but if she needed anything just ring.

"Thanks Angelica, we will clean up though," Alex insisted. Piper smiled at her. It upsets Angelica when she does the dishes yet Piper sneaks in cleaning some at least once a week if she is there. At the cottage the housekeeper lives nearby and keeps certain hours.

"Damn, did you have a maid growing up?" Alex asked out of the blue. Piper blinked at the question and then reached for her burger.

"One came like twice a week to do the heavy cleaning but not really. I had to do my own chores. Oh...this burger looks so much better than spam! Organic too….Angelica is a freak about that," Piper said before taking a bite. Alex did as well. Piper watched as her eyes rolled back. They ate then, quiet but for the munching. It was her first as well, though she'd had steak some. She wanted that burger with her girl.

"I may have to marry Angelica...sorry baby. This is divine," Alex teased. Piper snorted. They were stuffed and Piper showed Alex to the kitchen and they cleaned up. As they washed the plates, Piper asked her what Nicole told her.

" She said that she had to touch you to do her job...that she was happily married and would switch jobs if I had issues with her...then she told me the code and had me practice setting it." She jumped as there was a beep and Piper took her hand to tell her that Andrea was setting the security and would stay there through 2:00AM.

"The hearing was high profile. They watch for cameras or helicopters. When your release goes public we may need to hunker down. Ooh...hunkering down with me sounds good. Oh I have to make a few phone calls.." Piper suddenly remembered. She called her business manager and Emily answered in good spirits. It was kind of late but Piper often thought of things late. She told her the good news and arranged to have the human resource manager fax Alex's proof of employment to her home office.

"You are district distribution and sales advisor for PoPi and an herbal shampoo company I bought out of Brooklyn called Lavender. They were our main competition but need help getting their product out. You will be trained by Amber, she is our age and has a son that is due up for parole in about a year. We have two warehouses to store product before shipping and the company has lots of connections, trucks of its own etc. The CEO of the company is Artie and he was happy my subsidiary bailed him out after he over extended. Emily knew him from college, good guy. You make a bit more than the average sales advisor. Salary is 125k a year and the funds for that is routed through eight accounts before landing on you...is that okay?"

Alex just looked at her for a long time then nodded. "You really did set everything up. Um do I have health care?"

Piper told her that she was on her health plan but she could get her own if she wanted. "You did tell me to go ahead and do this...at the end of your parole, if you want to stop...stop, quit. It doesn't matter to me as long as we get you through all the hoops and hurdles of the system."

Alex leaned in and kissed her lips. "Thank you baby." Piper told her that she had an office in Brooklyn or she could work from home...especially if there were crowds of reporters. She kissed her again and Piper thought she might have to work from her office for a bit..or they'd never get any work done. Piper pulled her to their bedroom. Alex liked the big King sized bed with the canopy. Piper was surprised but after a narrow bunk she knew Alex would like the space. They fell into each other, kissing and scrambling with the sudden ignition of lust. Alex took off her airport outfit, kissing her skin as she dropped Piper's jacket and pulled up her shirt. Piper went straight for Alex's jeans, yanking them down as Alex also stepped out of her boots.

"I like those boots," Piper commented. Alex smiled.

" I liked the heels you wore as you testified. So the the camera man for MSNBC too, he showed them twice," Alex said with a laugh. Piper pulled away, walked to her bag and kicked off her sneakers. She was soon naked except for the nice black heels with the strap that wraps around the top of her perfect ankle. She bent slowly down, exposing herself to the love of her life and snapped each strap.

Alex moaned. She was in her bra...just staring at her in that way...the way that only Piper gets to see. She shivered all over….and slowly walked to Alex. "These heels?" Alex nodded as her eyes traveled up from the shoes to Piper's perky breasts.

Licking her lips, Piper helped Alex out of her bra and slid in to press close together. She looked at Alex...then just at her lips. Taking her desperate cue, Alex grabbed Piper by the back of the head and kissed her so hard that she could barely breathe. Piper yielded in the kiss, letting Alex have whatever she wanted, opening up to the deepening and delving. Somehow they ended up on the bed and molten kisses flowed down her body, to her aching sex. It was so fast yet her world exploded when Alex licked up her swollen wet nether lips...squirming and begging. Alex put her legs over her shoulders and grabbed each of Piper's hands, before looking at her.

"I love you," Alex said in her deep rumble of a voice. It was thick with desire and Piper just about orgasmed from just that sound. But Alex would have none of that. She delved into Piper, using her lips and tongue to manipulate her swollen nub and lap at the wealth of juices that flowed. It was always so explosive with them after any length or break. This was different though. This was like a homecoming she didn't even know she needed. Too soon Piper was begging her not to stop...Alex was drawing out her pleasure with intense purpose until Piper bared down and came hard. She cried out and so did Alex, shuddering with her. Piper knew her lover had lowered her own hand when she let got of Pipers. It made her shudder all over, another wave crashing down on her to know they experienced it together.

"I love you too...I love you soo much," Piper finally articulated. She pulled her up and kissed and licked her own pleasure off of her lovers face and sucked her fingers making a small sound in her throat. She wanted to do the same for Alex, but she needed a moment. Piper took her cue from Alex's body and held her as close and as hard as she could. They lay like that a long time before Alex could speak. She was quiet when she told her that doing that..imagining the taste of her was the only way she kept from losing her mind. She had needed to feel her to know it was all real.

"It's all real. We are beginning again today….you have me each and every night of your life if you want. Wanna get married tomorrow? I'm all for it," Piper explained. Alex laughed some at her eagerness.

"No, how about next October? I am done with Parole at the end of September...we can go anywhere then," Alex suggested.

"Wanna get married on a beach in Cambodia?" Piper offered. Alex got a wistful look on her face and then nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes kiddo, but you have to invite your family and if your dad can't make it, we will do it again for him," Alex countered. Piper agreed and they kissed again. Piper left the lights on and they were able to snuggle close enough that Alex soon fell to sleep. Piper felt her relax and then slipped away into sleep herself, safe and warm.

The End

**Thank you for reading my story. I will post a new season five one, so add me to author alert if you'd like to read it. Please Review and Peace! Fae***


End file.
